


Dawn of the Dark Knight

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: The Batwoman [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Dark Kara Danvers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Injury, Jealousy, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Sex, Memory Loss, Mentions of Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Mentions of Kara Danvers/Wynonna Earp, Protective Alex Danvers, Supercorp endgame, Torture, True Love, Violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: 7 years after the loss of her fiancée's memories, Kara returns home now human with a new mission and a new persona; Batwoman, but soon feelings emerge between her and Lena, can Kara find a woman to take the mantle of Batwoman before she and Lena begin their relationship?Is Waverly up to the task?





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone, here is the very first Supergirl fic.
> 
> I really hope you will enjoy it whilst I get to work on Chapter 2
> 
> Hugs and kisses to everyone who reads this

Kara was fed up of it all lately, she had sacrificed so much to protect this city but now it’s asked too much from her and she was tired of it all, she was sick and tired of all the pain and misery, she was sick and tired of criminals she tried to put away walking free and she was sick of losing people she loved, the more recent of the people she had to sacrifice was her adoptive sister now fiancée, forced to wipe her memory to protect Kara; Alex had no memory of Kara or the fact they were engaged, all of Alex’s memories of Kara was wiped from existence leaving Kara broken and alone.

Kara was devastated and J’onn’s heart broke from how distraught Kara was, when Alex began dating Kelly and whenever Alex passed Kara on the street without a second look it broke Kara’s heart into nothing but dust, she had made so many sacrifices but now this world has made her sacrifice too much, then Red Daughter came and because Alex had no memory of Kara or their life together, Alex assembled a special team of Kryptonite wielding agents that began hunting Supergirl.

Kara had enough of it all especially when the people turned on her so she left, packed up her bags and went to the fortress of solitude, Clark and Lois was waiting for her, she had called ahead and told them to meet her at the fortress and once she hung up Clark flew Lois out there and waited for Kara to arrive, once Kara arrived she explained the whole situation with Alex, the DEO and Red Daughter and by the end of it all Lois was holding Kara as the last daughter of Krypton sobbed.

Kara told Clark what she wanted to do and he was not happy about it but it was her wish nonetheless, he just hoped she knew what she was doing, stepping into the chamber Kara stood and watched as golden fleck of dust came down and engulfed her, she felt every cell in her body changing and she cried out in pain until finally the chamber powered down, staggering out of the chamber Kara falls to the ground weak in the legs from the change.

Clark helped his cousin to the chair and she sat there to recover, once she was recovered she grabbed the knife nearby and slid the blade across her arm to check she was human and sure enough, she was bleeding but not too badly, once she checked she was human and made sure there was no way to reverse the process Kara gathered up her bags and with one last hug for her cousin and his fiancée Lois, Kara opened up a breach and stepped through for the last time.

Earth 1 – Gotham City:

Kate Kane was sitting in her office when she received an unexpected visitor, Kara walked through the doors looking emotionally drained but with a smile on her face nonetheless, Kate looked at Kara with a beaming smile “Kara, wow I get a personalized invite to yours and Alex’s wedding, I’m honored” she teased but her teasing smirk faded and she grew concerned when Kara’s smile faded and instead she burst into tears.

Kate instantly ran to Kara and pulled her into a tight hug “Oh my, don’t cry” she pleaded, she didn’t like it when the bubbly and happy Kryptonian was crying, it was unnatural for Kara to be so sad, she swore if Alex broke the Kryptonians heart and cheated on her, she would hunt the bitch down and tear her limb from fucking limb, Kate sat Kara down and Kara began to explain everything, from the beginning to the end, from Alex being forced to erase her own memories to protect Kara, the arrival of Red Daughter and being hunted by the DEO and Alex to finally making herself human.

By the end of it Kate looked confused “So if this Red Daughter is still running free with Lex Luthor, why not stop them?” she asked.

“Because I am tired” Kara whispered broken “I’m tired of saving people who still won’t accept me, I’m tired of sacrificing everything in my life” she said “More importantly… I am tired of seeing the woman I love with somebody else and not even know who I am” Kara broke down into tears again.

Kate hugged her tight and held onto her as Kara wailed, Kate’s heart broke for her best friend who had become somewhat of a sister to her “So why come to me?” Kate asked curiously.

Kara pulled back and wiped her eyes “I need you to train me” she said.

Kate looked stunned “Are you sure, you’re human now” she said “You can get hurt”

“I know, but I don’t care… there’s nothing left for me now” Kara said.

Kate sighed heavily “Okay, training begins tomorrow… lets get you a place to sleep” she said and soon they headed off to find a place for Kara to sleep.

And that is how it began;

Kate took Kara to the farthest reaches of the world and began to train her, all over the world Kara was trained in the way of Kate and Bruce had been trained, her body being pushed to both mental and physical exhaustion, Kate could see Kara was struggling and she was beginning to have serious doubts about training Kara, but one day it was like somebody had lit a match and sweet loving Kara was no more but instead replaced by something darker and more angrier, she reminded Kate of her Batwoman persona, standing on the frozen lake in the snowy surroundings of the woods, Kate handed Kara a sword and soon the 2 engaged in heavy combat, their swords colliding heavily violently, the battle between them until Kate had disarmed Kara and held the sword to her throat “You lose” Kate said.

Kara smirked “Oh really… because I think I win” she said as she stamped her foot on the spot and the ice broke away beneath Kate’s feet and Kate went into the water, the training continued and Kate trained Kara to the peak of physical and mental perfection, the training had gone for 7 years, Kara’s whole body and mind was pushed to its peak.

7 Years later – Present Day:

Kara packed up her bags, her hair was tied back in a pony tail as she slipped on her leather jacket, grabbing her bags she headed down to meet with Kate who was waiting for her at the bottom floor, Kara had become rather successful in the 7 years she had been gone, she made various trips back and forth to her world during training and built a business called K-Enterprises, her company had grown within those 7 years and Lena helped provide the building and ran things whilst Kara was gone.

Lena was all Kara had left from her old life as Supergirl, Lena knew about her from the moment they met, against Alex’s wishes Kara told Lena the truth about herself once they had become good friends and Lena was happy that Kara trusted her to tell her, Kara made her way down into the lobby where Kate was waiting for her and she smiled, pulling Kate into a tight hug Kara kissed her cheek “Thank you…for everything” she said genuinely appreciative of everything Kate had done for her.

Kate smiled back as she pulled away “You know where to find me if you need me” she said, Kara nodded her head and pulled away, grabbing the beach device Kara switched it on and with one last smile at Kate, Kara vanished into the breach and it snapped shut behind her, Kate smiled once more knowing that National City of Earth 38 was about to get a hero that was more darker.

Earth 38:

Lena was in her office working late, running her company and keeping an eye on Kara’s company was exhausting, she was hoping that Kara would return him soon so she could just focus on her own company, even more though she hoped Kara would return because she missed Kara very much, only seeing her a few times a month every year for the past 7 since the day Kara left her old life behind.

Sitting in her office Lena gazed at the wedding invitation belonging to Alex and Kelly, she wished there was a way to give Alex her memories back but J’onn said no, that there was no way he was able to give Alex her memories back, In the past 7 years not much had changed in National City except that Lex Luthor and Red Daughter was still running lose.

In the 7 years that had passed, Lena had proved that Red Daughter was setting up Supergirl with the help of Clark Kent and Lois Lane but it was too late, by the time the truth was revealed Lex had established himself as untouchable and had a private military contractor firm called ‘The Ravens’ the city was under siege and there was kryptonite weapons all over the place and Kryptonite shields surrounding National City.

Red Daughter was only able to survive in a personal suit that protected her as well as an apartment that was shielded from Kryptonite, the people of National City pleaded for Supergirl’s return to save them but there was no sign, and soon in those 7 years the people of National City lost hope in ever getting saved so life continued on and the DEO was powerless.

Lena sighed heavily as she sat there when Jessica entered “Um Miss Luthor…” her assistant called “You have a visitor” she said.

Lena looked up and beamed the brightest smile “KARA!” she squealed in pure joy and wrapped her arms around her best friend tight, Kara grinned as she held her best friend and kissed her cheek, Lena pulled away and looked at her best friend “Uh how long are you back?” she asked.

“How long is forever” Kara replied causing Lena to grin as she surged forward and hugged Kara with all her might and Kara squeezed her tight.

“So… now what?” Lena asked as she pulled away to look at Kara.

“The weapon, is it ready?” Kara asked as she looked at Lena.

Lena nodded her head and walked over to the wall, pressing her hand against the palm reader the wall slid up reveal a secret lab and on the center pedestal was a grenade launcher with 5 round of grenade next to it, picking it up and the grenade belt Lena handed it to Kara “1 grenade launcher with 5 Kryptonite armor piercing Nano rounds” she said.

Kara smiled as she admired the weapon “Very nice” she said as she admired the grenade launcher “And the cave?” she asked.

“Everything you ordered on your last visit has been delivered and with Winn’s help we set it all up” she replied “Including the materials you said you needed” she explained.

“Thanks Lena” Kara said as they sat down and soon Kara and Lena began catching up over everything Kara had missed since her last visit, finally Kara asked the biggest question… Alex.

“How is Alex… is she… okay?” Kara asked as she nervously fidgeted with her hands.

“She is good, I got…” Lena froze up and shut her mouth fast.

Kara smiled in response “It’s okay, you can tell me” she said.

Lena sighed heavily as she looked at Kara “Alex is… she is engaged” she broke the news and her heart shattered when she saw the sadness and pain in Kara’s eyes, after a while Kara and Lena finished talking and Kara went to her office at K-Enterprises, setting her bags down she headed over to the book case and pressed one of the books, slowly the bookcase to the side opened up revealing an elevator inside.

Kara nodded her head as she looked at the elevator and with a look of determination she stormed towards the elevator, with Red Daughter still around Kara knew she had to keep the Pony tail and glasses appearance, it was going to be too difficult to explain why she looked like both Red Daughter and Supergirl, It was best to keep to the look everyone knew… for now.

Walking into the cave, the lights flickered on and the computer lit up with the familiar sight of Batwoman’s insignia.

From this moment on, Kara would no longer be Supergirl or a hero… she was something far worse.

2 Months had passed and Kara was working constantly on getting her suit ready, Lena paid her a visit and tried to drag Kara out to night clubs; some nights she was successful but other nights she wasn’t as successful until one night Lena found Kara fast asleep and for the first time she looked peaceful and she soon saw why.

The suit was ready… tonight would be Kara’s would finally take on Red Daughter and Lena was worried because he loved her best friend and she didn’t want her hurt, especially now that she was human.

She just had to pray Kara survived and won.

That night:

A lone figure clad in black with a blood red bat symbol on the chest piece of her suit, stretching her arms out the woman tipped forward and fell over the edge and fell into the darkness and vanished, in the meantime Red Daughter was blasting the DEO building with her heat vision, Alex and the other agents was pinned down by the Red Daughter and the private military contractor Lex had hired, Lex watched from his office on the live monitor with a sickening smirk, Alex was doing her best to stop the bleeding of one of her agents that was dying in her arms.

Red Daughter was hovering outside as she watched the PMC’s advancing on Alex and the other agents, without warning thought the lights went out engulfed the room in darkness, soon the sound of grunting and crying out in pain as gunshots rang out as one by one the guns fell silent until silence filled the air.

Red daughter hummed as she landed on the ground within the base of the DEO and she went to advance only instead there was the sound of something being loaded and she was hit hard by a grenade to the face, the grenade exploded in green gas causing her to double over and wheeze painfully.

The lights flickered back on and Alex caught a glimpse as the mysterious figure of their rescuer tackled Red Daughter and together both the weakened Kryptonian copy of Supergirl and the black clad rescuer dressed as a bat with blonde their that matched Red Daughters, the rescuer and the Red Daughter fell towards the ground and slammed on top of a parked SUV that was outside.

The suit was badly damaged from the Kryptonite gas grenade that was armor piercing that destroyed the helmet of Red Daughters suit, gasping and wheezing as her veins glowed green Red Daughter attacked but the woman dressed as a bat grabbed her fist before it made contact and she headbutted Red Daughter hard, growling the woman dressed as a bat punched her in the face followed by a punch to her ribs “I HATE CHEAP KNOCKOFF’S!” the woman spat.

Blood flew from Red Daughter’s mouth as the woman continued her assault, Red Daughter recovered from the kryptonite gas but found she was still weak for some reason, the woman smirked “Kryptonite nanites, poisoning your bloodstream and shutting down your powers” she stated firmly “No flying for you anymore bitch” she finished before punching Red Daughter hard.

Red Daughter was beaten until she was a bloody mess, her face was swollen and badly beaten and she was clutching her ribs from being beaten violently, struggling to her feet Red Daughter tried to get to her feet but fell to the ground again, the woman stood over her with clenched fists and soon she slammed her fist into Red Daughter’s face and knocked her out, looking around the blonde woman clad in black armor saw the people watching her in awe, she ignored them and pulled out a pair of Kryptonite handcuffs and cuffed Red Daughter before she used her grapple gun and propelled herself and the unconscious Red Daughter back up to the balcony of the DEO.

Alex in the meantime was busy trying to contend with the wounded agents and imprisoning the members of the PMC that their savior had knocked out before tackling the Red Daughter, soon their savior returned with a cuffed and badly beaten Red Daughter laying on the floor after she dropped her, Alex couldn’t help but marvel the well defined abs of their bat dressed savior, kicking the unconscious Red Daughter the woman looked at Alex “I believe this… belongs in one of your cells” the woman’s voice was rough and deep, obviously disguised.

Alex turned to 3 DEO agents and motioned to Red Daughter “Drag her and lock her up in the cell” she ordered.

The Agents nodded and dragged the unconscious Red Daughter away leaving Alex alone with the woman, looking at the woman with a smile Alex shook her hand “Thank you, for saving us” she said in appreciation.

“Glad I could be of assistance” the woman replied as she turned and headed to the balcony. Alex watched her walk away before she ran after the woman “Wait… who are you?” she asked.

The woman turned to Alex, their was something in her expression that made Alex’s heart break, with a smile the woman simply jumped up onto the edge, turning to Alex once more the woman winked “I’m Batwoman” she said in a deep voice before diving back over the edge and Alex watched in awe as Batwoman vanished into the darkness.

That night a motorbike revved as Batwoman rode it through the cave system, coming to stop in the central chamber, dismounting her bike Batwoman removed her cowl and placed the cowl on the table, sighing heavily Kara looked at the computer and watched as news of the new hero spread throughout the city.

Kara maybe one thing but she was no hero… Supergirl never killed.

Batwoman will.


	2. Authors note, change of plans

Hello there everyone, how are you all doing?

Now I know originally I had this story as a Kalex story but I think this totally will work a lot better as a Supercorp Story.

I love Lena and Kara and what they are doing in the show with her character makes me mad.

Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara reunites with J'onn and Lucy, Lena tries to help her friend, Kara officially meets Alex and Kelly and Batwoman delivers a message to Lex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, how are you all doing?
> 
> Here is the latest chapter for my Batwoman Kara story featuring Kara/Lena/
> 
> I hope you will enjoy.

The DEO was extremely busy with clean up after last night, J’onn had returned as Director of the DEO whilst Alex helped with the clean-up, Kara stepped off the elevator wearing jeans, a shirt, a leather jacket and leather boots, her hair tied back in a ponytail and her glasses resting comfortingly on her face, with Supergirl’s face all over the news with the question underneath it ‘Supergirl: Dead or alive?’ it was going to be too complicated to explain why she looked exactly like Supergirl and Red Daughter, it was better for the city to think Supergirl was dead.

Walking over towards J’onn’s office Kara went to knock the door when Alex’s voice called out to her “Excuse me but how did you get in here?” Alex demanded as she stormed over.

Kara straightened herself up and put on a brave face before turning to Alex “Hi, I’m Kara” she introduced herself “I’m here to see J’onn” she said.

Alex regarded Kara with suspicion until J’onn’s voice snapped her out of it, J’onn beamed as he greeted Kara with a tight hug “When did you get home?” he asked.

“Some time ago, I was going to call but have been catching up on some paperwork for my company” Kara replied as she hugged him tight.

Alex was confused as to how J’onn knew the woman before her, more than that she was confused about why the woman was so familiar to her but before she could question it further J’onn sent her away to help with the wounded agents, once she was gone J’onn looked at Kara with a sad look “Are you… okay?” he asked concerned that seeing Alex would hurt Kara.

It did.

Seeing Alex so oblivious to who Kara was like a stab to the heart, watching Alex work Kara nodded her head “I’m fine… so long as she’s happy and alive” she said though he knew she was trying to be brave.

Placing a hand on her shoulder J’onn shook his head “I wish I could give her back her memories Kara, but I am afraid that is beyond me” he said “When I erased you from her memory I replaced her memory with fake ones, if I try it could damage her mind” he revealed.

Kara shrugged her shoulders “Then best leave her be” she replied, Kara reunited with J’onn and Lucy who had returned and rejoined the DEO 2 years after Kara left, of course Kara had returned a few time once a year for the past 7 years to get her company off the ground and to set everything up but she only paid Lena a visit and sometimes she would visit Eliza to ensure Jeremiah and Eliza was okay and to find out if Alex was okay.

Soon Kara headed over to the elevator, once again her hopes of not running into Alex was dashed when Alex called out to her “Kara, hold up!” she called as she jogged over.

Kara maintained her composure as she turned to face her amnesiac fiancée who was now engaged to somebody else “Hey… what’s up?” she asked.

Alex shook her hand “I’m sorry about earlier, I hope you can understand that last night was… well; rough” she said.

Kara nodded her head in understanding as she smiled politely “I understand why you were so cautious Agent…?” she had to pretend to not know Alex’s name and it hurt.

Alex smiled politely “Alex, my name is Alex” she introduced herself “Can I ask you something?” she asked.

“Sure” Kara replied looking curious.

“Have we met before?” Alex asked curiously “You just seem so familiar” she said.

“I wish I could say we have” Kara replied, Alex’s cheeks went bright red at the flirtatious way Kara said it ‘Okay, so a little flirt won’t kill anyone’ Kara thought to herself before smiling “Maybe you have seen me before, I have visited J’onn in the past” she said.

“Maybe” Alex replied, “So you’ve been out of town?” she asked remembering J’onn asking Kara when she got back.

“About 7 years” Kara answered.

Alex looked around before focusing on Kara “Have you ever heard of Batwoman?” she asked.

Kara knew she should lie, if she told Alex that she knew Batwoman then Alex would probably figure out but instead of saying no, her mouth began talking before she knew what was happening “Yeah, I know her” she replied and mentally head slapped herself before explaining further “I mean I saw her on the news last night” she corrected quickly, breathing a sigh of relief, nodding her head Alex sighed heavily causing Kara to look curious “Why do you ask?” she asked.

Alex blushed which brought back so many memories for Kara, particularly the night Alex and her slept together after telling each other how they felt, it was the night before Barry’s and Iris’s wedding and Alex was at the bar alone, Sara had headed off to talk to one of the members of the Legends, Kara walked over to her and they began talking and Kara admitted she was regretting bringing Alex because she could see the pain Alex was in but Alex simply smiled and hugged her tight and Alex admitted she was hurting but was glad to be here with Kara, talking continued and moved to kissing, kissing turned to stumbling into their hotel, their kiss becoming more frantic, clothes being thrown about and finally they made love, Kara told Alex how she felt about her and Alex blushed before replying that she was in love with Kara too.

“Kara!” Alex said a little loud.

Kara jumped a little and found herself back in the elevator “Sorry, just thinking about something that happened a while ago” she admitted.

Alex smiled “Who was she?” she asked.

Kara smiled sadly as she pressed the button before looking at Alex “The love of my life” she said as a lone tear ran down her cheek as the doors closed, Alex felt something wet on her cheek and she brought her fingers up to it only to find a tear and her heart was aching, why did Kara’s response make Alex feel this way, J’onn watched silently urging Alex to remember, Alex was standing by the closed elevator doors as she looked at the tear drop on her fingers before she was called by an agent, Alex snapped out of it before joining the agent that called her.

In the meantime:

Lena walked towards Kara’s office door and found Kara’s personal assistant was gone, she heard crying coming from within the office and Lena sighed heavily, she knew Kara had gone to the DEO to visit J’onn and no doubt had ran into Alex, opening the door Lena stepped into the office and closed it behind her, Kara was curled up on the couch with a pillow case that was no doubt Alex’s pillow from the bed they once shared, Lena sat beside her and gently removed the pillowcase from Kara before pulling her into a tight hug and allowed Kara to sob into her shoulder.

Gently rubbing small circles into Kara’s back Lena held her tight “Shhhhh it’s going to be okay” she whispered comforting her best friend, her heart aching for how upset Kara was, Kara was clinging to her best as if she was a lift raft and Lena was rocking her back and forth to try and calm her down from the storm of emotions, after a while Kara had managed to calm down and she headed down into the cave with Lena.

Lena smiled “So… last night Batwoman stopped Red Daughter” she said with a grin “Good job on that by the way” she said.

Kara smiled back “Thank but I never would have done it without you” she said.

Lena shrugged “I doubt that but thanks… so now what?” she asked.

“Now… I need to send your brother a message” Kara said as she pressed the button on the computer and Lena stared at the list of names with Lex’s name right at the top “second of all, I need to get rid of this” she said as she pressed another button, soon the image of National City appeared on the 2nd screen and a green dome appeared over it.

Lena knew what that was “The kryptonite shield keeping your cousin out” she said.

“Exactly” Kara replied “Tonight your brother is going to be attending an event… I intend to crash it” she said.

Lena groaned pitifully “I know and I’m going to be there, no doubt he will be there to piss me off” she muttered.

Kara placed a hand on her shoulder “I will be right behind you” she said.

Lena looked at Kara with pleading eyes “Any chance we trade places, you go as my guest and I’ll crash the party as Batwoman?” she asked.

Kara asked “No chance” she replied as she giggled before slapping Lena’s ass.

Lena jumped and smirked “You touch my ass again, I expect dinner and a movie” she said before heading to the elevator, ignoring the way her heart skipped when she saw Kara smile at her.

“See you tonight?” Kara called after her as the elevator doors closed.

Yeah having Kara back was going to provide so much fun for Lena.

Kara walked over to where she kept her gadgets and got them ready for the night.

That Night:

The Party was in full swing and Lex as usual was bugging Lena and pissing her off, everyone in the building was either too afraid of him and his guards or they were too corrupt and were on his payroll, this city was falling into the darkness and nothing Lena or anyone could do to stop it… well except one, Lena looked to her watch and waited patiently for Kara’s arrival, she had said she intended to crash the party and she could imagine Kara walking through the front door as Batwoman.

Lex walked over to her and she was beginning to lose her temper “Fuck off Lex, I’m nothing like you” she snapped.

Lex smiled smug “Oh you are, more than you realize” he replied.

Lena roughly shoved him away from her “Go away” she snarled.

“Now is that anyway to treat your brother?” Lex asked with a laugh, the commotion was drawing the attention of many attendees at the party’s attention but nobody did anything they were too afraid of Lex and his private guards… well all except one person who had decided she had seen enough.

Without warning the skylight above shattered and Lena looked up and grinned as Batwoman came crashing through the skylight, her cape expanded wide slowing her descent as she landed on the ground in the center of the dancefloor, Lex went to grab a knife but Batwoman was faster as she threw a batarang our and knocked the knife from his hand, Lena backed away as Batwoman stormed over to him, grabbing him by his throat she slammed him up against the wall and gripped and squeezed his throat tight “Hello Lex” she greeted, her voice dark and rough.

“So… you are the woman who took out my weapon” Lex replied “I’ve been so looking forward to meeting you” he said.

“I do believe Lena over there told you to leave her alone” Batwoman growled “You really should listen to her” she snarled “Now here is my warning to you Lex, I’m coming for you” she stated before punching him in the stomach “And there won’t be any mercy for either you… or your mother” she snarled.

The Private Guard charged forward with batons, Batwoman yanked Lex away from the wall and roughly shoved him into 2 of the private guards before engaging the other 3, Lena watched in awe as Batwoman/Kara moved fluidly amongst the guards, she admired the way Kara’s flexed in the suit and how fast she was, it made her knee’s weak, Batwoman blocked and attacked the guards protecting Lex as they attacked her, blocking the batons Batwoman and the guards continues their struggle.

Batwoman knocked out all, of the guards except 1, he went to strike her with the baton but she caught it between the fins on her arms and she broke the piece in half, grabbing the broken piece she jammed it into the guards leg and he cried out in pain before being headbutted hard by Batwoman and knocked him out, Batwoman took the other broken piece of the baton and stormed over to Lex who was pressed against the wall, Batwoman growled as she jammed it into his shoulder hard and he screamed in pain.

Lena had never seen Kara so violent before but a part of her enjoyed seeing this side of Kara, grabbing one of Lex’s armed guards Batwoman grappled her way back onto the roof, Lex could only watch as Batwoman kicked his guard off the roof and he screamed as he fell to his death, smashing down onto the buffet table hard, the guests screamed in horror as Batwoman just sent a clear message to Lex.

She wasn’t going to stop… not until he was dead.

Batwoman vanished into the darkness, Lena had never seen Lex so scared before but at the same time she had never seen Kara so angry and kill a man just to send a message, she was losing herself.

2 Nights later:

Lena had enough, Kara was working non-stop controlling the company and going out as Batwoman, Kara ate, slept, ran her company until the night when she went out as Batwoman but now Lena had enough, Kara needed a life beyond just K-Enterprises and Batwoman patrols, she needed to get out and start dating again and hang out with friends like she used to do.

Lena walked into the cave whilst Kara was making modifications on her motorcycle, stiffening her shoulders Lena stormed over to Kara and yanked the tool from Kara’s hand, placing it on the side Lena looked to a confused Kara “Get up, you and I are going for a drink so go get ready” she said firmly.

Kara whined petulantly “Lena!” she pleaded.

“NOW MISSY!” Lena said with authority like a parent telling her child to do something.

Kara pouted “Okay” she muttered as she stomped away.

Lena stood there with wide eyes “What the hell just happened?” she asked herself before shaking her head and she waited for Kara to ready, Kara returned wearing a white shirt, jeans, trainers and a leather jacket, her hair curled down to her shoulders and her glasses resting on her face.

Lena shook her head confused “Why are you still wearing those?” she asked confused “You’re no longer Supergirl and you’re wearing a mask, also you are completely human, you have no need for a disguise” she reminded.

Kara nodded her head “I know, but Supergirl’s face is all over the news, its going to be difficult to explain how I look exactly like her” she said.

Lena hummed in response, she realized that Kara was correct, so she followed her best friend out to the car.

Lena and Kara arrived at the bar and Kara froze, sitting in the booth at the far end was Alex and her fiancée Kelly Olsen, Kara glared at Lena “Lena!” she snarled.

Lena looked genuinely horrified “I had no idea they would be here” she said.

Alex looked up and spotted Lena “Lena… over here” she called as she waved to Lena.

Kara growled “I’m leaving” she muttered and went to leave.

Lena stopped her “We’re here now, look I’m going to go over and tell her I’m spending time with my best friend, you won’t even have to come over and talk” she said.

Kara grumbled a small “Fine” and she walked to the booth, Lena smiled and she walked over to join Alex and Kelly, the conversation took longer than expected because Alex was asking Lena if she had heard anything more about the Batwoman, Kelly decided to keep the woman Lena came with company whilst they talked.

Kara was nursing her drink when Kelly came over “Hi… do you mind if I join you?” she asked.

Kara smiled politely and she motioned to the opposite side of the booth “Sure” she replied.

Kelly smiled as she sat down and soon they began to talk about Alex and the coming wedding, Kelly never noticed the flash of sadness in Kara’s eyes as they talked about Alex and the coming wedding, Kelly looked at Lena before looking at Kara “So how long have you known Lena for?” she asked.

“For a few years” Kara revealed “I’ve been away” she said.

Lena rejoined Kara and looked at Kelly “Your fiancée is waiting for you” she said.

Kelly smiled politely and she jumped to her feet and headed back to Alex, Alex shook her head and got to her feet, Lena tried to stop her but Kara was too angry, Lena left her alone and talking to Alex’s new fiancée, she was pissed and rightly so… now she just wanted to beat some criminals to death.

It hurt too much to see Alex with Kelly.

Lena realized she screwed up… she left Kara talking to Kelly.

Now she had to think of a way to make it up to her.

Later that night:

Batwoman stood on the edge of a rooftop overlooking and alley, in the alley was a parked van and inside was crates of weapons, at the back was gang members as the driver of said van was showing them the weapons, Batwoman snarled as she dropped from the rooftop and slammed down on the roof of the van, the windows of the van shattered as the roof of the van caved in slightly, rising to her feet Batwoman glared at the startled gang members, she heard a shotgun pumping behind her and when she turned around she got the full blast from a 12 gauge into her side, the force of the gun blast sent her flying and crashing into the trashcans.

The Gang members whooped and laughed as they closed in on the dustbins where Batwoman landed but instead they found nothing, their faces paled as their hearts beat faster, the rear of the gang members was yanked up into the darkness and a second later he was thrown from the roof and sent crashing back onto the van, Batwoman came down hard from the darkness of the rooftop into the center of the gang members and the alley echoed with grunts and landing fists and a gun shot from a shotgun until silence.

Batwoman was gone and all that was left was 3 gang members dead; 1 from being dropped from the rooftop and onto the van, 2nd from a snapped neck and the 3rd with a shotgun blast to the chest, whilst the rest of the gang members were badly injured with broken arms and legs.

Batwoman was declaring war on crime in National City and the casualties were piling up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2.
> 
> The reason I am posting so fast is because I have in fact finished at least 9 chapters whilst I was waiting to join AO3 so I hope you will all enjoy.
> 
> Love you all loads.
> 
> Emily 
> 
> XOXOXO


	4. Chapter 3: Bruised Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batwoman works with Alex and DEO agents to hunt for the Kryptonite shield generator keeping Superman out only to find they were tricked, Alex and Batwoman confront a traitor, Alex and Batwoman talk and Alex admits she feels she knows Kara and Kara vents her anger about Lex and the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone.
> 
> How is everyone feeling?
> 
> Here is chapter 3 of the story.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy.
> 
> See you at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Love Emily XOXOXO

Lena walked in and her cheeks heated up when she saw Kara in a black sports bra and pants but her blush faded when she saw the awful bruise on Kara’s body, soon her blush faded and she became panicked as she dumped her bag onto the side and rushed to Kara’s side “Oh my god, what happened?” she asked as she examined the nasty bruise before her on Kara’s body “Last night I got hit by a shotgun blast, knocked me right into the trashcans” Kara revealed as she pressed the ice pack to her side and hissed painfully, “Here, let me” Lena said as she took the ice pack from Kara’s hand and gently applied it to the bruised area “Damn, you’re lucky Kara, if you didn’t have that armour you’d be a sieve” she said as she continued to gently apply pressure as Kara hissed painfully.

“Yea, last night proved 1 thing… I need to be faster, the amount of armour on that suit is weighing me down” Kara said as she watched Lena pressed the ice patch on the effected areas.

Lena looked at Kara “You should go to the hospital and find out if there is any internal damage” she suggested as she pressed the ice pack against the bruise hard causing Kara to cry out.

“Ow Lena, be careful!” Kara snapped “You did that on purpose!”

Lena smirked “Yeah because you are a fucking moron!” she snapped back.

Kara growled and mumbled something unintelligible before sighing heavily “Okay fine, I can’t go to the hospital because they will ask too many questions but… I can go to the DEO” she said.

Lena beamed “That will make me feel so much better” she replied and she continued to ice pack Kara’s bruise until Kara got dressed and headed out, the sight of Kara in a sports bra earlier left Lena hot under the collar so she headed back to her penthouse to shower.

The DEO:

Kara was buttoning up her shirt when J’onn walked in “Well good news is that you are okay, you’re going to be sore but the suit took the full impact from that shotgun blast” he explained as he looked at her.

Kara slipped her jacket on and she turned to him “Okay, thanks” she said as she headed to the door.

J’onn cleared his throat “Uh Kara, there is something we need to discuss” he started “The Kryptonite shield” he said.

“I’m handling it” Kara replied.

“The DEO already has a fix on it’s location, we’ll be hitting it tonight” J’onn said.

Kara looked at him before scoffing “No way, I got burned by the DEO before… I’m not going through that again” she said firmly.

J’onn looked at her “Kara, please… just provide back-up” he pleaded “Alex will be leading the team… would you want anything to happen to her?” he asked.

Kara stopped on the spot and growled “Goddamn it… fine” she snapped “But don’t think I will am working for the DEO ever again, this is the last time” she stormed off.

Alex spotted Kara and she decided to intercept her and engage in polite conversation “Hey Kara, you okay?” Alex asked as she caught up to Kara.

Kara stopped and turned to her “I am fine Alex, just came to get an… old injury checked” she said “J’onn offered to check up on it” she explained.

Alex smiled “You seem to be agitated” she said.

Kara just shrugged “Let’s just say I’m being forced to work with people that have burned me” she said “I got to go” she turned and headed out, J’onn knew it was a low blow but his agents needed back-up because they were short handed since Red Daughters and the PMC’s attacks on the DEO.

In the meantime:

Lena was in her lab on the computer, there were metal plates all around her on the workspace as she typed away at her computer, on the computer was the final rendering of the new Batwoman suit for Kara, the suit was black like the original suit but unlike the original suit it was less bulky and less armoured but it would allow Kara to move faster, she also designed newer gadgets and upgraded Kara’s cowl which she ‘borrowed’ from the cave, the bat symbol on the suit was also different, unlike the original suit Kara had which had a dark red bat symbol.

The new suit would have a blue bat symbol on the chest piece with a gold outline around it, a blue symbol would suited Kara so much better in Lena’s opinion and she was right, picking up the cowl Lena admired it as she set it aside and beg to work on the final rendering of the suit, the separation of the plates made moving faster easier as well being more flexible and it would make Kara more of a badass.

Lena had so many ideas for gadgets for Batwoman.

Kara was in the cave sorting out the old suit when Lena came in with a large metal case “Hey Lena” she greeted.

“Hey Kara, so how’s was it at the DEO?” Lena asked.

“Shitty, I’m being forced to work with them tonight” Kara muttered as she dug one of the shotgun pellets from out of the old armour.

Lena looked horrified “Seriously, after everything that had happened?” she asked, “After everything they did?!” she was pissed “Let me guess, J’onn used Alex against you?” she asked.

Kara nodded “Got it in one” she said as she yanked a pellet from the armour “By the way have you seen my cowl?” she asked.

Lena grinned “Forget the armour… I have something for you” she said as she placed the metal case onto the table nearby and handed Kara the cowl “I made a few modifications” she said “Put it on” she instructed.

Kara put the cowl on and hummed “Okay, don’t see anything different” she replied.

Lena smirked “Okay, hold on” she opened the case slightly to quickly pull out a gauntlet with fins on the side, typing at the screen Lena looked at Kara once more “You ready?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Ready but for what?” she asked.

Lena pressed the button and soon Kara stumbled back as the eyeholes of the cowl lit up with a blue light “Holy shit!” Kara squeaked as the darkness and Lena was illuminated for Kara to see, the cowl was scanning everything including Lena and her heartbeat and pulse “What the fuck?” Kara wondered as she looked around.

“An onboard forensic scanner” Lena revealed as she picked up a bullet and ensured her thumb print was on it “Hold this in your palm and look at it” she instructed, Kara did as she was asked and soon the scanner examined the bullet revealing not only the make and calibre but also the thumb print identity from the cities database.

“Lena, you are amazing” Kara said with a grin “Shit I can see everything” she said.

“Yep, the cowl also holds a microphone for you to listen in on conversations, the case also has an advanced suit and cape along with some gadgets including an upgraded grapple gun that magnetises to your utility belt” Lena revealed “Okay, try the suit on” she said, Kara hugged her tight before going to get changed, Lena stood by the table “Oh by the way, the gauntlet computer is also linked up to the computer on your bike, just press the button and your bike will come for you” Lena revealed.

Slowly Lena saw movement in the corner of her eye and when she looked her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in awe, Kara spoke up “So… how do I look?” she asked.

“Wow” was Lena’s only response as she gazed at Kara “If criminals weren’t shitting themselves before… they will be now” Lena said causing Kara to smirk.

That night:

Alex and the DEO agents were waiting at the rendezvous for Batwoman to show up, some of the agents were complaining about being wet and cold but Alex was waiting patiently with her arms folded, the only thing pissing her off was the agents complaining about being soaked to the skin, soon though Batwoman arrived, dropping down from a crane and landing on the ground on her feet, Alex took in the sight of Batwoman and her new suit and her mouth dropped open in awe, the suit was so much less bulky than the previous suit and the bat symbol was deep blue with gold outlining it.

The suit complimented Batwoman’s figure nicely.

Alex shook her head and scolded herself before focusing “Batwoman… nice suit” she said.

“Agent Danvers” Batwoman replied, her voice deep and rough, she looked at the building “The shield generator is inside there?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head “According to an agent at the DEO, he tracked the generators location here”

Batwoman hummed as the eyeholes of the cowl lit up blue and she scanned the building “Hmm, major electrical activity but no readings of Kryptonite” she said “Okay, I’ll take the catwalk above, you and your team move along the ground floor” Batwoman said before grappling away, Alex loaded her gun “Okay, let’s move out” she ordered and they made their way into the building.

In the meantime:

Batwoman made her way through the window and crept up behind one of the guards, reaching up she placed one hand over his mouth and the other hand on his neck and with a sharp yank, she snapped his neck and his body fell to the floor motionless, taking his radio she removed the card inside and jammed it into her gauntlet before grappling up onto the platform above and snapped a snipers neck.

“Batwoman to Agent Danvers, any sign of the generator yet?” Batwoman asked into her communicator.

Alex responded instantly “Nothing yet, did the guards give you anything?” she asked.

“Didn’t ask, give me a moment?” Batwoman responded as she noticed a guard passing beneath her, jumping up onto the railings Batwoman dropped down and grabbed him, holding him tight she pressed a knife to his throat “Tell me everything I want to know, or I spray the walls with your blood” she snarled.

“Please… don’t hurt me” the soldier begged.

“I can’t promise that… answer my question” Batwoman demanded as she pressed the place to his throat “The shield generator… where is it?” she demanded.

“Shield generator… it’s not here, it’s just a server farm” the soldier replied.

Batwoman growled and snapped his neck before communicating with Alex “Agent Danvers, the generator is not here, apparently there is only…”

“Server farms” Alex finished the sentence “We just found them” she said.

“You said an agent at the DEO tracked it here, did you confirm his report?” Batwoman asked.

“Negative, we saw the amount of power this place was drawing and assumed” Alex replied.

“Assumptions is the mother of all fuck ups!!!” Batwoman snapped angrily “The Agent, what’s his name?” she asked.

“Agent Harold Lang” Alex replied.

“And let me guess, the night the PMC and Red Daughter attacked, he was conveniently away on a family emergency?” Batwoman asked knowingly.

Alex was silent for 2 seconds before replying “Yes” she said.

“Fuck, it’s a set up… get your agents out of here now!” Batwoman ordered, soon Alex, Batwoman and the agents returned to the DEO afterwards, Batwoman downloaded as much information as she possibly could before she headed back with Alex and the Agents.

Agent Lang was working at his desk when Alex walked over “Hello Lang… have you got a moment?” she asked.

“Sure?” Agent Lang replied though he could barely cover the shock of seeing her alive and well, he followed her up to the rooftop “So ma’am, what can I do for you?” he asked.

Another voice spoke up “It’s not her that wants you, it’s me” Batwoman announced as she grabbed him and dragged him to the edge of the roof, Alex watched as Batwoman dangled the traitor over the edge.

Agent Lang pleaded for Alex to save her but she just glared at him and allowed Batwoman to her fun, Batwoman held him over the edge with a tight grip “How much did Luthor pay you to send Alex on that goose chase?!” she demanded.

“I swear… I didn’t know” Lang replied, crying out in terror.

“LIAR!!!” Batwoman roared as she shook him “How much?” she demanded.

“50’000” Lang admitted “I assumed he was leading her into a trap so it couldn’t be led back to me” he replied.

“Guess Luthor screwed you” and with that Batwoman let him go and the traitor fell to his death.

Afterwards:

Batwoman and Alex was in the locker room, Batwoman could see Alex was troubled by something and she was curious as to what it was “Are you okay?” she asked.

Alex looked at her “Have you ever… met somebody who you felt like you know?” she asked “And no matter how much you try to remember them, you can’t?” she finished.

This caught Batwoman’s attention “Why do you ask?” she asked.

Alex sighed heavily “I met somebody recently and… she feels so familiar, like I know her better than I know myself” she said “Kara… she just feels so familiar” she said “Like earlier my fiancée and I were talking and I felt this wave of guilt inside me, I wanted to see Kara and apologise for something” she said.

Batwoman gave a pained smile “Your fiancée, you love her very much don’t you” she said knowingly.

Alex beamed as she nodded her head “Kelly… she is amazing” she said.

Batwoman lowered her head “Well I better get going” she said.

Alex looked confused “Are you okay?” she asked.

Batwoman smiled “I’m fine” she replied before walking away and leapt from the balcony and glided into the darkness, Alex sat there in confusion wondering why Batwoman looked so hurt by her words.

In the meantime:

A woman was standing in the alleyway surrounded by six men all of them looking at her like she was a piece of meet and they were going to devour her, 1 man unzipped his jeans and laughed “Me first” he said but before he knew what had happened a knife flew through the air and the blade cut into his throat, his body fell to the ground as Batwoman landed in front of the woman protectively and she glared hatefully at the men “If there is one thing I hate… are rapists” she snarled and soon she launched into as flurry of attacks, the alley echoed with grunting and fists landing terrible blows and snapping of limbs and cries of pain.

Batwoman was pissed and she needed to vent.

The men continued their attacks as one by one she broke their arms, legs and then the last man she broke his neck, 2 men lay dead amongst the woman’s attackers, Batwoman pulled her knife from the man’s throat and slipped it back into her belt, looking at the whimpering woman Batwoman nodded her head “Go home” she said before stalking away back into the darkness, Batwoman returned to the cave that night and she went to the office and fell asleep on the couch.

Lucy arrived at the office the following morning and she sighed heavily when she saw Kara fast asleep on the couch, shaking her head Lucy gently shook her awake “Okay, this is no place to sleep” she said as she sat down “Alex mentioned Batwoman was upset when she left so I wanted to see if you were okay?” she asked.

Kara sighed heavily “I’m fine, just hurts is all” she admitted as she tapped the spot where her heart was “This… hurts” she said.

Lucy nodded her head “I know… and I am sorry, I told J’onn to leave you out of the DEO” she said knowing Kara had issues with the DEO.

“Yeah well, I am not getting involved ever again” Kara replied with a defeated tone “I’m done” she said.

Lucy handed Kara the paper “I see your theatrics are making an impression”

Kara looked at the headlines “Batwoman: Hero or Murderer?” she read and shook her head “I’m simply doing things that nobody has the balls to do” she said “All the time I have heard people complaining about the PMC’s and Lex yet nobody has the courage or the balls, and the DEO is no fucking better” she said “They’re continuing to police the Aliens” she said “The only reason they meddled with Lex last night is because of the shield… no doubt when the shield is down they will go back to policing the alien civilians” she said.

Lucy nodded her head in agreement “Yeah, apparently they are going to leave him to the NCPD” Lucy revealed.

“Fucking assholes… when did their balls fall off?” Kara snapped.

Lucy smiled sadly “The Day Supergirl walked away” she admitted.

“Well fuck them, the DEO burned me and I lost Alex… fuck them all” Kara replied getting more angry “Fuck the DEO, Alex, Lex and the goddamn PMC’s, I’m fighting to save this city and once I am done with Lex and his friends… the DEO is right next on my fucking list” she revealed.

Lucy looked stunned at Kara “You seriously are declaring war on the DEO?” she asked.

“Damn right I am… once Lex and his PMC army is dealt with and that shield is down?” Kara replied “The DEO has done nothing but burn me since I became Supergirl, drove Alex to erase her memory and when Red Daughter came along and began to set me up… they fucking believed the lie and came after me with Kryptonite” she said “I’m going to burn the DEO to the fucking ground” she said.

Lucy smirked “Seeing you so angry… is seriously a turn on” she winked.

Kara felt the anger leave her body, all her hatred for the DEO went away… for now.

But no doubt it would be back… she was going to take down the DEO.

Because all the DEO did was cause her pain when she was Supergirl.

Time to get some payback… After Lex and his army was dealt with.

But was Kara right... or was her anger misdirected and wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Emily here at the of this chapter.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Now I know what you are thinking, the DEO doesn't deserve Kara's anger.
> 
> Well do not worry, it's misdirected anger which will be discussed between Lena and Kara at some point in the future because lets face it, we all have misdirected anger at somebody.
> 
> Unless you agree with Kara and want to see her take on the DEO after she takes down Lex.
> 
> Love Emily XOXOXO


	5. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Author's note

Hello there everyone, Emily here.

How are you all doing?

Now I am doing another Author's note because it's been pointed out that nothing will ever be the same between Kara and Alex, that they would not be able to go back to the way things were before they got engaged, and I have been rereading the story and there is Kalex pining mostly from Kara.

My question to my readers is, do I turn this back into a Kalex or do I continue to move forward and if you choose Supercorp, how do I resolve the Kara and Alex issue.

Lots of love

Emily

XOXOXOXO


	6. Chapter 4: Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is miserable but Eliza and Jeremiah are here to help, Batwoman finally takes the shield down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone.
> 
> Emily here again for the 2nd time today to post the next chapter of my story.
> 
> Please read the Authors note that was posted today and give me your thoughts.
> 
> Thank you and please enjoy.

Kara was standing in her office, she had just finished a press conference to announce a brand new Communication system as well as a new cheap but high tech transportation system to help unite the city and revealed the date construction would begin on the rail system, Lena stood by her side for support like she had always done and Kara was feeling very grateful to her best friend, Lucy walked in a few minutes later “Nice going” she said “I watched the press conference” she revealed as she sat on the couch “Seeing you standing there looking all business like was kind of hot” she said with a wink.

Kara smirked as she turned and looked at Lena “Well if you think standing still and answering questions is hot, you should see what I can do when I really get moving” she winked causing Lucy’s cheeks to turn red, Kara had been extra flirty lately which was refreshing because Kara was constantly pining for her ex-fiancée who still didn’t remember her.

Dinner Date:

Kara hung up “Well Lena isn’t coming?” she announced to Lucy.

Lucy shrugged “Well more of you for me” she replied with a grin.

Kara blushed and nudged her “Shut up” she said as they sat down in a booth and began to eat, talking about each other’s days, Kara had so much plans for the city and its future whilst Lucy had plans for the DEO, every mention of the DEO left a sour taste in Kara’s mouth and her face morphed into disgust, Lucy quickly changed the subject to Lois and Clark, she did her best to steer clear of moment killers like mentioning Alex to the heartbroken woman.

Kara decided to brave the pain and asked “So… how is Alex?” she asked.

Lucy smiled at how brave Kara was “She’s fine, she’s…” she stopped not wanting to hurt Kara with the truth about what Alex was up to.

Kara smiled “Its okay, you can tell me” she said bracing herself for the truth.

“She’s having dinner with Eliza and Jeremiah” Lucy revealed.

Kara nodded her head “Wow… okay cool” she said before getting to her feet “Can you give me a moment?” she asked.

Lucy watched as Kara headed to the bathroom, Kara stormed in and braced herself against the sink, looking at the mirrors Kara felt the pain and the anger burning inside her, and for the first time in her life… she hated Alex, genuinely hated her for erasing her memories, Kara felt the hatred and her anger boiling over so pulling her fist back she slammed it into the mirror causing it to shatter, panting heavily Kara looked at her knuckles and saw how badly they were bleeding, tears pouring down her cheeks Kara collapsed to the floor and sobbed heavily.

After a while Kara heard an all too familiar voice “Kara… sweetie” the voice of Eliza spoke up from beside her and when Kara looked she saw Eliza smiling down at her, kneeling down to Kara’s level Eliza took in the sight of Kara’s bloodied hand from when she punched the mirror and gently she pulled Kara into a tight embrace allowing Kara to sob into her shoulder “It’s going to be okay Kara… you’ll always be daughter to me and Jeremiah” she whispered.

“I MISS HER SO MUCH!” Kara sobbed as she clung to Eliza.

“I know you do” Eliza said as she held Kara tight.

Kara finally pulled back and looked at Eliza “How… How did you find me?” she asked.

Eliza shrugged “Lucy called me and told me she had told you Jeremiah and I were in the city for Dinner with Alex and Kelly, I knew you were going to be upset so I made an excuse and tracked your cell phone” she revealed.

Kara wiped the tears from her eyes “You didn’t need to do that” she said.

Eliza placed a finger on Kara’s lips “Yes I did, now come on” she said as she helped Kara to her feet.

Once Eliza bandaged Kara’s hand up they left the bathroom and Eliza took Kara back to K-Enterprises and Eliza could see that Kara had been sleeping there since her return “Hold on, is this where you’ve been living?” she asked in disbelief “What about your apartment?” she asked.

“I sold it… too many memories” Kara admitted.

“When was the last time you had a goodnight sleep?” Eliza asked.

“I’ll let you know when it happens” Kara answered as she dropped into the seat at her desk.

Eliza shook her head “Uh no, this is not happening!” she said firmly “Come on”

Kara looked confused “Where we going?” she asked confused.

“I’m taking you to see a real estate, I’m not having my adopted daughter sleeping on a couch in her office” Eliza said firmly.

“But Alex?” Kara asked confused.

“Has a place to live, she has moved on and your stuck in the past… time for you to move on too” Eliza replied, “Now come on!” she ordered.

Kara knew better than to argue with Eliza, Eliza and Jeremiah extended their stay in National city to help get Kara sorted out, they never told Alex who they were helping, once Eliza helped Kara find a Luxury Penthouse near K-Enterprises, Jeremiah and Eliza helped Kara pick the furniture and other pieces she would need, Kara appreciated the help but she felt guilty about hogging from Alex but they had it figured out, Jeremiah and Eliza managed to split their time between Kara and Alex equally.

Once the penthouse was ready Kara moved in and Eliza and Jeremiah helped her unpack, still Alex had no idea who it was they was helping so one day she followed them and was surprised to see it was Kara and she was even more surprised to see Eliza and Jeremiah hug and kiss Kara on the cheek like they had done with her so many times on their visits, Alex was confused as hell as to why they were familiar with Kara and who she was… so she went looking for evidence.

In the meantime:

Once Eliza and Jeremiah finished unpacking the boxes Eliza hugged Kara tight “You have our number Kara, call if you need us” she said.

Kara smiled until she remembered something, heading over to her leather jacket she pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to Eliza and Jeremiah “Here, can you take this from me, dump it in a trash can, sell it… I don’t care” she said.

Eliza smiled sadly as she looked inside and sure enough, it was the engagement ring Alex had used to propose to Kara, looking at Kara with a smile Eliza hugged her tight “Call us… please” she pleaded.

Kara nodded her head as she smiled back, Eliza released her and Jeremiah took his turn to hug Kara tight, kissing her cheek he pulled away “Anytime you need us, we’ll be there” he said.

“Thanks” Kara replied and she watched as they left the penthouse, once they were gone she walked into the bedroom and collapsed, she was both physically and emotionally exhausted, but she was making progress, she kept that ring for 7 years and getting rid of it made her feel a little lighter than before.

In the meantime:

Alex had made a shocking discovery and she confronted J’onn and her parents about it and they confirmed half the story, Kara was in fact Supergirl and that she was Alex’s adopted daughter, Alex was forced to erase her memories to protect Kara, because Kara was such a big part of her life though Alex subconsciously fought against the memory block so J’onn was forced to erase all her memories of Kara and replace them with new memories, once the story was explained Alex was clutching Kelly tight as she sobbed, she couldn’t believe she was forced to erase memories of Kara, some of the memories had returned but there were gaps, Alex only remembered the sisterly bond between Kara and herself, she never remembered the love they shared and nobody told her that she was Kara’s fiancée after she proposed to Kara, J’onn explained Kara made herself human and walked away sometime after having become lost and tired of being alone and making sacrifices.

Kara was laying in bed when there was a phone call from Eliza and 12 missed calls from Alex, grabbing the phone Kara answered the phone “Hey Eliza, what’s up?” she asked curiously.

“Kara, you have incoming!” Eliza warned.

Kara’s face morphed into a comical ‘WTF’ expression “Uh what?” she asked.

“Alex… she remembers?” Eliza revealed and Kara felt her heart leap with joy but the joy was short lived when Eliza explained the rest, Alex remembers her being a sister but nothing else… basically Kara was back to square 1 and she was going to be forced to see Alex with Kelly which was going to break her heart.

There was a furious pounding on the door, Kara took a deep breath “Okay, I can do this” she whispered to herself as she walked to the door and after a quick breath she opened the door, outside the penthouse door was Alex and she was crying, Kara smiled “I missed you” she said struggling to keep her own tears.

“I REALLY MISSED YOU!” Alex cried as she pulled Kara into the tightest hug possible and Kara clung to her as if they were each other’s life supports, holding each other incredibly tight as they broke down into tears, being adopted sisters again was going to have to do… Alex was happy with Kelly and Kara wasn’t going to get in the way of that, Kara and Alex caught up about what they missed for the last 7 years of each other’s lives that they had missed out on, Alex asked why Kara made herself human and Kara admitted she was tired of protecting people that would never accept her and because the DEO chose to believe the lie and hunt her down.

Once Kara was finished explaining the truth Alex paled instantly as memories started flooding her mind, Kara grew worried and began to gently shake Alex’s shoulders until Alex looked into her eyes, without warning Alex surged forward and their lips met, fireworks exploded in Kara’s chest as she kissed Alex back with equal passion but then the moment was brought to a sudden halt.

The sound of an alarm beeping and Kara found herself face first on the floor after she rolled out of bed, looking around Kara realized it was a dream, turning off the alarm Kara looked at the time and saw 2 hours had passed since Eliza and Jeremiah left the penthouse and she sighed heavily, her phone buzzed to life and she answered it “Hello” she greeted not bothering to look at the name.

“Hey Kara, it’s Alex” Alex’s voice came from the other end of the cell phone.

“Hey, what’s up?” Kara asked confused and slightly hopeful because of the dream.

“Well Kelly and I were wondering if you would like to join us for a drink tonight?” Alex asked.

Kara’s hope was dashed, and she cursed the dream but smiled nonetheless “Uh okay, see you soon” she said before hanging up and with a frustrated groan she grabbed the pillow and screamed into it, Kara got changed into fresh clothes before heading out to meet with Alex and Kelly who were waiting in the corner booth with Lena.

Joining them in the booth Kara smiled at Alex “Hey” she greeted.

“Hi” Alex replied as she looked at Kara, Lena looked at Kara and placed her hand on top of Kara, giving Kara’s hand a gentle squeeze Kara smiled in appreciation, the 4 of them began talking about their days, Alex wanted to ask how Kara knew her parents and why they helped her find an place to live but she kept the question to herself, the 4 of them just talked about their days and Alex was thinking about the DEO traitor Batwoman had stopped but the question remained.

Was there more of them, was there more traitors?

It was a question she was going to find the answer too but more than that, she was going to find out just why Kara was so familiar.

The night went on:

Once Alex, Kelly, Kara and Lena left the bar Alex and Kelly bid goodnight and headed home, Lena looked at Kara with a sad smile “Are you… okay?” she asked as she placed a hand on Kara’s shoulders.

Kara nodded her head “Surviving, about all I can do?” she answered.

Lena smiled “Well maybe a night of kicking ass will make you feel better, and maybe messing with Lex” she said as she produced a flash drive from her pocket.

Kara looked at her confused “What is that?” she asked.

“The data you pulled from the server farm, I managed to find information on the kryptonite shield generator” Lena revealed.

Kara grinned as she took the drive from Lena’s hands “Thanks” she said.

Lena turned and walked back to her car and Kara looked back to Alex and Kelly who were walking away in the distant, suddenly though 3 men stepped from the shadows and began to follow them, Kara saw another 3 across the street and began following them so Kara began to follow them, speeding up to catch up with the men, Alex and Kelly were too engrossed in their conversation to see the danger, one man drew an M9 Handgun with a silencer attached from within his jacket and took aim on Alex.

Kara pounced on the man, wrapping her left arm around his neck she grabbed the handgun and aimed it at the other 2 men and pulled the trigger, 2 bullets flew from the barrel of the silenced handgun and hit the 2 men in the head before she snapped the man’s neck that she was holding on to, dropping the body Kara dismantled the gun before going after the 3 men that was across the street from Alex, slamming into 1 of the men they tumbled into the alley, Kara flipped herself back to her feet and the other 2 men set upon her as the third got to his feet and came in for the attack, Kara blocked and moved fast, punched, kicking and breaking bones as 1 by 1 she took the men down before she had the final man pinned to the wall by his throat.

“Did Lex send you?” Kara asked as she kept the man pinned.

The man nodded “Please, don’t hurt me” he cried out.

Kara growled “I can’t promise that” she took his knife and rammed the blade into his gut 3 times before letting him fall to the floor, blood oozing from his wounds as Kara turned and walked away, making sure Alex and Kelly made it home safely before heading back to the cave, tonight she was taking down the kryptonite shield once and for all.

The night:

Batwoman landed in the sewers, groaning in disgust as she looked beneath her boots Batwoman growled as she made her way through the sewers towards the source of the signal for the shield generator, she could hear distant voiced ahead of her and she continued on until she was swallowed up in the darkness, in the centre of large chamber was the shield generator and armed guards were patrolling, Batwoman stalked the men from the shadows before she pressed the button on her utility belt and the lights exploded shrouding the chamber in darkness and with a smirk Batwoman moved in.

Grabbing the man closest to her she yanked him in and snapped his neck, the guards activated their night vision goggles and found his body “Holy shit… it’s here, the bat is here!” one of the PMC shield guards cried out in terror.

“Quiet, keep your eyes peeled, it’s just a woman in a costume” the leader said “Bryce, cover the rear” he ordered only to be met with silence “Bryce?” he called before investigating the area where Bryce had just been standing only to find a gun on the floor and no sign of Bryce.

“Oh my god… this is It, we’re going to d…Ahhhhhhh!” there was a loud agonising cry as the more terrified guard was dragged away and silence filled the chamber, there was just 4 left.

The leader growled “Fuck this; Mendez, Morales and Smith… form up on me” he ordered.

Batwoman remained in the darkness before popping a flash bomb which blinded the remaining 4 guards and she launched into attack, the sewers echoed with gunfire and grunting as Batwoman’s fists collided with the guards before finally the guards were either dead or knocked out stepping over the guards dead or unconscious bodies Batwoman made her way to the shield generator and she grabbed the panel and tore it open revealing the Kryptonite inside, smirking Batwoman reached in and yanked it out hard.

In the meantime:

Lex was in his office standing by the window with a glass of whiskey in his hands when his computer began to frantically beep, he walked over to the computer and pulled up the image and he saw the Kryptonite shield had fallen and he roared in rage as he slammed his fist into the red button “DIE BAT!” he spat.

Down in the sewers Batwoman placed the Kryptonite in a lead containment she had for Kryptonite and she placed it in her utility belt when she heard something beginning to beep, following the sound Batwoman looked beneath the generator and saw a lot of C4 explosives under the generator’s main power core, Batwoman ran as fast as she could, making it to the surface Batwoman dived for the nearest cover as the generator exploded, the force of the explosion knocked Cars over onto their sides, Batwoman grappled up onto the rooftop just as the explosion happened and watched as the explosion left a nasty crater in the street, sighing heavily Batwoman returned to the cave and disposed of the Kryptonite.

Tonight, she had won… she took down the shield to allow her cousin in.

But… he never came, even after she called him; he told her he couldn’t help.

And just like with the DEO, he turned his back on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone.
> 
> Here we are at the end of the 4th chapter of the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I look forward to reading your comments.
> 
> Love from Emily
> 
> XOXOXOXO


	7. Chapter 5: Loss and Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes through another devastating loss and makes progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, Emily here for you all.
> 
> Here is the latest part of the story.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it and I will see you at the finish line.

Kara arrived on the Smallville farm, and unlike previously she was forced to drive but as soon as she stepped onto the farm she could see everything was different, the farm had workers on the land and Clark was having help moving stacks of hay, he was also sweating and Kara soon realized, he was human which was seriously strange so Kara walked over to the barn “Clark?” she called as she walked up the path towards the barn.

Clark looked at her with a smile “Kara, so good to see you” he greeted her with a tight hug.

Kara hugged him back tight before pulling away to look at him “Okay, I’m seeing but not believing” she said as she looked him over “Okay, explain?” she demanded as they sat on the rear of the truck “What happened?” she asked, Clark reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold bullet “What the hell?” Kara whispered as she examined it “Is this?” she looked to him and he nodded his head.

“Gold Kryptonite?” Clark revealed as he motioned to the bullet, shot by an assassin by the name of Deadshot” he revealed “Bullet hit me in the shoulder, I was lucky because he was aiming for my heart but at the last moment I moved and instead it tore into my shoulder” he explained as he looked at the far “Still, there are worst ways to go” he said.

Kara looked confused “What do you mean ‘go’… you’re here and alive” she said.

Clark shook his head “Damage is done, the Kryptonite poisoned my blood stream” he revealed “2 months… at best” he revealed.

Kara looked around “And Lois?” she asked.

Clark nodded his head and smiled “She’s holding onto hope” he replied he said.

“And you?” Kara asked concerned “What do you plan on doing?” she asked.

“Nothing” Clark replied as he gazed on the setting son “Mom is coming back to help Lois look after me” he said before inhaling deep “2 months” he chuckled “Still, worst ways to go” he said.

Kara shook her head “Don’t go… you’re all I have?” she said “Alex is gone, mom wants nothing to do with me because I’m gay, I’ve lost nearly everyone” she whispered, her voice breaking as her tears fell.

Clark pulled her into his side and wrapped her in his arms “Hey, no tears cousin…” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her head “We both know you’re so much stronger than me” he said “You still have Eliza, Jeremiah, Lena and J’onn” he said “Not to mention Oliver, Barry and Kate” he said “You will never be alone” he said before getting to his feet “Now come on, Lois and I are having a movie night tonight and your joining” he said, Kara followed and she silently vowed she would stay for the next 2 months to spend time with Clark until the end came.

2 months, it wasn’t a long time and the 2 months seemed to fly by as Kara spent every moment on the farm, she was practically running things as Lois and Martha spent time with their son, Clark was so much weaker with every day that came and went within the 2 months, by the end Kara watched as her cousin wasted away, Kara gave Martha and Lois a final moment, stepping out into the storm Kara stumbled her way down the path, the thunder roared in the clouds overhead as the rain came down hard soaking Kara to her skin but Kara was numb, stumbling further down the path Kara fell to her knee’s and let out the loudest scream she had ever done, she screamed to the top of her lungs to the clouds above as the grief and rage overcame her.

Her screams almost drowned out by the thunder that roared as she kneeled in the muddy driveway “HOW MUCH MORE MUST YOU TAKE FROM ME!!!” she bellowed to the thunder before she began to sob “Alex… now Kal… HOW MUCH MORE!!!” she screamed to the heavens before her body began to shake as she sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks, the faint sound of a car pulling up towards her was almost drowned out by the thunder, Kara didn’t care who it was, she was too broken to care, the sound of the door opening followed and soon the familiar sound of Lena calling to her, looking up Kara looked at Lena with a look of surprise “Lena” she whispered, Lena slammed the door forgetting her umbrella and she pulled Kara into a tight hug and allowed Kara to cry into her shoulder, soon Kara was emotionally exhausted and Lena took her to a motel for the night so Kara could sleep.

The funeral was painful for everyone, Clark had a lot of people in Smallville attend and everyone had a story about how he saved them back in high school, each and every person was changed by Clark Kent and his selflessness, Lana Lang came to the funeral to pay her respects, she loved Clark and missed him so much, Lois stood with Martha the whole time but on occasions she would hold Kara’s hand and talk to her about how much Clark loved her and was proud of her.

Lois even revealed that Clark had been there for Kara, watching from a distance and looking out for her which she never knew, there were pictures of ever moment of Kara’s life as she grew up with the Danvers, up until the pictures of Kara on the night she and Alex announced their engagement to everyone, that memory brought the most pain for Kara, by the end of the funeral Kara returned home with Lena and Marth stayed with Lois to finalize the deal on the farm, Kara though made a shocking split second decision, she knew how much Clark loved the farm and knew how much Martha wanted it to remain in the family, so Kara brought it, Kara brought the farm and paid off what was owned to the bank before hiring staff to run the place, a farm manager and new equipment.

Martha and Lois were grateful Kara had brought the farm that way it remained with a member of Clark’s family, Martha was getting too old and living in Metropolis and Lois was running the Daily Planet.

National City:

Kara kept herself busy, she made daily calls to the farm to check how everything was going and found it was going great, the crops and harvest was going extremely and the produce was providing a lot of profit, Kara was glad she made the gamble to by the farm but of course running a company like K-Enterprises and now the farm was going to weigh on her along with her duties as Batwoman, so she made Lena a partner on the farm, that way at least the burden of managing it was shared and the farm would provide Kara with an escape from the misery that haunted her mind on a daily basis: Alex.

One night:

Kara was in her office when her office phone rang out, grabbing her phone she placed the receiver to her ear “Hello, it’s 9:30pm so this better me good!” she stated firmly.

“Kara, it’s J’onn” J’onn greeted from the other end of the phone.

“Come on J’onn… whatever you need I am sure you lot can handle it” Kara snapped as she bumped her forehead against her desk in frustration.

“It’s important Kara!” J’onn argued not taking no for an answer.

“It’s always fucking important, I told you J’onn I am done!” Kara snapped.

“Kara… Alex has vanished!!!” J’onn snapped back.

Kara froze for 2 seconds before speaking “Okay…shoot” she said.

“For the past month there has been a sudden increase in people vanishing, humans and aliens” J’onn began explaining “Kara was working the case and today she took a team of agents out and tracked the unknown alien entities to a cave” he continued to explain “The disappearances were all out on the same stretch of highway on the outskirts of the city” he finished “The only trace was black webbing all over the abandoned cars”

Kara froze “Black webbing?” she asked as she paled “Are you sure?!” she asked.

“According to Alex’s reports from the previous crime scenes” J’onn replied.

Kara got to her feet “Send the reports to the bat computer” Kara ordered before she pressed the button on the phone and placed the receiver down, she got into the elevator and headed down to the cave system below.

The Batcave:

Kara stepped off the elevator and the lights flickered on automatically as she headed to the computer and pressed the button on her communicator and placed it to her ear “Okay, I’m here” she said as she pulled up the file J’onn had sent to her computer, there was pictures of the abandoned cars and sure enough there was black webbing all over the cars, Kara sighed heavily “How long has she been gone?” she asked.

“2 hours” J’onn answered.

“Send me the location of the cave Alex tracked them too” Kara said as she walked over to her suit and she got changed, suiting up into her Batwoman armour she headed out to the cave where Alex had tracked the beasts too, Kara just had to hope it wasn’t too late.

Arriving at the cave Batwoman dismounted the bike and walked to the cave entrance, pressing the button on her gauntlet she spoke into it “Okay J’onn, sending visual link” she said.

J’onn looked at the screen and watched as it began showing what she was seeing “Okay, visual link established” he said, Batwoman pulled out 2 devices and attached them together and soon she twisted the 2 pieces until it formed into a rifle looking device, J’onn looked confused and curious about the device “What is that?” he asked.

“I call it ‘The Stinger’, fires bolts of electrical charges… should be enough to stun them” Batwoman replied.

“You know what’s in there?” J’onn asked sounding surprised.

“Possibly, I just hope I am wrong” Batwoman answered cryptically before the eyes of her cowl lit up blue and she got many readings coming from inside, some of the readings were moving “Shit, they began breeding… J’onn, be ready to send a missile at this place” she said.

“What the hell is in there Kara?” J’onn demanded.

“An infestation” Batwoman answered cryptically once again and she stalked inside the cave with the Stinger in hand, moving inside the cave system she began to move carefully, scanning her corners carefully as she stayed close to the shadows, she could hear the sound of Scuttling around the corner and pressed herself against the cave wall, pressing the button of her gauntlet she looked at the image “This cave is honeycombed with tunnels, if Alex is anywhere it will be here” she said as she pointed to the small cavern next to the central chamber.

J’onn narrowed his eyes “How do you know?” he asked.

“Because they don’t like walking too far for their meal” Batwoman replied “And usually when they capture fresh meat they encase them in webbing for 3 days” she explained before moving around the corner, she continued onwards moving from one cavern to the next and moving through the cave system until she made it to the centre, slowly she moved inside and she heard heavy breathing nearby, almost sounding like… snoring?

Turning her head Batwoman smirked “Hey J’onn, you want to see what we’re dealing with?” she asked as she turned and looked at the creature.

J’onn’s eyes widened “It can’t be!” he whispered in horror as many agents went pale.

“Taranyula’s” Batwoman whispered as she slowly backed away, she could hear the faint scuttling of smaller Taranyula’s within cave system.

“But their extinct!” J’onn stated horrified.

“Apparently not, obviously they survived” Batwoman replied as she headed towards the cavern “We found the throne room… now for food storage” she said as she made her way in.

“Uh Batwoman, we saw the queen but where is the king?” J’onn asked.

Batwoman froze on the spot “You see, it’s that observation that really unnerves me” she said as she turned and saw the king was not there “Shit” she groaned and readied the weapon, she could hear the louder sound of scuttling coming closer, unlike the smaller Taranyula’s, this sound was slower and much louder causing the ground the shake, getting into cover Batwoman watched as the king returned dragging a very conscious agent behind him.

“My queen… dinner is served” the massive 8 legged red and yellow striped Taranyula king spoke with a hiss.

The red and yellow Taranyula queen rose up and yawned before gazing at her king, rubbing it’s hideous 8 legged body against her kings before gazing at the terrified agent “You always know the way to my heart” the queen spoke.

Batwoman gagged as she went to go into the chamber where Alex was when J’onn spoke “You can’t just leave him!” he said.

“Watch me, whilst their snacking down on him, it gives us time to escape” Batwoman replied with a whisper as she headed into the food storage chamber.

“Damn it Kara… save him!!!” J’onn demanded.

“And get me and Alex killed, fuck you!” Batwoman hissed “Besides the DEO has done nothing but fuck me over, why should I die for them?!” she snapped as she cut the agents out of their web casings until she found Alex.

Batwoman heard the begging of the agents “Please, don’t!!!” he cried out.

“Oooh I love it when they beg!” the queen said.

Batwoman looked at her stinger before growling “Fuck!” she whispered as she grabbed it, Alex and the others were in no fit shape to fight or to run, the Taranyula’s sting could keep their victims paralysed for a while.

The hideous 8-legged beasts closed in on their prey as the agents backed himself up against the cave wall, the queen looked ready to pounce but instead its king began to shriek in pain, looking around the queen spotted her king convulsing and being engulfed by electricity being fired from the stinger until finally the king exploded showing Batwoman in blood and guts.

“Urgh… I think I set the voltage too high” Batwoman groaned as she kicked the carcass that was ripped open before pointing to the red and yellow stripes on said kings carcass “Red meat or yellow meat?” she asked, the queen shrieked in raged and began to charge at Batwoman, readying the stinger Batwoman went to fire but instead the weapon sparked and blew a fuse, dropping the weapon to the ground Batwoman growled “Fuck this!” and with that said Batwoman drew 2 knives from behind her and she and the queen launched towards each other.

The Bat vs the spider queen… only 1 was leaving the cave alive.

Sliding beneath the massive alien spider Batwoman used her knives to slash the creatures legs, the creature shrieked and backed away as Batwoman continued to charge forward and dodged the queens attacks before retaliating with her knives only to get hit hard by one of the queens front legs, Batwoman hit the cave wall hard with a grunt and she got to her feet and continued to move in and attack the alien spider queen.. slashing at the spider queen’s legs hard unleashing all her anger on it.

The Taranyula was going to die.

The DEO:

Batwoman and the Agents made it back to the DEO, Batwoman was limping, covered in bruises and bleeding with Spider guts dripping off her suit, Alex helped Batwoman into the med bay and left to let the doctor’s work on her, Batwoman had saved them from the king and queen and had J’onn destroy the nest with a team of agents before sealing the cave forever so nobody could find it and no Taranyula could escape if any had survived the burning of the nest.

Batwoman and Alex stood in silence on the rooftop looking over the city and Alex smiled “Thank you, for saving us” she said.

Batwoman nodded her head “No need to thank me, just don’t expect me to come to save you every time” she said before heading towards the edge.

Alex looked at her “Then why, why keep coming when I am in trouble?” she asked.

Batwoman scoffed “There is nothing special about you Agent Danvers” she stated and with that said Batwoman dived off the roof and vanished into the darkness.

Alex didn’t know why… but those words stung, a lot.

Kara returned to the cave and pulled her armour off one piece at a time and dropped them to the floor before finally removing her cowl and placed it on the table, sighing heavily she walked to the shower and got beneath the hot water, Kara was sore all over and bruises were covering her body but she was too numb to feel the physical pain.

Lena walked into the cave that night and found Kara sitting at her computer, Lena grinned “Okay madam” she said, she knew what night was usually was, it was the night Kara and Alex usually had their movie nights and no doubt the reminder depressed Kara a lot, turning off the bat computer Lena looked at Kara “Now listen here missy, tonight you are coming home with me” she said “We’re having a movie night” she said.

“Lena, you don’t have too… I’m fine” Kara replied.

“Fine my ass… your miserable so I am not allowing you to be miserable tonight” Lena said firmly before taking Kara’s hand and dragged her to the elevator, once they got to Lena’s penthouse her and Kara sat down and relaxed together, holding each other tight and watched the movie in silence, it was the first time Lena saw Kara as genuinely happy, well the first time after 7 years, it was after about 3 movies Kara was fast asleep on the couch with her head on Lena’s shoulder, Lena looked at Kara sleeping and soon she turned off the movies and snuggled down on the couch with Kara before falling into a deep blissful sleep.

It was the first fully 8 hours sleep Kara had without dreaming of Alex.

Progress…right?

But of course you know what they say about progress; 2 steps forward, 1 step back.

And life was about to throw one hell of a back step at her.

Alex’s memories were coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, as promised here I am at the very end on the chapter.
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed it, now I've had 7 votes for Kara to move on so guess what, I'm making this a Kalex again.
> 
> Lol no I am just kidding with you, she is moving on with Lena and with the help of one of you lovely readers, they have given me the idea on how to get out of the Kara and Alex issue I had backed myself into.
> 
> Thank you all so much and looking forward to reading more.
> 
> Love Emily
> 
> XOXOXOXO


	8. Chapter 6: Rebirth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara earth birthday gets a new name and Alex finds herself against a barrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I thought I posted this earlier but turns out that instead of posting I clicked cancel instead.
> 
> Dummy... that is what happens when you try posting a chapter whilst half asleep lol.
> 
> Anyway here you go and I hope you enjoy
> 
> See you at the end.

Alex writhed in bed groaning and whimpering as the fake memories began to break down and real memories began to take their place, memories of herself and Kara and growing up in Midvale, all her memories were coming back at once and her brain was overloading from the intense pain of it all, Kelly woke up to find Alex sweating and whimpering in pain, her forehead was on hot, Kelly was getting worried about her so she called J’onn at the DEO and he brought her to the med bay of the DEO, once Alex was stabilized he waited with Kelly for further news, he began to wonder wherever or not he should tell Kara but decided not to, she was making progress so he decided not to tell her.

Kara in the meantime was in her office the following day, she was meeting Lena for a lunch date today but she had so much paperwork to get through, the new highly advanced train system she had planned was already underway, the train was being constructed along with the rail system, Kara sighed heavily as she finished the last of the paperwork and Lena giggled from the doorway “Now I seem to remember you teasing me about when I was stuck doing paperwork” she grinned.

Kara giggled as she looked at Lena “Yeah, and for that I deeply apologize” she said as she leaned back in her chair and sighed heavily “What are you doing here, our dinner date isn’t for another…” she looked at her watch “2 hours” she said.

Lena shrugged “Well I knew you would be handling the paperwork so I decided to get the food in” she said as she motioned to the bag “I picked up your favourite” she said.

Kara sighed in relief “Oh Lena, you are a life saver” she said.

“Says the woman who goes out at night, dressed as a bat and kicked a bunch of Alien spider’s asses” Lena joked before shuddering “Urgh I hate spiders” she said.

Kara smiled “Ah their gone now” she said “Still… I feel bad” she admitted.

Lena looked at Kara confused “Why?”

“They were the last of their kind, in killing them I committed genocide” Kara answered.

Lena placed a hand on her shoulder “And if you hadn’t, those creatures would have slaughtered the whole human race” she said “You did what was right Kara” she said, Kara leaned back in her seat and Lena could see there was something else going on with Kara “Okay, what’s wrong?” she asked.

“Today, it’s what I used to call as my earth-birthday” Kara answered.

Lena soon realized what was bugging Kara “Oh… and you used to spend time with Alex on this day?” she said “Before you got began dating and got engaged” she said.

Kara nodded her head “Yeah… now, I’m alone” she said.

Lena sighed heavily “No your not” she said as she took Kara’s hand “You have me” she said “How about tonight; you and I go and get drinks and celebrate your…” she frowned “Well it can’t be your earth day now because you’re human” she said before beaming “How about we celebrate ‘Rebirth Day’ she suggested “The celebrate you becoming human and becoming Batwoman” she said.

“Rebirth day?” Kara tried it on her tongue before beaming “I like it” she replied.

Lena grinned “That’s more like it, okay I better get going because I have a meeting to attend” she said before getting to her feet and with a kiss on her cheek she headed out leaving Kara on the couch with a beaming smiled “Rebirth… I like it” she said before leaning back in her seat and sighed heavily as she began to dig in to her meal when her watch began beeping, humming curiously Kara got to her feet and headed down to the Batcave.

The Batcave:

Kara stepped off the elevator and headed up the step to the computer, pressing the button Kara hummed as she looked at the map of National City “Hmm, still light out… can’t go out as Batwoman, defeats the whole theatrics of it all” she said to herself before heading back up to her office and onto her motorcycle, J’onn at the DEO was calling her and she wanted to know why, if he was going to ask her to work with the DEO again then she was going to kick his ass, climbing off the motorbike Kara rode the elevator up to the main floor where the DEO agents were working, Kara stepped off the elevator and stuffed her hands in her pockets before moving towards J’onn’s office.

She was silently hoping that Alex wasn’t around today, she couldn’t handle seeing Alex today, knocking on the door Kara was met with silence and she poked her head in “J’onn, you pressed the button” Kara said as she looked at him.

J’onn nodded his head “Yeah I did… we found something in the back seat of one of the cars” he said as he led her to the lab, opening the door he stepped into the lab and Kara followed and sure enough Kara spotted what is was on the lab table, 2 eggs… the last of the Taranyula’s, J’onn nodded his head “The last Taranyula’s in existence” he said.

“By the markings on the eggs I say these are Praetorian eggs” Kara stated as she examined the markings and he eggs closely.

“We’re prepping the furnace” J’onn stated.

Kara turned to him with anger in her eyes “We’re not killing them!” she stated firmly.

“But Kara!” J’onn went to argue.

“I said no… there has been too much already!” Kara said.

J’onn sighed heavily “And where do you pose to dump them?” he asked.

Kara thought for a minutes “The phantom zone, safest place for them to mate and there ware plenty of prisoners in there for them to hunt” she said.

“Are you sure about this?” J’onn asked.

“Praetorians become kings and queens, king and queens spawn babies” Kara explained.

“And what happens when they run out of prisoners?” J’onn asked.

“They won’t, Kandorians are still using Phantom Zone for justice, they are throwing criminals in even as we speak” Kara explained before looking around “Is Alex around, I don’t want to run into her” she said.

J’onn wanted to tell her Alex was in the med bay but he didn’t, he kept it to himself and instead told her “She’s got the day off with Kelly” he answered.

Kara replied with a forced smile and she sighed heavily before looking at the eggs “Good” she said before nodding her head “Get the chopper, we’re going to the fortress” she said, J’onn got the chopper prepped and Kara loaded the eggs up before getting in the back with the eggs, J’onn piloted the chopper to the fortress where they activated the portal into the phantom zone and they

Once the eggs and Kara went through the portal Kara walked across the desolate wasteland until she found a cave perfect, this cave would be perfect for the new king and queen to start fresh, setting the eggs down on the ground Kara took one last look and headed back to the portal, J’onn waited until Kara was safely back in the fortress before he shut down the portal, once the portal snapped shut Kara sighed heavily before looking at him with a smile and he flew them back to the fortress.

After they returned to the DEO Kara spotted Alex and Kelly in the med bay, Kara noticed Alex was in tears and Kelly was doing her best to comfort her and Kara smiled, happy in the knowledge that Alex had somebody to love and care for her, turning away Kara headed out to the elevator and she took the ride down, no way of knowing that Alex had in fact regained her memories.

Kara headed back to the office.

In the meantime:

Alex was sitting in the med bay with Kelly, her face was buried in her hands as Kelly sat there looking as if she was having brain meltdown, Alex had just told her the whole story with a little help from J’onn and now Kelly was sitting in silence processing everything she had just heard.

“Okay” Kelly spoke after 2 hours of tense silence “Let me see if I got this straight” she said “Kara was your adopted sister who was in fact Supergirl” she started and Alex nodded her head as Kelly continued “You broke up with Maggie because she discovered you were in love with Kara but you told Kara it was because you wanted kids and Maggie didn’t” Kelly continued.

Alex shook her head “No, Maggie and I actually did break up because I wanted kids and she didn’t, Maggie discovered the truth about Kara after we broke up” she explained.

Kelly nodded her head “Okay, so you and Kara went to her friend’s wedding, you and her told each other how you felt and you slept together” she said and Alex nodded, Kelly continued to go through everything Alex had told her “Okay, so then you and Kara dated until you were engaged” she said “Then you were forced to erase her memory of her completely to protect her” she said before looking confused as she turned to J’onn “Why erase her completely from Alex’s mind?” she asked.

J’onn shook his head “Because Kara was such a big part of Alex’s life, Alex’s mind subconsciously fought the block so instead we had to erase Kara from Alex mind and replace the memories with fake memories” he admitted.

Kelly nodded her head “Okay, afterwards… what happened to Kara?” she asked.

J’onn shook his head “Afterwards Kara was broken,, Alex was gone and Supergirl was being hunted by the DEO along with Alex, she had nobody but Lena to turn to and when Alex and you…” he stopped.

Kelly closed her eyes “She must have been hurting so much” she whispered heartbroken for Kara “What happened?” she asked.

“Well afterwards Kara was tired of protecting humanity, tired of the DEO… she was finished being Supergirl so she went to Clark and he made her human, I don’t know what happened afterwards because the only people she talked to in those 7 years was Eliza, Jeremiah and Lena” J’onn admitted all I do know was that during those 7 years she made regular trips back to this Earth, paid Lena, Eliza and Jeremiah a visit and checked in on Alex, she built her own company K-Enterprises and when she came back full time… she was different, darker and more angry” J’onn explained.

“Batwoman” Alex whispered knowing why Batwoman was so familiar.

J’onn nodded his head and he walked out, Kelly kneeled and took Alex’s hand “Look… I need to know, what is going to happen to us?” she asked.

Alex shook her head “We get married, my feelings haven’t changed, you’re still the woman I want to be with” Alex replied.

“And Kara?” Kelly asked “You’re going to need to talk to her” she said.

“I can’t… Kelly… Kara… she has saved my life more times than Supergirl ever did, when I came out she was the first person I told, she… I want things to go back to how they were but I don’t want to hurt her more than I already have” Alex was growing emotionally wrecked.

Kelly took her hand and smiled “You and I both know nothing will ever be the same Alex, those feelings never die and deep down you know Kara is still in love with you” she said.

“I know, but I can’t lose her” Alex said.

“I know, maybe after some time of talking you and her can talk things out and become friends, maybe stronger than what you had before you started dating” Kelly said.

“You would be okay with that, me and Kara being friends?” Alex asked.

Kelly smiled “I don’t think I could stop you if I tried” she said “Now I think tonight you should come with me and James” she said.

“I can’t, Kara’s Earth birthday is today, and I need to see her” Alex said.

Kelly smiled “I know, James told me Lena has a surprise set up for Kara tonight for Kara’s ‘Rebirth day” she said.

Alex looked stunned “Rebirth day?” she asked confused before heading out to see J’onn “What’s Rebirth day?” she asked.

J’onn looked at her confused before looking to Kelly “You’re not invited Alex; Lena doesn’t want you there” he said.

“My brother James invites me” Kelly replied.

“He had no right to invite you” J’onn snapped before looking to Kara “Look Alex, Kara is still putting herself back together, she is not ready yet” he said “Now please… stay away” he said before heading out.

Alex lowered her head and her shoulders sagged; Kelly placed a hand on her shoulders “Maybe we can go visit your parents?” she suggested.

Alex nodded her head and she called her parents; Eliza answered the call “Oh hi Alex… Is everything okay?” she asked.

“Mom, do you mind if Kelly and I come to Midvale to visit tonight?” she asked.

“Oh honey, your father and I are actually on our way to the city tonight to visit a friend” Eliza replied.

“You mean visiting Kara” Alex replied.

“How… How do you…” Silence filled the other end of the line before Eliza gasped “Oh god… you remember, don’t you?” she asked.

“I do” Alex replied “Mom, can Kelly and I come with you, J’onn told me Lena doesn’t want Kelly and Me there” she said.

“Alex sweetie, nothing would make me happier than to see you and Kara back to the way things were but Alex, you can’t do that to the poor girl, she lost you for 7 years and you have moved on, her cousin Clark is dead… Kara doesn’t need reminding about what she has lost, it’s why Lena calls today ‘Rebirth day’” she explains “To signify Kara’s rebirth and a fresh start” she said.

“But mom!” Alex whined “Please!”

“I said no Alex, leave the poor girl alone, just for today then you can talk to her tomorrow” Eliza replied “Love you” she hung up.

Alex felt a barrier between her and Kara; J’onn, Eliza, Lena and Jeremiah would not let her through, Kelly smirked “Not like you to give up Alex” she said.

Alex decided to call somebody else “Hey Maggie, how are you doing?” she asked.

“Hey Danvers, how’s the fiancée?” Maggie asked on the over end of the phone.

Alex looked at Kelly and smiled “Oh she is fine, Maggie I need a favour?” she asked “I need you to get me into Kara’s ‘Rebirth’ party” she said.

Maggie stopped walking and her face darkened “Hell no, sorry Alex but I can’t do that to her” she said.

“WHAT?!!! BUT MAGGIE!!!” Alex was stunned to find herself up against another wall protecting Kara, even Kelly was stunned by the fact Maggie was protecting Kara.

“Why would I let you past me, Kara introduced me to my new fiancée” Maggie said “I vow to protect Kara from you” she said.

“You’re not a knight from King Arthur’s round table Maggie, you’re a friend… Please help me and Kelly get in” Alex pleaded.

“No… goodbye Alex” Maggie said firmly before hanging up.

“Maggie… Maggie!” Alex growled and snapped her phone shut “She won’t help” she said.

Kelly nodded her head completely stunned “I heard, surprised me that Maggie was so protective of Kara” she said

“Well that’s it then” Kara said as she sat down and buried her face in her hands.

Kelly shrugged “Seriously, your giving up?” she asked.

“What else can I do?” Alex asked.

Kelly just shrugged “I just didn’t think you were the type to quit” she said.

Alex growled “Get changed, we’re going to a party” she said as she stormed past Kelly.

In the meantime:

Kara was in her office alone and with her thoughts, she was thinking about how far she had come since her return, she was making progress but deep down she missed Alex and she missed her cousin, a part of her wished it had been her that was killed instead of him, just so she wouldn’t feel this pain anymore, sighing heavily Kara got to her feet and grabbed her jacket, Lena had called her and was forced to cancel their plans due to urgent business plans so she walked home.

Stepping off the elevator Kara reached the door of her penthouse and she pulled her keys out, sliding the key into the lock Kara stepped inside the penthouse, closing the door behind her Kara leaned her head back against the door when suddenly the lights turned on and there was a loud “Surprise!!!” and applauds, Kara looked at the guests and laughed as she clutched her heart in which was pounding, everyone laughed at how Kara had jumped.

Kara moved over to Lena and pulled her into a tight hug, Lena smiled as she hugged Kara tight, soon Oliver, Barry, Sara, Kate and Maggie who was now Kate’s fiancée walked over and 1 by one they hugged Kara tight, afterwards Eliza and Jeremiah walked over and pulled Kara into a tight hug and they assured her Alex was not there at the party with Kelly which made Kara a lot more relaxed.

Oliver gave Kara a compound bow he had made for her along with some specialized arrows, Sara gave Kara a special knife, Kate gave Kara some special explosive batarang and finally Barry had given her a special communicator in case she needed to reach him or Oliver in the event she was in over her head and needed back up.

For the first time in so long… Kara finally saw that Clark was right, he may be dead, but she was never going to be alone.

She had a people that loved and cared about her.

Lena lead Kara out onto the balcony when Kara told her they needed to talk.

Kara sighed as she and Lena stood on the balcony and Lena looked concerned “Are you okay?” she asked.

Kara looked at Lena “You know, I never asked you… are we going to be okay?” she asked.

Lena looked confused “Of course we are, why would you ask that?” she asked.

“Because when I catch up to Lillian and Lex, I don’t intend to take them in to the cops, only one is walking away from those fights” Kara said.

Lena smiled as she squeezed Kara’s hands “Then be sure to be the one that walks away” she said.

“But that means I will kill them” Kara replied “Lena, are you sure?” she asked.

“Kara my mother and brother are monsters… I know in the end you will do what’s right?” Lena replied as she hugged Kara tight, that was when Lena tensed up when she saw Alex and Kelly walk in, everyone tensed up and Sara stood protectively blocking Alex’s path to Lena and Kara.

Lena pulled away “Ah okay, stay here and close your eyes… I have a surprise for you” she said.

Kara nodded her head and closed her eyes, Lena practically football tackled Alex and Kelly straight out of the door.

Yep, there was no way Alex and Kelly was going to ruin Kara’s night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> I know you are wondering how I am going so fast but the truth is I have finished a lot of chapters, 9 chapters were completed whilst waiting for my invite to the site whilst another 5 chapters are finished when I started posting.
> 
> Anyway I am so happy to read your comments, your comments keep me writing and I love you all.
> 
> Emily
> 
> XOXOXOXO


	9. Chapter 7: Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara discovers the truth and confronts Lillian only to hesitate and Lena makes a decision that may risk her relationship with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest parts of the story.
> 
> I hope you will all enjoy it and to everyone who had commented on this story.
> 
> I want to say a special thank you to you all and give my love.
> 
> So love you all
> 
> Emily 
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO

Alex and Kelly were escorted outside into the hallway outside the penthouse, Alex looked stunned and Kelly was confused as she turned and glared at Lena who stood protectively in front of the closed door, Lena did not look happy “What the hell are you doing here?” she demanded angrily as she glared at Alex and Kelly.

“I’m here for Kara’s Earth day and who the hell do you think you are keeping me away” Alex demanded.

Kelly glared at Lena “Alex has every right to be here” she said “Besides my brother invited us” she stated.

Lena snarled as she turned and stormed back in to the penthouse, 2 seconds later she returned with James with a tight grip on his ear “You invited them!” she snarled angry.

James released himself from her grip and she nodded his head “I thought it would allow Kara to heal and move on, she is stuck in the past” he said.

“No Kara is recovering, she is trying to move on and she is making progress but seeing Alex here with Kelly and worst that Alex remembers her is going to cause her progress to take 2 steps back” Lena argued trying to keep her voice down.

Eliza popped out into the hallway “Lena sweetie, Kara is searching for you looking concerned” she said.

“Mom, please let me in to see her” Alex pleaded.

Eliza just motioned Lena back into the penthouse, Lena headed back inside to give Kara her present whilst Eliza blocked Alex’s and Kelly’s doorway leading into Kara’s penthouse, Eliza shook her head “I told you to stay away Alex” she warned “Kara needs time” she said.

Alex looked at her mom with pleading eyes “But mom, I’ve never missed an Earth day… I can’t miss today’s” she said.

Eliza shook her head “Today is no longer Earth day Alex, it’s Kara’s Rebirth day as Lena now calls it” she said “Alex…” she shook her head “You can’t expect to come back into Kara’s life with Kelly on your arm and think you can go back to before, you can’t go back to being sisters because too much as changed Alex” she said.

“But… Kara is everything to me, I know I’ve moved on but I still want her in my life” Alex whispered broken and Kelly wrapped her arms around her.

Eliza nodded her head “Look Alex, just give it a week and you can tell Kara the truth but not today, today Kara needs to be reminded she has people that care about her” she said.

“But I care about her too, why am I being left out?” Alex demanded.

“Alex… let Kara have today, she needs it after everything that has happened” Eliza urged “Jeremiah and I will come and see you tomorrow before we go home” she vowed.

“But… I need to see Kara, I need to tell her I’m sorry” Alex said, her shoulders sagging as she lowered her head, defeat seeping in and exhausting her, Eliza though remained steadfast, she knew it was hurting her daughter and knew it would hurt Kara but in the long run both would forgive her, they just needed time.

Kara was broken… she needed to heal.

Alex and Kelly walked away, Kelly took her fiancée’s hand and did her best to comfort her, Eliza in the meantime went back inside and re-joined her husband, he looked at her and took her hand giving it a squeeze, he knew this was going to get worse before it got better, the party went on for hours as Kara for the first time seemed lighter and happier but of course looks can be deceiving, she was thinking about Lillian Luthor and how to stop the madwoman.

Later that night:

Kara was sitting in the Batcave in deep thought when Lena arrived “Hey Kara, you okay?” she asked as she saw the expression on Kara’s face.

Kara looked at her “You tell me” she said before pushing the button and Lena watched the screen and she closed her eyes, sighing heavily because on the screen was a video of a camera trained on her, Alex and Kelly, Kara looked at Lena expectantly and Lena shook her head “If you want me to make up some excuse, then I can’t” she said.

Kara stood up and walked over to Lena, placing a hand on her shoulder Kara smiled “Thank you Lena” she said before kissing Lena’s cheek, Lena felt her heart leap and she beamed “Always” she said.

Kara smiled before looking curious “Where did you learn to tackle like that?” she asked with a smirk.

Lena blushed “Well…” she looked away before a thought hit her, looking back at Kara; Lena’s expression morphed to sadness “So… you know then, that Alex remembers?” she asked.

Kara smile faded and she nodded as she turned away and placed her hands on her hips, looking up at the screen Kara let out a heavy sigh “Yeah… I heard everything” she admitted mostly to herself “I was a fool to think that 7 years and she’d come back to me” she said as she let out a small chuckle “7 years and we’ve become 2 separate people” she said.

“I’m sorry Kara” Lena replied as she walked up behind Kara and placed both hands on her shoulders, a heavy silence filled the room as Kara did her best to stop the tears from flowing until the computer began to beep to life, Lena looked at the computer in confusion “What is that?” she asked.

Kara’s face darkened “It’s Lillian, the computer found her” she said.

Lena looked worried “Kara, wait” she said before jumping into Kara’s path as Kara went to walk to the suit “Maybe we can let the NCPD handle this or the DEO” she suggested.

Kara looked stunned “Wait, why the change of heart?” she asked.

“I haven’t, I’m wishing the bitch tries to fight and ends up getting shot” Lena admitted as she took Kara’s face between her hands “I am worried about you Kara, you just found out Alex remembers you and is no longer in love with you, you haven’t processed those emotions properly” she said concerned and panicked “I can’t lose you, please just let the DEO handle Lillian and lets have a movie night or talk about this pain your bottling up” she said.

Kara shook her head “It’s my job, I’m am this cities Dark Knight and it needs me” Kara said before pulling away “And besides, if I start crying… I’ll never stop” she said “Best medicine for heartache… is beat the shit out of a psychotic bitch!” she said before stalking passed Lena, Lena watched as Kara got into the suit and onto the bike before vanishing into the darkened tunnel, Lena stood alone in the Batcave panicking, she knew in this emotional state Kara would get hurt instead and she couldn’t allow that but J’onn had left on a DEO meeting in New York so it left only one viable option… Alex, Alex was the only option she had to stop Kara.

No doubt Kara would hate her for doing this but Lena was desperate, she needed to protect Kara from getting hurt so she called Alex’s cell, Alex though declined the call and Lena was becoming more frantic as she called again and then again and all Alex did was decline the call, she was pissed Lena kept her from Kara, Lena was having a full meltdown by the time Alex got fed up and answered with a gruff “What?!”

“NEXT TIME I CALL, FUCKING ANSWER!” Lena spat in a fit of rage.

“What do you want Lena, I’m not in the mood for you” Alex replied.

“Damn it Alex, Kara’s in trouble” Lena said.

Alex sat up “What do you mean trouble?” she asked worried “What happened?” she asked.

“She knows, she knows you remember her” Lena revealed and she began to explain that there was a camera outside Kara’s penthouse door and that Kara had heard the entire conversation.

“Put Kara on the phone… now!” Alex ordered.

“She’s not here, she is gone” Lena said “That is what I am trying to tell you Alex, Kara is suppressing the emotions from what she discovered today and she’s gone after Lillian” she explained.

“Shit!” Alex muttered “Okay, send Kara’s location and maybe I can get to her before she gets to Lillian” she said before hanging up, Lena used the computer to send the information to Alex before hanging up.

Kara was going to hate her for calling Alex but Lena had little choice.

In the meantime:

Batwoman was in trouble, she arrived at the location but found nobody there, that was until it was too late when she heard something flying towards her and she hesitated, she got hit hard by the suit and knocked to the ground, the metal gauntlet of the power armour grabbed Batwoman’s throat and lifted her back to her feet, Batwoman’s eyes widened as Lex’s power armour’s protective headgear lifted up revealing Lillian underneath the armour with a sinister smirk “Ah Batwoman, how nice of you to join me” she said before she lifted Batwoman up and threw her hard through the window of the nearby building, couching violently Batwoman got to her feet but had little time to react when she was slammed hard into the wall by Lillian in the power arm, Lillian was relentless, grabbing Batwoman by the cowl Lillian slammed her knee into Batwoman’s cowl causing it to crack and break apart

Falling to the ground Batwoman groaned in pain before crying out as Lillian kicked her violently in the side, Batwoman rolled across the floor from the kick to the side, she tried to get to her feet but Lillian was relentless in her assault, kicking Batwoman and throwing her across the room, Lillian pinned Batwoman to the support beam and began violently beating Batwoman with her fists before drawing a knife and jammed it into Batwoman’s side, Batwoman screamed in agony as her blood seeped from the wound, twisting the knife Lillian smirked sadistically and released Batwoman who fell to her knee’s, her face swollen beneath the wrecked cowl, shards of Batwoman’s suit was cracked or broken off in the fight and Batwoman’s breathing was pain as if she was struggling to breathe.

Lillian laughed as she raised her hands in victory “I’ve won!!!” she cheered.

Batwoman looked up “Y-Yo-You haven’t won yet, T-Th-Ther-There will always be somebody to stop you” she gasped between pained pants of breath.

Lillian looked at her “Who is there to stop me, your fiancee has moved on ‘Kara’” she said.

Batwoman’s eyes widened “How… How did you know?” she asked.

Lillian chuckled “Too much of a coincidence, Supergirl/Kara Danvers vanishes then 7 years later Kara Danvers now human returns and sometime Later Batwoman shows herself” she answered “I have won… there is nobody to stop me, after all… I already killed your cousin” Lillian admitted.

Batwoman’s eyes narrowed as she glared at Lillian “What?!” she snarled as her breathing became heavier.

“I already killed your cousin, gold Kryptonite coated with a green kryptonite poison” Lillian admitted, and with that admittance Batwoman struggled to her feet as Lillian watched her looking impressed “Oh I see you have some fight left in you” she said “Mind you, if I was you I would just lie down and die… must sting to discover that your fiancée remembers you but doesn’t love you anymore” she taunted.

Batwoman snarled “I just got 1 more fight left in me” she said before storming towards Lillian, Lillian’s protective helmet came down to protect her head and she made a punch at Batwoman who rolled under the incoming punch from Lillian and she dived through the air and threw 2 exploding batarang’s that Kate had made for her, the batarang’s flew through the air and exploded when they got within inches from Lillian.

The explosion’s cracked and broke Lillian’s armour in many places, Batwoman got back to her feet and threw a smoke pellet into the ground at her and when the smoke vanished she was gone, Lillian laughed “Well a cowards retreat” she called out as she turned to ward away but before she had the chance her suit began to spark and freeze up, Batwoman dropped down on her back and grabbed the power core.

“Best thing about being human… not affected by Kryptonite!” Batwoman spat before yanking the power core out and threw it away, backflipping off Lillian’s power suit Batwoman watched as the suit convulsed before it opened up and Lillian was thrown clear just as the suit fell onto the floor and shut itself down, Lillian looked up at Batwoman, Batwoman brought her hands up and ripped the already broken cowl off her face, snapping it in half and tossed the pieces aside, half of Kara’s face was swollen and bloodied and her eye that was not swollen shut was growing heavier from the amount of blood loss.

“You don’t kill, you’re a hero… Supergirl never kills” Lillian reminded in hope.

“You forget… I’m not Supergirl now” Kara reminded and she pulled out the Bat Brand and pressed it into Lillian’s cheek, Lillian’s screams rang out through the night as her cheek was burned by the brand, once the brand was complete Kara took Lillian by the throat and she straggled her off towards the crane, Kara was going to send Lex a message that the whole city was going to see.

Alex arrived late because of the traffic, pulling up to where the battle had taken place Alex got out of the SUV and found the broken pieces of Batwoman’s cowl and Lex’s power suit that Lillian used, looking around Alex took in the destruction until she looked heard movement coming closer, looking to the source of the footsteps Alex smiled when she saw Kara limping her way towards her, but her smile faded when she saw Kara growing weaker as she made her way towards Alex until finally Kara fell to the ground.

Instantly on alert Alex ran to Kara’s side and held her close “Come on Kara, stay with me” she urged as she applied pressure to the wound, looking up at the crane Alex’s eyes widened in shock, there hanging from the crane dead was Lillian Luthor, Alex looked at the unconscious Kara in her arms before she gathered Kara up and carried her back to the SUV, placing Kara in the back seat Alex drove back to the DEO.

“Have the medical team on standby!” Alex ordered as she drove full speed through the traffic back to the DEO.

In the meantime:

Lex Luthor was in his office when his assistant came in “Mr Luthor, you may want to check the news” she advised.

“Which one?” Lex asked curiously.

“All of them” she replied before heading out, Lex turned the plasma screen on and sure enough there she was, his mother, dead and hanging by her neck from a crane and on the ground beneath her was a burning Bat Symbol with the words _‘Nobody messes with my city’_ under the symbol, Lex screamed in rage as he through the glass he was holding at the wall causing it to shatter into tiny pieces, Lena was in the waiting room with her head in her hands worried sick about Kara, Alex was sitting beside her with Kelly, neither had spoken to the other, Lena was not in the mood to talk to Alex but she was grateful for her saving Kara and Alex was still pissed at Lena for keeping her from Kara on Kara’s Earth day and even more pissed that Lena didn’t try stopping Kara from becoming Batwoman or try stopping her for making herself human.

The Doctor that worked on Kara came in “She’s going to be fine, though she will need time to heal” he said.

Alex smiled in relief and Lena looked at him “Can I see her?” she asked.

He nodded his head “She’s already awake and asking for you” he said.

Alex went to go but he stopped her “Uh… just Miss Luthor” he said, Alex lowered her head and Lena headed into the room where Kara was, no doubt Kara was going to scream at her for calling Alex and she would deserve it, she did it because she didn’t want to lose Kara.

Lena walked into the room and smiled “Hey, how’re you feeling?” she asked looking concerned.

Kara smiled weakly “Urgh like I’ve been hit by a freight train” Kara joked in response before focusing on Lena “You called Alex” she said, Lena nodded her head and she went to plead her case when Kara rose her hand to silence her before continuing “I know why you did it… and you did the right thing” she said.

Sitting down Lena looked at Kara “You’re not mad?” she asked stunned.

“No… I was too emotional” Kara said as she motioned to her injured body “My emotions clouded my judgement, I hesitated” she said as she ran her hands over her face “I was… when did everything become so fucked up?!” she asked as tears flooded her eyes.

Lena took her hand as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed “I don’t know” she replied as she held Kara’s hand.

Kara looked at Lena “Your mother… Lena I’m so…”

Lena placed a finger against Kara’s lips to silence her “Don’t you dare apologize” she said “I think you made Lex shit himself” she chuckled.

Kara chuckled as she looked at Lena and after a moment of silence Kara spoke again “Without you Lena… I’d be dead” she whispered.

Lena shook her head “You give me too much credit Kara” she said “You’re stronger than you think you are” she said.

Kara shook her head in disagreement “I don’t think so” she whispered before snorting harshly “Look at me, 7 years later and I still can’t move on” she said.

“Hey… look at me” Lena urged as squeezed Kara’s hand tight “You are so much stronger than you think and one day you will move on” she said.

Kara smiled as she nodded her head before releasing Lena’s hand “Is Alex here?” she asked.

Lena looked confused and she nodded her head “Yeah, she’s outside” she said.

Kara reached to the back of her own neck and unclasped the necklace, looking at it with a pained smile Kara looked at Lena “Alex gave me this on the anniversary when we started dating” she said as she examined the silver necklace, it was a heart shaped necklace with a K on one side and on the other side was the letter A, Kara smiled sadly before she handed it to Lena “Here, can you give this back to Alex for me?” she asked “Or destroy it” she said.

“You sure?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded her head “It’s time to move on, Alex has… it’s time I did too” she said.

Lena nodded her head and with a kiss to Kara’s cheek, Lena watched as Kara drifted to sleep.

Once Kara was asleep Lena did as Kara asked, she gave the necklace back to Alex.

Now… Kara just needed to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> What you can expect in the future is a difficult conversation between Alex and Kara, Kara going MIA from being Batwoman and from National City until Alex has enough, another difficult conversation, Karlena romance, Kara will lose faith in herself as Batwoman after she loses a fight to Lex Luthor who gets into her head, Kara pays the original Dark Knight a visit; Bruce Wayne aka Batman, a new suit and the final fight between Batwoman and Lex; also a Christian Bale Batman shout out during the final confrontation with Lex also a shout out from Michael Keaton's Batman.
> 
> Love you all
> 
> Emily 
> 
> XOXOXOXO


	10. Chapter 8: Talks and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex talk, the situation progresses forces Kara to stop DEO involvement once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, I hope you enjoy this latest part.
> 
> Now I put in something from one of Christian Bale's Batman movies.
> 
> I would like to than everyone who has left Kudo's and comments. 
> 
> You're support has kept me writing.
> 
> Love Emily
> 
> XOXOXOXO

Kara was laying in bed, 2 days had passed since the fight with Lillian and Kara was still healing up, she was advised to keep from any physical activity but Lena kept her busy with board games and playing cards, Lena and Kara sat in silence staring at one another in silence as if having a rather intense staring competition until finally Kara put her cards down and boom, she won, Lena growled as she tossed her cards down “Again! did your training include how to be a card shark?” she asked as she pouted petulantly whilst Kara laughed as she bounced on the bed in pure glee, Lena gently rested her hands on Kara’s shoulders and she smiled “Okay bouncy, let’s calm down before you rip your stitches open” she said.

Kara pouted childishly “Okay” she relented but beamed nonetheless as she went to deal the cards again but before she could finish Alex poked her head in “Hey, can you give us a minute?” she asked as she looked at Lena, Lena looked unsure as she looked to Kara who just nodded her head, getting up from her seat Lena headed to the door but before sending Alex one last glare.

Kara smirked “Down girl” she said firmly.

Lena grinned and replied with a bark before laughing as she headed out the door.

The door closed behind her leaving Kara and Alex together in the room in silence, Alex stood nervously as she fidgeted with her hands before motioning to the seat “So, do you mind if I sit?” she asked.

Kara shrugged her shoulders “Go ahead” she said as she shuffled the cards in her hands.

Alex sat down and smiled as she motioned to the cards “So, your cards skills have improved?” she asked “Nice” she said with a nod of her head.

“What do you want Alex?” Kara asked, her voice harsh.

Alex sighed heavily “Kara… I’m sorry…for everything I did during the Red Daughter incident, I’m Sorry for hurting you” she said.

“You promised you would love me forever, that one day you would regain your memory and we’d be married” Kara said.

Alex lowered her head “I know I did but that was before I met Kelly, Kara it’s been 7 years, so much has changed” she said.

“Yeah I know, we’ve changed” Kara replied “So what do you want?” she asked.

“I want us to go back to the way things were… before we started dating and gotten engaged” Alex said.

Kara looked at her as if she had grown 2 more head “You can’t be serious?” she asked in disbelief “Are you really so selfish that you would make me watch as you parade yourself around with Kelly?” Kara asked.

Alex reached to take Kara’s hand “Kara please” Alex pleaded and Kara yanked her hand away, the action stinging Alex as she looked at her hand “I still want you in my life Kara, you are my best friend” she said “I want us to go back”

“Are you that naïve to think we can?” Kara challenged with a firm glare “You that naïve in believing that we can just hit reset and go back top being sisters?” she shook her head “Damn it Alex we can never go back, too much changed” she said “We made love the night before Barry and Iris’s wedding, you told me you loved me, you gave me the necklace on our anniversary and you proposed to me!” she said before shaking her head “We can’t ever go back Alex… we just can’t” she said.

Alex’s heart broke as she looked at Kara with pleading eyes “Then what do we do now… tell me what I can do to make things right” she pleaded.

“I… I just need time Alex, I don’t want to see you or Kelly for the next month until I decide when I am ready” Kara said.

Alex lowered her head “Okay” she whispered before getting to her feet and she headed to the door.

Kara spoke up before Alex opened the door “Was any of it real?” she asked.

Alex turned to Kara horrified that she would ask that “Of course it was, I genuinely loved you Kara but 7 years, I’m in love with Kelly now” she replied “I love you but… only as a friend” she said “I’m sorry I let you down” for the first time Alex realized Kara was truly hurt and disappointed by her, Alex headed out.

Lena returned to the room after Alex left and Kara was sitting in silence shuffling the cards, Lena sighed heavily as she took her seat on the chair beside Kara’s bed “I see the talk went well” she said.

Kara chuckled “Oh yeah it went amazing, we’re back to being the Danvers sisters” she replied sarcastically.

Lena looked stunned “What, seriously?” she asked.

Kara looked at her with an amused expression “Of course not dummy, wow you are slow this morning” she said.

Lena pouted “Yeah well I’ve been here for 2 days and I have not slept” she replied.

Kara leaned her head to the side “Then go home, I’ll be fine” she said.

Lena shook her head “No, me stay put” she replied petulantly before climbing onto the bed.

Kara looked amused “Uh what are you doing?” she asked.

“Shut up and sleep” she mumbled before she snuggled into Kara’s uninjured side and fell into a peaceful sleep, Kara wrapped her arms around her tight.

In the meantime:

Alex was in her lab on her own until J’onn came in “Don’t worry, she will come around” he said.

“I don’t think so J’onn, she’s really upset, I think I did it this time” Alex replied.

“Well no time to think about that, the DEO has been given an anonymous tip to the location of the alien terrorists” he handed it to her “Head office has the order to shoot to kill” he said.

Alex nodded her head “I’ll gather the agents” she said and she headed out to get her stuff, taking one last look at Kara and Lena before walking away to the DEO transport vans loaded with tactical gear.

Kara and Lena headed out of the med bay after Alex left, Lena decided Kara needed to stretch her legs so they went for a walk around the DEO together, Kara walked over to J’onn looking curious “So what’s going on?” she asked as she looked at him.

“We’ve been given an anonymous tip to a possible alien terrorist stronghold” J’onn replied as he watched the satellite image on the screen.

Kara hummed curiously before she spotted the address “What the hell?” she moved closer to the screen and she paled in horror “No” she whispered before turning to them “Call them back!” she demanded.

J’onn looked confused “Why?” he asked.

“I SAID CALL THEM BACK!!!” Kara demanded louder.

“This is the only chance we have at stopping the terrorists” J’onn said.

“There are no terrorists in that building, there are children!!” Kara bellowed.

J’onn froze up and Lena felt sick, shoving her way past J’onn Lena grabbed the communicator “Alex, return to the DEO!” she demanded only to be met with static.

“We’re being jammed” the agent at the terminal looked confused.

“Is my suit and bike here?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded her head “Yeah, I had the bike brought here on remote and I fixed your suit whilst you were unconscious But I had no choice but to go back to your Mk. 01 cowl because the other one was broken beyond repair, but you’re not in any condition to fight” she said she said.

“I have no choice” Kara replied before grabbing the communicator and she handed it to Lena “Take this” she said “And find a way to slow them down” she walked to get her suit, after suiting up Batwoman got on the bike and rode off out of the DEO, in the meantime Lena was at the computer and typing away “Okay, let’s do this” she said before pressing a key and soon all the lights turned red keeping Alex’s transport van stuck in traffic.

Lena grinned as she pressed the communicator “Okay, I’ve brought you some time, make good use of it” she said.

“Thanks overwatch” Batwoman replied in a deep rough voice.

Lena’s face morphed into a cringe “Seriously, overwatch?” she asked.

Batwoman’s lips curled into a smirk “Okay, what do you want to call yourself?” she asked.

“Hmm I don’t know, how about Oracle?” Lena asked.

“Okay Oracle” Batwoman replied as she turned the corner and bypassed the traffic jammed just as the transport van began moving, Lena shook her head “Damn it, sorry Batwoman but the van is moving” she said.

“It’s okay Oracle, you brought me the time needed… I’m ahead” Batwoman replied as she drove towards the building.

A few minutes later:

Alex and the team pulled up in the transport van outside the van, Alex loaded her assault rifle “Okay listen up” she said “We split into 2 teams; team alpha comes with me through the front, Bravo goes rear entrance” Alex said “Shoot to kill” she said before heading to the door, the team shared a knowing look and nodded their heads before they followed her order.

Bravo never made It to the rear entrance though, traps that Batwoman had laid down took care of them, Batwoman was hanging upside down in main lobby from the high ceiling, Alex and Alpha team breached the door and entered with guns at the ready but instead was met with silence, Alex first noticed the children’s toys in the corner and beanbags along with books for children.

“What the hell?” Alex whispered but before she could question it further Batwoman dropped from the ceiling, Alex looked confused “Kara” she whispered but Batwoman nodded her head “Behind you” she said before throwing batarang’s at the agents that had their guns trained on Alex.

Alex turned around and she grabbed the 3rd agents’ gun and headbutted him as Batwoman took on the other 2 agents and made quick work of them, grabbing one of their guns and using it to kill both traitors, looking at Batwoman in confusion Alex shook her head “What the hell is going on?” she demanded.

“This place is a sanctuary” Batwoman revealed “For alien children with no place to go” she explained “I set it up years ago after you erased your memories” she said.

“And my agents?” Alex asked.

“No doubt on Lex’s payroll” Batwoman replied before hissing in pain, sitting on the beanbag Batwoman pried one of the plates off “Fuck!” she hissed as she realized she had broken her stitches.

“Here let me help” Alex offered as she dropped the gun and kneeled to help Kara.

“I am perfectly fine” Batwoman replied.

Alex shook her head “God you are stubborn”

Batwoman snorted a response “Gee I wonder where I learnt that from” she replied before getting to her feet “Clean this mess up!” she said before heading towards the door.

“Why me?!” Alex asked in disbelief.

“You’re agents, your mess!” Batwoman snapped before wincing “Now clean it up and get out!” she stormed off towards the door.

Soon Batwoman returned followed by kids from different planets followed by adults who were on Kara’s payroll and taking care of them “You’re safe now” Batwoman said as she held the door open for the kids, a little redheaded girl looked at Alex before looking at Batwoman, her tiny hands tugging on Batwoman’s cape and she smiled, kneeling to the little girl’s height Batwoman looked at the little girl “What’s wrong?” she asked.

The little girl motioned to Alex “Who is she?” she asked.

Batwoman looked at Alex before looking to the little girl “She’s not important, but she’s good” she said.

The little girl smiled as she hugged Batwoman tight before heading away.

The words ‘Not important’ stung Alex but she knew she deserved it.

Batwoman walked outside and watched as the last of the traitors of the DEO was shoved into the back of the DEO van and watched as it drove away with the traitors handcuffed in the back, Alex joined her outside “What are the odds that they are not the last traitors in the DEO?” she asked, Batwoman just snorted and she walked away back to her bike leaving Alex behind and watching her leave.

The following morning Kara was in her Batcave when she got a phone call from Alex, Kara sighed heavily as she picked up the phone and placed it to her ear “Damn it Alex, I told you to give me space” she said.

“And I understand that Kara, but I am calling you for another reason” Alex revealed “Kara, the van carrying the traitors last night never arrived at the DEO” she revealed.

“Shit, give me the transponder codes and I’ll see if I can find it” Kara said before hanging up.

Kara put her helmet on and rode out of the Batcave, she couldn’t go out as Batgirl because it would defeat the theatrics of being Batwoman, riding through the streets of the city on the bike Kara followed the transponder beacon that Alex had given her allowing to turn it back on, turning into an alleyway Kara pulled the bike to a stop and turned the engine off, looking curious she placed a hand to her ear “Okay, I’ve found the van” Kara said as she got off the bike and removed her helmet, placing the helmet on the bike Kara made her way to the van.

Reaching the van Kara opened the doors only for the most horrific stench to hit her nose, in the back of the van was the DEO traitors that Kara apprehended, pressing her nose into her sleeve Kara coughed and retched violently before slamming the doors shut “Holy shit, Alex you might want to send a clean up crew down here” she said “The agents are not in a condition to talk” she said.

“What happened?” Alex asked.

“Found their bodies still handcuffed in the back and the driver is missing” Kara said “Get me the information concerning the driver, I need to know if he did this?” she said before examining the crime scene, pulling a glove from her pocket she used it to pick up a shell casing “Standard Issue DEO shell casing from an M4” she examined “Fuck… Alex, get J’onn and tell him to meet Lena and I in the briefing room” Kara demanded as she headed back to the DEO on the motorbike.

The DEO:

Alex, J’onn, Kara and Lena were alone in the briefing room together, Alex had her face buried in her hands, J’onn looked trouble, Lena was contemplating the DEO and Kara was standing by the glass looking out at the agents, the silence amongst them was tense after Kara revealed the shell casing to them all and J’onn shook his head “Well it explains how Lex is always ahead of us” he said.

Alex shook her head “Who can we even trust?” she asked.

Lena shook her head “I don’t know if there is anyone we can trust” she said.

Alex looked at her “There are good agents here, we can’t just assume…”

Kara turned to them “Lena’s right, we can’t trust anyone… the DEO is compromised” she said.

Alex looked at Kara “But if we can just find out who Lex paid off… allow our agents time to investigate” she said.

“No, from this moment on the DEO is out of the picture” Kara stated firmly before turning away “Lex has been one step ahead of us this whole time… time we got ahead of him” she stormed away leaving Alex sitting their in silence with J’onn.

J’onn looked to Lena “I’ll transfer the case file to the computer” he said.

Lena smiled “Thanks” she replied.

“How could she not trust me!” Alex demanded upset.

Lena sighed heavily “Damn it Alex, this has nothing to do about not trusting you” she explained “This is about not trusting the DEO agents, all of whom either have access to your office and the case files or have the opportunity to get those files, we need to keep the DEO out until we find out who else is on Lex’s payroll” she explained before heading to the door to catch up with Kara.

Kara was at the door waiting for her “Lets get back to the cave and start examining the evidence” she handed the bagged DEO bullet “Lets see if the forensic scanner can pick up any finger prints” she said.

Lena nodded her head and they headed back to the cave.

The Batcave:

Kara folded her arms and watched as the scanner examined every inch of the bullet, the computer then broke the bullet down to measure it before reassembling, slowly a thumb print revealed itself to them and Lena smiled as she began to scan for any matches in the system that the thumb print belonged to, Kara was sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

Lena walked over to her “Hey, you okay?” she asked.

Kara looked at Lena “Do you think I’m being too harsh on Alex?” she asked.

Lena shrugged “Well maybe a little” she admitted.

Kara sighed heavily “It just, hurts so much to be around her”

Lena nodded her head before smiling “You should go away” she suggested.

Kara looked confused “Huh?”

Lena chuckled at the adorable expression on Kara’s face “I’m serious” she said “Go away, don’t tell anyone where you are going, you need time to heal” she said “And you need space from Alex” she said.

Kara smiled “Yeah… you’re right” she said “But what about the city?” she asked.

“I’ve already talked to Barry and Oliver, they agree and are ready to protect the city whilst you are away” Lena revealed.

“Taking care as always” Kara said with a smile.

“Always” Lena replied.

Soon the sound of the bat computer beeping drew their attention “We have a match from the DEO employment database” Lena said as she jumped to her feet and checked the match “Gregory Adams, his mother was involved in a car crash and he’s was running behind on her medical bills until recently, he just paid 50’000 on her medical bill” Lena revealed as his picture came up on the screen.

“He was the van driver last night, get me his address” Kara said as she headed to the bike.

“Uh shouldn’t you be taking the Bat suit?” Lena asked confused.

“In the middle of the day Lena, not very subtle” Kara replied before she revved the motorbike and rode out of the cave.

“A visit as Kara… much more subtle” Lena said to herself before going back to her computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed the small shout out to Christian Bale's Batman Movie 'The Dark Knight'
> 
> Alfred: Will you be wanting the Batpod sir?
> 
> Bruce: In the middle of the day Alfred, not very subtle.
> 
> Alfred: The Lamborghini then...much more subtle.
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> Love Emily
> 
> XOXOXOXO


	11. Chapter 9: Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara loses in more ways than one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest chapter:
> 
> I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.
> 
> Sorry it took so long, I would have posted earlier but I was busy.
> 
> Looking forward to hearing from you all.
> 
> Emily 
> 
> XOXOXOXO

Kara rode on her motorbike towards Gregory Adams apartment, she was curious to learn what happened that night and she refused to inform Alex and J’onn, too much risk involving them, there were too many agents and if there were other’s on Lex’s payroll then the conversation could be heard and Lex would send somebody to kill Gregory before Kara could get the answers she would need.

Pulling up outside the apartment building Kara looked up as she removed her helmet, catching the eye of 3 women who were walking past, all of whom were looking at her lustfully, Kara smiled at them before heading inside the apartment building where she called Lena “Okay, I’m in, what’s the apartment number?” she asked as she headed to the elevator.

“The apartment is on level 4, apartment number 43D” Lena replied as she checked the records on the Batcomputer.

Kara pressed the button and headed up to level 4, when the elevator stopped she stepped onto the floor and looked both way before heading towards the door, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jeans Kara moved towards Gregory Adams door only to come to a sudden stop outside it, the door was ajar and the lock was broken “Shit” she muttered “Lena, we have a problem” Kara said as she slowly nudged the door with her elbow only to find the horror inside.

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked as she looked at the computer “Did you find him?” she asked.

“Not sure” Kara replied cryptically as she turned and walked back down the elevator and headed outside “Call the NCPD with an anonymous tip, inform them there is a body at the address?” she said.

“So, he’s dead?” Lena asked.

“Hard to tell” Kara replied as she stepped off the elevator and headed to the bike.

“What do you mean ‘Hard to tell’?” Lena asked confused by the cryptic response.

“I mean ‘Hard to tell’ because half his head his missing” Kara replied after making sure nobody was close enough to hear her “Shotgun round obviously” she revealed.

“Oh god” Lena whispered before throwing up.

Kara heard the violent retching noise Lena made as she threw up “I was trying to protect you from the gruesomeness” she said as she rode away.

“I’ll be fine” Lena replied as she wiped her mouth “I’ll call the police now” she said, Kara headed towards K-Enterprises, riding into the lower levels of the underground parking structure Kara pulled her bike into her parking space when she spotted Kelly waiting by the private elevator that Kara had.

Getting off the bike Kara turned the engine off and walked to the elevator “What can I do for you?” she asked.

“Well I was wondering; would you mind if we talk?” Kelly asked.

“Look if this is about Alex then your wasting your time, you have no reason to fear me and Alex getting back together, she made it clear that she loves you” Kara replied “Now, good talk and we’re done” she said before heading to the elevator but Kelly blocked her path again “Okay, I guess we’re not done” Kara muttered.

Kelly looked at Kara with pleading eyes “Look, please let’s just talk, just give me a few minutes then I will stay away from you” she promised.

Kara cursed her own curiosity and she growled in frustration “Fine” she said with a heavy sigh of defeat.

Kara and Kelly rode the elevator in silence until it came to a sudden stop on the top floor and Kara stepped out into her office “Can I get you a drink?” she asked.

Kelly shook her head “Nothing for me thanks” she answered.

“Well I think I need one” Kara replied “Anything to get through this pointless shit” she said as she poured herself a glass of whiskey before walking to her desk “Okay, so… speak” Kara urged.

Kelly smiled nervously “Look I know I should keep my nose out but… Alex is miserable” she said “She needs you in her life” she said.

“So she sends her fiancée to talk me into spending time with her, that’s low even for her” Kara growled in response.

“She doesn’t know I’m here, I just think that you’re both hurting, she’s hurting because you hate her and you’re hurting too, I just think there is too much hurt and that you both need to talk” Kelly said.

“And then what, things go back to the way they were before, that Alex and I return to being ‘Sisters’” Kara challenged “Are you and Alex so naïve to think that her and I can go back to that?” she asked in disbelief.

Kelly shook her head “No, I know you can’t… I just think with some time and maybe talking to one another, you and her can become friends again, maybe stronger than when you were sisters” she said “Alex is miserable… I just want to see her smile again” she said.

Kara smiled and nodded her head “Look, I appreciate you coming here and trying, and so you know I do intend to talk to her, I’ve told Alex to give me time until I am ready to talk to her” she said “She agreed” she said

Kelly smiled and she motioned to the elevator “I’m going to get going” she said before heading to the elevator and left the building, Kara sighed heavily as she leaned back in her seat and she ran her hands over her face.

Lena spoke up at that point “Talk about balls” she said.

Kara chuckled “Yeah but she has a point, I can’t keep hiding from Alex” she said.

Lena smiled “So, you going to talk to her” she said.

“Not right now, did you contact the NCPD about the body?” Kara asked.

“I did, autopsy confirmed it was Gregory Adams” Lena revealed “Cause of death was a close-range blast from a 12 gauge” she revealed and handed Kara the file “They put the time of death sometime within 10 minutes after he shot and killed the traitors in the back of the van”

Humming curiously Kara looked at the file Lena got for her and she examined it closely before handing it back “So we’ve hit another dead end, probably Lex didn’t want it traced back to him, he saw Gregory Adams as a weak link” she theorized”

“Now what?” Lena asked concerned “We have nothing” she said.

“Not necessarily” Kara replied with a smile “There was a security camera outside the building, we hack into it and find the shooter” she said.

Lena nodded her head “Cool, but first… do you mind if we talk?” she asked.

“Sure” Kara replied as she looked at Lena.

Lena sat in the chair opposite Kara’s desk, she smiled as she looked at Kara but the smile was somewhat nervous, taking a deep breath Lena nodded her head and she looked at Kara “So, what happens?” she asked “What’s next?”

Kara looked confused by the question “What do you mean ‘What’s next?’” she asked.

“Well after you taken Lex down… then what?” Lena asked.

“Nothing, I continue saving this city” Kara replied.

Lena looked stunned “But… don’t you want to live your life?” she asked.

“There will always be another monster to fight, people like Lex that needs to be stopped” Kara said.

“So what, you take them all one… until what, you die?” Lena asked in complete horror.

“If that is what it takes” Kara replied “If I die then so be it, I’ll take them all” she said “At least I’ll die protecting this city”

“But what about your life, don’t you want to grow old, get married?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, and look where that drove me to” Kara replied “Look Lena, somebody needs to protect this city” she said.

“But why does it have to be you?” Lena asked.

“Because nobody else will” Kara answered.

Lena shook her head “So that’s it… after everything, you’re determined to do this till somebody finally kills you?” she asked.

“Lena…” Kara went to give her a hug but Lena pulled away.

Tears in her eyes Lena shook her head “No” she said firmly “I refuse to watch you do this” she said “I’m done” she handed her access pass to the Batcave back to Kara “From this moment… you’re in this alone” she said.

“Lena!” Kara called out to her but Lena was already in the lift and the doors closed, Kara dropped into her chair, in the elevator Lena collapsed against the side and began to sob, tears running down her cheeks as her heart ached, she hated doing this but she couldn’t stand by and watch Kara get herself killed.

The Batcave:

Kara went down to the Batcave afterwards and felt… empty, she hated that Lena was gone and she wondered how much she would lose to being Batwoman, looking at her Batwoman suit and her cowl she felt a cold chill of loneliness run through her veins, heading over to the computer Kara typed away at the keys and soon the view from the security camera outside the apartment came up and she watched for an hour before she spotted a face that was familiar.

A DEO agent carrying a guitar case entered the building and left some time later, the only anomaly was that the agent couldn’t play guitar, she knew that because she remembered him trying to learn back when she was Supergirl and she walked in on him trying to play only to end up failing, checking his financial records Kara noticed that he had in fact been paid by the same shell company that Lex used to pay the others.

Nodding her head Kara got to her feet and she walked to the suit.

Later that night:

Batwoman stood on the rooftop of a building overlooking the DEO agent’s apartment, observing his movement’s carefully Batwoman pulled out a blue batarang from his utility belt and threw it at the building, the batarang flew through the air and hit the spot above the window, the cowl whirred to life and Batwoman’s eye holes of her cowl shined bright blue as the Batarang mapped out the apartment belonging to the agent.

Pressing the button on her belt the apartment lights blew out and Batwoman jumped from the building and glided her way over to the apartment, the DEO agents was stunned as the lights went out when Batwoman smashed through the window, the DEO agent drew his gun and went to aim but Batwoman grabbed his wrist and twisted it back, punching him in the cheek Batwoman hoisted him up off the floor and moved him towards the smashed window.

Batwoman held him close to the edge and growled “Hello Daniel” she growled.

“Please… I can explain” the DEO agent now identified as Daniel whimpered.

“Explain what, how you betrayed the DEO?” Batwoman growled as she kept him near the edge.

“Please, I sweat I can explain” Daniel said.

“I only need to know one thing, where is Lex?!” Batwoman asked.

“He’s meeting some guys at a warehouse; their moving weapons and he’s inspecting them tonight” the DEO agent answered.

“The address of the warehouse…Now!” Batwoman roared, the DEO agent gave Batwoman the address and she tossed him aside before diving out of the window and into the darkness.

The Warehouse:

Batwoman entered through the window and remained in the shadows as she waited for Lex to turn up with his men but nobody came, all there was a van parked in the middle of an empty warehouse, gliding down to the van Batwoman approached the van but before she knew what was happening the van exploded and knocked her down to the ground hard.

Batwoman shook her head and got to her feet, she heard footsteps drawing nearer as she shook the fog from her head and she looked up and snarled, walking towards her was Lex Luthor, getting to her feet Batwoman stormed towards him, clenching her fists she pulled her fist back and punched him hard except something happened that she did not see coming, her hand broke, crying out in pain Batwoman gripped her now broken fist before looking at him with confusion, Lex just smirked before back handing her hard sending her flying across the warehouse and smashed through the window, bouncing across the concrete outside.

Groaning painfully batwoman got to her feet, half her cowl was ripped off when he back handed her, Lex smashed through the wall near the window she crashed through, literally he tore the wall apart with his bare hands, struggling to her feet Batwoman went in and went to punch him but he blocked her strike with incredible speed and smashed his fist into the armour plating of the suit, screaming in pain Batwoman felt pieces of the armour plating shatter on impact and dig into her skin.

He tossed her into the nearest truck and he beat her relentlessly, his fists pummelling away at her body, blood spewing from her mouth with every blow he handed before she broke away and went to kick him, every rational thought was telling her to retreat but her stubbornness won over, Lex blocked the kick and smirked sickeningly before using his new superior strength to break her leg.

Batwoman’s screams rang out through the night as he grabbed her throat and threw her into a parked truck nearby, Lex stalked forward “You know, this is so disappointing” he said as he stepped forward “The woman who murdered my mother, they great Batwoman… beaten so easily” he said, Batwoman was so weak, her face was swollen to the point her eyes was barely open anymore, her right leg was broken and she was laying in a pool of blood, no doubt the wound she had received from Lillian had opened but the armour plating Lex shattered with his fist had no doubt created more wounds.

Every breathe she took was agonizing.

Lex walked around her savouring in the sight of seeing the Dark Knight so beaten until he was standing over her “Now then… as much as I love seeing you defeated Kara, I think it’s time we ended this game” he grabbed her by the throat with one hand and lifted her up into the air, his grip on her neck tight cutting off her air supply, Lex was grinning like a madman and Batwoman was a broken mess, struggling to remain conscious.

“That’s it… that is it…, you have nobody Kara, no friends, no family, you are and will always be a lonely bitter woman” Lex snarled “Time to die, time for you to close your eyes” he whispered “Go on… close them” he encouraged “Just…give…in!” Batwoman barely struggled, she couldn’t move at all… her whole body was frozen and unmoving.

“Die you pathetic, worthless bitch… fucking die!” Lex snarled as he squeezed tighter and began to laugh as Batwoman became limp and her eyes closed , Lex dropped her and he watched as she lay inmoving, her cape and suit stained in her blood as she lay there in the pool of it that she had made before lifting her up.

Lex laughed to the sky “I won!” he cheered.

But before he could finish his cheering of victory a jet of flame erupted and engulfed the left side of his face, crying in pain he clutched the left side of his face that was now seriously burned and standing there was Alex with a flamethrower and she was pissed, Lex smirked “No matter… victory is mine!” he said before retreating with the help of his henchmen.

Looking to Kara’s body, Alex felt the cold air of dread run through her, stepping closer slowly Alex whimpered “K-Kara” she whispered “Kara” her voice grew louder as her lips quivered until she saw the full damage Lex had done to Kara and she ran over and tore the remainder of the cowl off before checking Kara’s pulse but there wasn’t any, Alex pulled off the chest piece of Batwoman’s armour plating and she began to perform CPR, pumping Kara’s chest and giving mouth to mouth, tears pouring down her cheeks “Come on, stay with me” she pleaded “Kara!” she cried.

Lena arrived after receiving an alert from the Batcomputer, it was programmed to send her Kara’s location in case of emergency in the event Kara was badly wounded, when she got she found Alex performing CPR, Lena stumbled closer as she watched before falling to her knees as she began to sob, Alex was relentless as she continued giving CRP until finally… she got a pulse, looking at Lena with fierce eyes “Call the DEO, tell them to send a med team now!!!” Alex demanded, Lena did as she was told and watched as the DEO placed a badly beaten Kara on the stretcher before taking her back to the DEO.

The DEO:

Lena, Alex and Kelly was in the waiting room, impatiently waiting for news for Kara who was on the operating table for so much longer than was originally thought, Alex was becoming anxious and so was Lena, Lena though was pacing back and forth and beginning to lose her temper as she turned to Alex “What the hell, I thought you said this guy was the best?” she demanded.

“He is Lena now calm down, you’re pacing is getting me anxious” Alex replied snapping at Lena.

Kelly placed a hand on her shoulder “Okay let’s calm down” she said before looking to Lena “Where the hell were you anyway Lena, why wasn’t you on the comms with Kara?” Kelly asked.

“I left!!!” Lena shouted before shaking her head “Kara and I had a fight and I left, told her I wasn’t going to sit around and watch her die being Batwoman” she admitted.

Alex’s face darkened “So it’s your fault, Kara is in there because of you!!!” she shouted.

Lena and Alex were at each other’s throats, shouting and screaming as they got into each other’s personal space until Kelly had enough “SHUT UP!!!” she screamed silencing them both “You both are to blame for this” she went to storm out but stopped when the doctor performing surgery walked in.

Alex looked to him and asked straight away “How is she?” she asked.

He shook his head “The damage… was more severe than we thought” he revealed “Kara lost a lot of blood but that’s not the worst, the metal plates from her armour that was shattered and dug into her skin, the shards went deeper than we thought, her liver was shredded by those pieces” he revealed “She’s going to need a transplant or she will die” he explained but there was something else.

Lena saw it “What’s going on, what aren’t you telling us?” she asked.

“Kara’s emotional state is a cause for concern right now, she’s suffered rather significant emotional blows recently…” he stopped and looked at them with such sadness on his face.

Alex was losing her temper “What’s wrong?”

The Doctor nodded his head as he looked at the 3 of them “Kara… has lost the will to live”

Alex clung to Kelly as Lena collapsed to the floor, darkness enveloping her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this,
> 
> I hope liked the cliffhanger, as with every hero Kara will go through her own crisis and self doubt before getting back to ass kicking, 1st name on the list is Lex.
> 
> I look forward to hearing from all of you amazing readers who have been so kind and kept me writing.
> 
> Love Emily
> 
> XOXOXOXO


	12. Chapter 10: Will to fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets a visit from Clark and Alex and Lena being work whilst a familiar face returns to see Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of the story.
> 
> I thank everyone for their Kudos and their comments that keep me writing.
> 
> Much love to you all.

The following day Kara was unconscious, her left fist she had used to punch Lex the night before was broken, there were implants in her hands because the punch to Lex’s face hand shattered every bone in her left hand, Lena was sitting by Kara’s bedside, her fingers running through Kara’s hair, Kelly was in the waiting room, J’onn was in his office and Alex was watching what had happened with Lex before she got there, she noticed that when Kara punched Lex he didn’t even flinch but instead Kara’s hand broke, Alex got up from her seat and she headed into the lab and began swabbing the busted gauntlet of Kara’s Batwoman suit, J’onn walked in and made sure the door was closed behind him before looking to Alex “Hey, how are you feeling?” he asked.

Alex looked at him “I’ll feel better when Kara wakes up” she said as she continued to swab the busted gauntlet.

“What are you doing?” J’onn asked as he watched her put the swab in the machine.

“Last night Kara broke her fist on Lex’s face, there was no blood but I am hoping to get a trace of skin cells and maybe find out what Lex did that made him this way” Alex said as she began the tests before turning to the busted cowl and the broken suit “I meant, look at this” she said as she picked up the shattered plate “One punch from him did this, and one punch from Kara did that” she said as she motioned to the busted left gauntlet.

“You should go home, you need to sleep” J’onn suggested.

Alex shook her head “No, what I need is for Kara to wake up” she said as she glared at the suit “Look at this, how did Lex do this to her?” she asked.

J’onn shook his head in response and sighed heavily “Somehow he enhanced himself” he said.

The computer began beeping drawing their attention and Alex began to examine the results “Now let’s see” Alex said to herself as she checked the results on the papers “What the hell?” she whispered “And we have nothing, it says unknown” she said.

“So now what?” J’onn asked as he looked at her.

Looking at the suit Alex nodded her head “I need to respect Kara’s wishes, she needs time and I will give it to her but I will not walk away from her” she said before nodding her head firmly before looking to J’onn “Do we still have those Nth metals in the vault from that shipment we raided 4 years ago?” she asked.

“Yeah… we do” J’onn replied looking confused “Why?” she asked.

“If Kara wants space I will give it to her but I will not allow her to go out there without proper protection” Alex replied before heading towards the vault but not before going to Lena who was sitting with Kara, opening the door to Kara’s door Alex motioned for her to follow “Lena, I need your help” she said.

Lena looked at her confused “Why would I leave Kara’s side?” she asked.

“Because this is for Kara” Alex replied and Lena followed her to the vault, we’re still waiting for the results of the tests and whilst we wait you and I are going to work on Kara’s suit” she revealed as the vault opened revealing the Nth metal inside.

Lena looked at Alex “You know this won’t make things right with Kara… if you think building a suit to keep her safe will make her forget you hurt her, then you should forget it” she said.

“I am not doing this for myself, I am doing this because I still care about her” Alex replied before walking into the vault and Lena followed, moving the Nth metal to Alex’s lab, Alex and Lena began to get to work on the suit, taking the old metal plates and running over the schematics of the new suit they were planning to build in the meantime Kelly was sitting with Kara, Alex hummed as she looked at the metal block in her hand, the metal block in her hand was Nth metal and whilst looking at it she came up with an idea and she began modifying the designs for the suit.

Removing the metal plates from the fibre suit underneath, Alex saw that the suit itself underneath was beyond repair, Lena though had an idea, the old suit with the red bat symbol on it, Lena returned to the cave to pick it up before returning to the DEO where she and Alex began using both suits as a baseline for the new suit, using the fibre suit from underneath the old armour Alex and Lena began to work on it, using new armour plating from the vault Alex and Lena began to build a new suit.

3 years ago Alex and the DEO were investigating liquid Nth metal and discovered somebody had in fact discovered a way to make Nth metal into liquid form which when sprayed onto a car or a truck harden and becomes unstoppable, now Alex and Lena were spraying the liquid Nth metal onto the metal plates as well as the fibre suit before finishing on the remainder of the suit, Alex and Lena continued to work on the suit.

Kelly popped her head into the lab “Alex, Lena: they have the results” she said.

Alex and Lena popped out of the lab and joined Kelly with J’onn and the doctor who was running the tests and treating Kara “Okay, now I’ve run the tests, of course when I began running through the tests I was concerned about Kara being Kryptonian, but the tests I ran shows Kara is in fact completely human, whatever she did to make herself human is incredible I’ve never seen anything like it” the doctor said clearly impressed “Okay now I compared your results with Kara’s and deduced that one of you is indeed a match to give her a piece of your liver” he said.

“Okay, who?” Alex asked as she looked at the doctor, she was growing impatient.

“Well like I said before, there is also a chance that Kara will try to reject the liver due to her emotional trauma she has received” the doctor said.

“Tell me who is the match!” Alex demanded.

The doctor looked to Alex “You are” he said “Kara’s human blood is the same type as yours” she said.

Alex nodded her head “Okay, then lets do this” she said.

In the meantime:

Kara was having an outer body experience as she lay there in the bed unconscious, she was standing by her bedside watching her body before shivering and walking through the wall “Okay, now usually I would find this creepy but…” she decided to walk over to Lena and smirked before reaching out and watched as her hand went straight though Lena’s stomach and out of her back “This is so cool” she squealed with a giggle as she moved her hand in and out until a voice made her shriek and jump back.

“Have you had enough?” The voice asked and Kara screamed as she jumped away “Damn it Kal, don’t scare me like that!” she whined.

“Well if I knew you were going to feel up Lena then I wouldn’t have come!” Clark replied.

Kara blushed “I wasn’t” she whined “So are you here to take me to Rao’s light?” she asked.

Clark shook his head “No Kara, I am here to talk to you” he said before walking her away from Alex, Lena and Kelly “Kara, I know you’ve had a tough time recently” he started.

Kara scoffed “That’s an understatement” she replied.

“But I’ve noticed you’ve become withdrawn to this life you have made for yourself, you’ve lost the will to live” Clark said as he looked at her.

“After everything I’ve lost, don’t you think it’s time for me to die?” Kara asked looking defeated.

“That’s Lex talking, Kara I understand wanting to give up… really I do” Clark said “But what you’re feeling right now will pass, you just need to believe you have a reason to live” he explained “Which is why I am here”

“Why, to remind me that loss is inevitable?” Kara asked sarcastically “Because believe me, I learned that lesson years ago” she stated.

“No… to show you not only what is, but what can be” and with a snap of his fingers the room was engulfed in a bright light and the DEO faded from sight and instead Kara found herself on Kandor where her mother lived.

Looking around Kara shook her head “Why are we here?” she asked as she looked at him.

“We’re here for this” Clark pointed to Alura who was watching from her chair with tears pouring down her cheeks, on the screen she was watching was Kara’s body laying on he bed at the DEO “You had it wrong?” Clark started “Alura wasn’t disappointed that you were into women Kara, she just didn’t believe you were worthy of humans, dating Alex was the last straw, she would have much rather you be with a Kryptonian woman” Clark explained, Kara lowered her head as Clark rested a hand on her shoulder “She regretted her decision everyday Kara, when you made yourself human and vanished… she hated herself for not being there for you when you needed somebody” he finished.

“All this time, I thought she hated me for being a lesbian” Kara whispered as she shook her head.

Clark shook his head “You know, she helped make you human” he admitted.

“What?” Kara asked stunned as she looked at Clark.

“When you came to me and asked me to make you human, Alura came and gave me the calculations needed for the process to work, male and female DNA is different the computer needed the calculations for the process to work, Alura gave me those calculations” Clark revealed.

Kara smiled as she looked at her mom “All this time” she whispered.

Clark nodded his head “Now… for the next” he said before snapping his fingers and the room exploded in a bright light and Kara found herself standing beside her body once again with Clark standing next to her and sitting beside Kara’s bed was Lena, tears in her eyes as she ran her fingers through Kara’s hair.

“Lena” Kara whispered as her heart broke, she didn’t like to see her best friend hurting like this.

“Kara” Lena whispered as she shook her head “Why is it that when somebody has something meaningful to say it takes something like this to make them say it?” she asked herself as she looked to the ceiling before focusing on Kara “Kara… if you can hear me then please listen to me” she pleaded “I love you” she whispered, Kara’s eyes widened in shock as Clark watched Kara expectantly as Lena continued “I’m sorry I lost my temper with you Kara” she said “I… never meant to hurt you but I was just so ‘angry’ when you admitted that you couldn’t see a future besides being Batwoman” she said before leaning in close to Kara’s ear “I love you… so much so please, come back to me” she kissed Kara’s cheek before resting her head on Kara’s bed.

Clark looked at Kara “You obviously care about Lena, you trusted her with her secret” he said.

Kara lowered her head “All this time I’ve been focused on Alex, I never thought about my feelings for Lena” she said “But how can I possibly be with her?” she asked.

“And so we move to the final lesson, what can be?” Clark snapped his fingers and the room exploded in a bright light.

Kara looked around their new surroundings curiously before looking stunned “Hold on… this is my apartment, but it looks different” she said confused.

“We’re 6 years in the future” Clark explained as they walked around, Kara examined pictures of herself and Alex, herself and another young woman about her age she had not yet met and finally, her and Lena but the pictures of her and Lena were what drew her attention, she looked at the picture in awe as on the picture was Lena in white wedding dress standing next to her whilst they stood next to Alex and Kelly who were both in a wedding dress.

“Wow” Kara whispered in awe as she gazed at Lena before focusing on Alex and her pictures “So Alex and I… we’re close?” she asked.

“Your best friends, of course you can’t go back to being sisters, but you and she are closer than ever, stronger” Clark said.

Kara looked out the window “Okay so… It’s night time so no doubt I am on Bat duty?” she asked.

Clark shook his head and smiled and soon without warning a little girl that was a perfect match of Kara and Lena ran in to the room and future Kara was chasing her before lifting her into the air and the little girl squealed in laughter.

“Holy shit!” Kara whispered.

Clark nodded his head “Yeah, both you and Lena decide to have kids and you have the procedure done, I’ll skip the details” he said shuddering causing Kara to smirk and shake her head “Hold on, if I am here then does that mean I give up being Batwoman?” she asked as she looked at herself, her future self was still muscular and had barely aged, the only thing that was different was her hair, it was short “And obviously I become butch” she joked.

Clark looked at her “What do you mean ‘Become butch?’” he asked before looking at her already muscular body before looking into her eyes and replied “You’re already butch” he joked.

Kara growled “Cheeky asshole’ she muttered “Okay so let me get this right; In the future I am married to Lena and we have a daughter, I have a double wedding and by the looks of those pictures on the wall over there that I have movie nights with; Lena, her and Kelly” Kara began to run through what she has learned and she spotted the picture on the wall “Hold on, is that mom?” she asked.

“Yeah, you and Alura are close” Clark admitted.

“So… who’s protecting the city?” Kara asked.

“You successor” Clark revealed “A nice young woman who you meet in the future, her name is Waverly from out of town, her sister Wynonna was brutally murdered along with the rest of her family except for her sister Willa who is in fact a serial killer, Waverly came to you for help after she tracked you down, you take a liking to her straight away and you train her to take over” Clark explained.

Kara nodded her head “And… is she good?” she asked.

“She is, she is not a killer but she makes you proud” Clark replied.

Kara nodded her head “Good, that’s good” she said.

Clark looked at her “So… are you still ready to die?” he asked.

Kara looked at him with determination in her eyes “Hell no”

Clark smirked “Good” and with that he snapped his fingers and the world exploded in light.

Alex was being prepped for surgery, Lena and Kelly watched as Alex was wheeled into the operating room after Kara, Lena went to the lab and continued to work on the suit, modifying bits and pieces of the suit, whilst Alex looked at Kara’s unconscious form once more before being put to sleep and the operation began, Kelly was in the waiting room alone whilst Lena was working on the suit.

J’onn watched the operation holding his breath and hoping Both Alex and Kara would be alright.

The operation went smoothly and when the Doctor came out he was smiling “Their going to be fine” he revealed “Kara is accepting the transplant and everything is going well… now we wait” he said, Lena and Kelly sighed in relief, Alex wanted to remain the room with Kara but decided to go to another room and wait until Kara was ready to talk, Lena slept in the chair closet to Kara’s bed, the operation was a success and everything was going well, in the meantime standing outside the DEO was Alura, she was watching the building with a smile before walking away happy in the knowledge her daughter was okay, a part of her wanted to go in but decided against it, Kara and her didn’t exactly have a good conversation last time they talked.

Alura couldn’t blame her daughter for hating her.

In the meantime Cat Grant returned to CatCo News to see Kara, she missed the always bubbly Kryptonian but of course being away she missed a lot and she also wanted the scoop on National Cities new Dark Knight but instead she found something surprising waiting for her at CatCo… Kara hadn’t worked there in years which made her curious as to why so she went looking and instead discovered Kara vanished from sight 7 years ago, there were only small sightings once every month throughout those 7 years until recently when Kara returned full time and then sometime later Batwoman arrived.

It wasn’t a difficult leap considering Cat knew the truth about Kara in the beginning so she knew that Batwoman was no doubt Kara but what made her curious was to the reason how the Kryptonian had no powers so she went to K-Enterprises and instead of finding Kara, she found Lena in the office.

Lena looked stunned when she spotted Cat Grant “Miss Grant, so glad to see you” she greeted the CEO of CatCo.

“Miss Luthor, what are you doing here?” Cat asked confused “Where’s Kara?” she asked.

“Umm Kara is away right now” Lena lied which was obvious to Cat.

“Lena… where is Kara?” Cat asked more firmly.

Lena sighed heavily “It’s best if I show you” she said.

Lena took Cat to the DEO and she saw Kara laying on the bed, her face bruised and her eyes swollen shut, she was still unconscious but the doctor informed them that Kara was improving.

Cat sat beside the bed and waited… she was going to give Kara one hell of an ass kicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Much love to you all and I thank you for reading this update.
> 
> Love Emily
> 
> XOXOXOXO


	13. Chapter 11: Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara needs to heal... and Alex and Lena have a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest chapter.
> 
> Sorry for the wait but I have not been home since the last update, only just got home.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also I hope you didn't mind me mentioning Waverly Earp as the Next Batwoman after Kara, I noticed I didn't get as many comments previous chapter.
> 
> Emily
> 
> XOXOXOXO

Kara groaned painfully as she regained consciousness but was unable to open her eyes because of them being swollen shut and would be a while before they healed enough to open up, turning her head Kara’s hand began reaching around and struggling to feel for Lena only instead felt a hand gently grip hers, Kara had held Lena’s hand in the past and knew the person holding her hand was not Lena.

“You’ve really done it to yourself this time Kara!” Cat’s stern voice came from beside her.

“Miss Grant?” Kara whispered her question “You’re back?” she asked.

“I am, how’re you feeling?” Cat asked as she gripped Kara’s hand.

“Sore” Kara replied as she tried to sit up but Cat’s free hand moved to her shoulder and kept her laying down “Stay put, I don’t need you hurting yourself” Cat said.

“Okay” Kara relented in defeat knowing Cat would not let her go easily.

Cat nodded her head “Now, I can fully admonish you for your stupidity” Cat said as she glared at Kara “What the hell are you doing Kara?!” she demanded.

“Well you got my name right finally” Kara joked.

Cat sighed heavily “This is not funny Kara, you could have died!” Cat snapped.

Kara sighed heavily and turned her head away from Cat, squeezing Kara’s hand Cat got to her feet and she headed out the door, Kara sank into the silence for some time until she heard the door open and Lena speaking up “Just saw Cat, she looked pissed” she said.

Kara smiled as she turned her head towards the sound of Lena’s voice “Hey, didn’t expect to see you again” she said.

Lena’s smile faded and she nodded her head “I know… I hurt you and I am sorry about that” she said.

Kara shook her head “It’s okay, I know why you got angry” Kara replied as she smiled “You’re in love with me” she stated.

Lena’s mouth dropped open “You… You heard?” she whispered shocked, her cheeks heating up.

“I heard, though I think deep down I always knew” Kara replied.

Lena lowered her head “I’m sorry if this makes things awkward, I’ll understand if you don’t want to see me again” she said but before she could speak more, Kara reached up and pulled her down into a tight hug.

“It’s going to be okay, we’ll be okay” Kara said “Thing is… I love you too” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear, Lena’s face lit up into the biggest smile possible but Kara continued “But right now I am not ready” she admitted.

“Alex” Lena stated knowing the current situation between Kara and Alex was holding Kara back.

Kara nodded her head “Yeah, I need time to think” she said “And when I am ready to talk to her, I will but for now I need to rest” she said before settling down, Lena stayed with her.

Weeks flew past and Kara was healing slowly, her eyes were finally open and she and Lena spent time talking about what will happen once Kara is healthy enough to resume Batwoman activities and also the current situation with Alex, Alex in the meantime was with Kelly talking about their life together and sometimes talking about Kara and Alex began to wonder if Kara would ever want to see her, did Kara still hate her? A question Alex didn’t want answered but at the same time she did want it answered, Lena and Kara played board games and cards.

Kara one day decided it was time to talk to Alex so looking to Lena and giving her hand a squeeze “Can you call Alex in here for a moment?” she asked “And give us some privacy?”

Lena nodded her head and she kissed Kara’s cheek, over the past few weeks Lena and Kara had become extra close, Kara still couldn’t move on from the bed so she remained, Alex walked in some time later after Lena had left, a small smile on her lips as she closed the door behind her “Hey… how are you feeling?” Alex asked.

“I’m fine” Kara replied as she looked at Alex before motioning to the chair “Can you sit down for me please?” Kara asked politely.

Alex nodded her head “Are you planning on tearing my throat out?” she asked but the tone of her voice conveyed her amusement.

Kara simply glared at her “I’m not a zombie” she replied “And trust me, if I wanted to kill you… I’d have snapped your neck when I returned home” she replied “And believe me there was times where I wanted to snap your neck” she admitted, Alex lowered her head causing Kara to sigh heavily before she spoke again but this time more softer “Look, I’m not angry about you hunting me down whilst I was Supergirl, you had no memory of me” she reminded Alex “The only thing I am angry about is that you moved on, I loved you and you just went ahead and forgot me” she said.

“Kara…” Alex took her hand, but Kara removed it and cut her off by raising her hand.

“But I know now I need to move on, you’re with Kelly and I can see how happy she makes you” Kara replied with a smile.

Alex smiled and nodded her head “She does” she admitted before asking the important question “So… what now?” she asked.

Kara exhaled heavily “Well first off; I recover, then I go after Lex, I continue as Batwoman for a while, spend time with Lena, start dating and finally find somebody to take over as Batwoman so I can be with Lena” she said.

“And us… what happens?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled “We move forward, become friends again but take it slow” she said, Alex nodded her head and she got to her feet to head to the door but Kara spoke up “Alex?” she called,

Alex looked at her “Yeah?” she answered.

“Thank you, for saving my life” Kara replied before she opened her arms for a hug, Alex beamed and she practically ran over to hug Kara tight, Kara fell asleep and smiled and for the first time in so long, she did not dream of Alex but instead she dreamt of Lena and their life together, over the following weeks Kara was back on her feet but she was stuck with a walking stick, Alex developed something to help her walk and today was a good time to test it out, placing her leg inside the device Kara braced herself as Alex pressed the button and the device tightened up, the sound of bones snapping back into place caused Kara to cry out and grip the table for support.

Lena smirked “Is it painful?” she asked.

Kara glared at her “You’re very welcome to try Lena” Kara said.

Lena laughed “No thanks” she replied.

Kara walked about a whilst before Alex spoke up “Okay, come with us… we have something to show you” she said.

Kara followed Lena and Alex into Alex’s lab and she spotted the something covered up, Alex pulled the sheet back revealing what was underneath and Kara gawped in awe, before her was a suit, a new Batwoman suit with a blue bat symbol with gold around it like her previous suit, like the previous suit it was less bulky than the original suit Kara started off with, Kara gazed at the suit as Alex handed her the sledge hammer “Okay, strike the suit as hard as you can?” she suggested.

Kara took the sledge hammer with both hands, Lena and Alex stepped back and gave Kara the room to swing the hammer, bringing it back Kara swung it at the suit and it collided hard, pulling back Kara stared in awe as she saw there was no damage to the suit at all, placing the hammer down Kara noticed the hammer was cracked and a chunk of it was missing, running her hands over the suit slowly Kara gazed in awe before looking to Alex and Lena “How did you do this?” she asked.

“Liquid Nth Metal coating the metal plates, cowl and the suit underneath, when hardens provides protection, there has been more upgrades to the suit too” Alex took the gauntlet and handed it to Kara “Put this on and press the blue button” she requested.

Kara looked at Alex as if she had grown a 2nd head and motioned to her left hand “Are you forgetting my hand is busted, I can’t even feel it” she said.

“Just slip it in” Alex said and Lena slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a chuckle.

“That’s what she says” Lena joked as she motioned to Kelly who blushed in response.

Alex cleared her throat “Just put the gauntlet on” she said.

Kara smirked as she slipped the gauntlet on her numb left hand and pressed the button Alex told her too and soon the blue symbol lit up and shined bright blue, the eyes of the cowl shined blue, Kara was confused as to why Alex looked as if she was waiting for something but before she realized what was about to happen it was too late, their was a loud cracking and Kara gripped the left gauntlet and let out a painful cry, Lena was at her side in an instant and glared at Alex “WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!!!” she screamed, Kara though took her hand to draw her attention as she gazed at her gauntleted left hand and began to clench it into a fist, Lena watched in awe considering Kara couldn’t even move it before.

Alex smiled “The Nth metal in the suit provides the wearer with accelerated healing as well as incredible strength but only when activated” Alex revealed before pulling back another sheet revealing a metal plate “This alloy is of the same density as Lex’s enhanced body, punching this would be like punching leg” Alex replied “Whilst you were recovering we discovered Lex has been injecting himself with molecular nanites that basically makes him a walking tank” Alex explained.

“We’ve developed this” Lena said as she showed Kara the injector gun “These nanites will deliver a small emp charge into the nanites already in Lex’s bloodstream, hit him with this and you can do some serious damage” Lena explained.

“So you want me to punch that because why?” Kara asked as she motioned to the metal plate before her.

“Just… try it” Lena urged as she watched,

Kara clenched her fist and pulled it back before punching hard, there was a loud clanging noise and Kara looked stunned, there was now a dent in the metal slab the shape of Kara’s gauntleted fist.

“With this suit, you can take on Lex and even more powerful enemies” Lena revealed.

“Nice” Kara grinned like a madwoman “Do we know where Lex is?” she asked.

Alex shook her head “Not yet but we’re running facial recognition… he’ll show his face though, we just need to be patient” she said, everyone left Kara in the room to stare at her new suit, and 3 days passed where Kara was getting irritable, there was a lot going on in the outside world and she was stuck in the DEO still recovering.

But one question was asked… why not use the suit upgrades to heal and go back out?

A question only Kara could answer as she stared at the suit.

Cat stepped into the lab on the 3rd night and she sighed heavily “Kara… what are you doing?” she asked.

“Just thinking” Kara replied.

“Thinking about?” Cat asked as she joined Kara’s side and stood beside her.

“What I become where I put the suit on” Kara replied “I became Supergirl to bring hope to this city but all I brought was danger” she whispered “When I became Batwoman it was because I needed something to fill the darkness inside me” she said shaking her head “How can I be the cities saviour when all I do it bring darkness and kill” she said “How does that make me different from Lex?”

“What you’re feeling right now is what makes you different Kara” Cat replies as she placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder “Sometimes to save lives, you have to be willing to cross the lines” she said.

“But I never did as Supergirl” Kara replied.

“Well like you said, back then you wanted to bring hope and light to the city” Cat reminded Kara “But this city has fallen so far… it needs something darker, somebody who isn’t afraid to get their hands dirty to protect the city” she said “But you want my opinion Kara?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Sure” she replied as she looked at Cat.

Cat placed a hand on her shoulder “In my opinion Kara… this city never deserved you, it still doesn’t so do me a favour, tell me what’s really bothering you”

Kara sighed in defeat “I’m scared” she admitted “I mean I’ve come close to dying before but recently, all the close calls I’ve had it never bothered me before but now… I think of Lena, Alex, J’onn, you” she admitted “Everyone I let into my life and for the first time in 7 years… I have something to lose”

Cat nodded her head in understanding “Kara, the people in your life are not a weakness, they give you strength… gives you a reason to fight, to live” she said

Kara looked in deep thought as if thinking about Cat’s words before she smiled, she leaned against Cat’s side “Thanks” she whispered.

Cat smiled as she stood with Kara for a while when Alex poked her head in “Kara, facial recognition has found Lex” she revealed.

Kara looked at Cat who smiled “Well… what are you waiting for Batwoman; fly” Cat encouraged, Kara beamed and she walked to the suit as Cat walked out of the lab to give her privacy to change.

Later that night:

Lex Luthor pulled up in a underground parking lot that night, since Batwoman’s death he was celebrating and expanding his business’s into new areas of the city, the police didn’t come near him because they were terrified of him, taking the elevator up to his penthouse he opened the door and began to hum happily until he fell silent when he tried turning the lights on only to find they wouldn’t turn on, humming curiously Lex closed the door and went to the kitchen to find a torch but found it wouldn’t turn on, movement behind him went unnoticed and he continued to walk around trying to find a light source.

Lex walked over to the window when he heard something against the glass but before he could go back to looking for a light source something slammed into his back and sent them both crashing through the window, both Lex and his unknown attacker fell from the top floor of the penthouse and Lex struggled in their grape, soon their decent was slowed by a black cape and Lex froze in horror, they landed on top of a taxi hard causing the glass to shatter.

Lex rolled off the taxi and by the time he got to his feet and turned to confront his attacker he found there was nobody there, the lights began switching off around him shrouding him in darkness, their was a fluttering of wings in the distance until without warning he was attacked by a swarm of bats flying around him, Lex screamed as he struggled to escape the bats until they dispersed and flew away.

“No… it can’t be” Lex whispered as he looked around, his heart pounding in his chest “She’s dead” he whispered.

“Think again you bald headed asshole” the familiar sound of Batwoman’s voice came from behind him and sure enough there she was; Batwoman “I see Agent Danvers improved your looks” she joked motioning the burnt left side of his face.

Lex charged forward and went to punch her only this time the tables turned, her hand grabbed his fist before it made contact and his eyes widened, Batwoman smirked and she brought her other hand back, clenched it into a fist and threw it forward, slamming her fist into his nose so hard a loud crack filled the air as she broke his nose.

Stumbling back Lex gripped his nose tight and whimpered “No… impossible!” he cried enraged.

“Sorry asshole, please give my regards to your mother in hell” Batwoman charged forward and slammed her fist into his stomach before following with a spin kick to his rips.

The 2nd round had begun and only 1 was walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, I hope you enjoyed the update.
> 
> Again sorry for the wait but was spent the day at a friends house since my last update.
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Love Emily   
XOXOXOXO


	14. Chapter 12: Might

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara faces Lex one last time and another situation arises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest chapter of the story.
> 
> I very much hope that you enjoy this.
> 
> And I will see you at the end note.
> 
> Emily.

Lex’s back slammed against the wall from the spin kick to his ribs from Batwoman, getting back to his feet he charged over to Batwoman and tried to punch her but she blocked his punch and retaliated with a punch to his jaw with a sickening crack, blood flying from his mouth as he stumbled back into the hood of a car, growling Lex grabbed the underside of the car and he lifted it up over his head, Batwoman dived to the side just as Lex brought the car down hard, Batwoman vaulted over the wrecked car and she kicked him in the face before engaging him again.

Lex and Batwoman traded violent punches but because of the upgrades Batwoman was not hurt from his punches, Batwoman had the upper hand thanks to Alex and Lena and she planned to thank them both when this fight was over, lifting Lex up over her head Batwoman threw him hard into a fuel tanker and it exploded violently, stalking past the burning fuel tanker Batwoman closed the distance on Lex who was struggling to his feet, pulling out the injector gun Batwoman gripped it tight as she closed in on Lex, blood dripping from his mouth and his right eye swollen shut from Batwoman’s devastating attacks on him, grabbing Lex by his throat Batwoman lifted him up to his feet, as he struggled to kick himself free from her, she took the injector gun and jammed it into his neck, Lex screamed as he felt the painful sting of the needle.

Dropping Lex who fell to the floor gripping his neck Batwoman stepped away slowly as she watched Lex convulse in agony, groaning as he got to his feet he went to punch her in the stomach but instead his fist collided with a sickening crack and he screamed in agony, dropping to his knee’s he clutched his now broken fist “What have you done to me?!” he demanded.

“Nanites, curtesy of your sister Lena, delivered an high energy EMP that shut down the nanites in your bloodstream” batwoman replied as she shoved the injector gun back into her utility belt before deactivating the Nth metal upgrades and the Bat symbol no longer shined, stepping closer to Lex, Batwoman grabbed his throat with one hand and with the other she grabbed her grapple gun and she flew up into the darkness towards the tallest building in the city with her hand gripping Lex’s throat as she dragged him alone.

Lex cried out as he was thrown across the rooftop of the building, Batwoman circled him slowly “It’s over Lex”

Lex glared at Kara “It will never be over, Earth is for humanity!!!” he bellowed and charged at her “Freaks like you Supergirl, will die!” he tried to attack her but Batwoman slid to the side and kneed him in the ribs before slamming her elbow into his mouth followed by a headbutt to his face.

“Got one thing to say about that asshole, I’m human now” Batwoman snarled before dragging him over to the edge and stood him close to it “I’m one more thing… I’m Batwoman” she said and with a kick to his ribs Lex was sent over the edge and fell to his death, thunder roared over head as the wind lifted Batwoman’s cape and it flowed gracefully behind her, Lex slammed into the ground and made an awful mess, Batwoman jumped off the building and vanished into the darkness.

It was over, Lex was dead.

Lena was in the Batcave when Batwoman rode in on her motorbike and she climbed off it and walked over to Lena, removing her cowl Kara set it down and looked at Lena “Lex… is dead” she said, Lena smiled softly as she walked closer and pulled Kara into a tight hug, Kara held onto her tight and they remained that way for a while until they headed back to Kara’s apartment and fell asleep together on the couch.

2 days later:

Kara was in her apartment alone the following day, she was waiting patiently for the arrival of her visitor and a part of her began to wonder wherever or not the her visitor was going to arrive, she wouldn’t blame her visitor for not coming, they had not exactly parted ways amicably but now she knew the truth, she was ready to spend time with her late guest, it wasn’t easy contacting her but J’onn managed it for her.

Lena had offered to stay and keep Kara company but Kara kindly refused, she didn’t want Lena getting mixed up in the drama between her and her late guest, it was Cat that had gave her advice and told her to invite the guest over so they could talk, Kara was nervous which was not unusual considering that the last time she and her guest talked they had a blazing row and she had stormed out.

Kara’s cell phone rang out and she sighed heavily as she picked up the phone and answered it with a smile “Hello Lena” she greeted.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Lena asked curiously.

“It’s not, she’s not here yet” Kara revealed “I’m beginning to wonder if she is coming” she admitted her doubt.

Lena smiled “Give her time Kara, she’s probably sorting something out” she said.

Kara sighed as she nodded her head “Yeah I guess so” Kara replied “But I am sure you didn’t call me just to ask how everything is going… what’s up?” Kara asked.

“Well I am wanted to know… wherever or not you want to go on a date with me, when you’re ready?” Lena asked nervously.

Kara smiled as her heart leapt and she nodded “Sure, I’d love to” she replied.

There was a knock on the door and Kara smiled “Okay Lena… I got to go” she said

“Okay, good luck” Lena said before hanging up.

Kara smiled as she walked to the door and she opened it up but instead of her guest she found 2 Kryptonian high guardsmen at her door “Ms Zor-El… your mother demands your Presence” one of the high guardsmen stated.

Kara narrowed her eyes “Really… because from what I understand is that my mother is due to meet me here” she said.

“I’m afraid there is a change of plans, you mother demands your presence” the second-high guardsmen stated and he opened a portal “Please, come” he said and soon the 3 of them stepped through the portal.

Kara followed the high guardsman to her mother’s room, once she arrived the guards closed the doors behind her leaving her sealed in with her mother, she didn’t mind though but she was curious as to what was happening and why she was summoned here instead of her mother coming to visit her as it was originally planned but she was even more curious as to what was going on, the whole place looked to be in utter chaos.

“Kara” Alura greeted as she walked over to her daughter and hugged her tight “I am so glad you have come” she said.

“Why am I here mother, you were supposed to meet me at my apartment” Kara stated looking curious and at the same time concerned.

“I have called you here because I need your help” Alura answered as she walked to the bar “Would you like a refreshment?” she asked.

“No thanks” Kara replied “So… what help can I possibly give you, besides we haven’t spoken in a while and yet you are asking my help” she said.

“Our race is dying Kara; we are overpopulated and in need for a planet” Alura said.

Kara’s face darkened “If you think I am letting you take Earth then you can think again” she said.

“I don’t want Earth Kara, but General Ursa wants it and she is going to take it by force unless you stop her” Alura explained.

“Trial by combat, you want me to face her for the fate of the planet” Kara said as she looked at her mother.

“You are the only one that can beat her” Alura replied.

Kara looked in deep thought before nodding her head and she headed out to find Ursa with Alura, Alura led Kara to Ursa’s quarters where she spent most of her time plotting and Kara soon spotted Ursa with her soldiers, the dark haired general sneered at Kara as the now human daughter of Alura and Zor-El walked towards her, standing in front of Ursa with determination on her face Kara glared at Ursa “General Ursa, by the rite of the ancients… I challenge you to a trial by combat” Kara said.

Ursa scoffed “You, a traitor… the rite does not recognise you” she replied.

“I am still of Kryptonian heritage, the rite does recognise me” Kara stated.

Ursa glared at the elders behind Alura and they nodded their heads in agreement with Kara “As the daughter of Alura and Zor-El, Kara Zor-El is of legal rite to issue the challenge” the lead elder stated.

Ursa hmphed before sneering at Kara “Fine Kara, you will die by my hand and your precious Earth will be mine” she stated before glaring at Alura “You’re daughter will die tomorrow Alura… I hope you are ready to say your goodbyes” she said before walking away along with her followers.

Alura looked uncomfortable “Kara, I know I asked for your help but are you sure you want to do this” she said.

“Earth is my home, I will die defending it” Kara stated before looking to her mother “See you tomorrow mom” and with that Kara returned home to prepare for her challenge.

Kara’s apartment:

Kara was sitting in her apartment alone with her thoughts when Lena walked in and she was pissed off “YOU ISSUED A CHALLENGE!!!” Lena screamed in rage as she glared at Kara.

“Ah I see my big mouthed mother has spoken to J’onn” Kara joked with a smirk.

“Who then told Alex, who then told Kelly, who then told me!” Lena shouted “Are you freaking insane”

“Is that a rhetorical question because if not… then a little bit” Kara replied.

“THIS ISN’T FUNNY!!!” Lena bellowed on full boil “You’ll fucking get yourself killed”

“Sheesh thanks for the vote of confidence” Kara grinned cheekily “Well if I die you can put on my headstone _‘She was an idiot… I told her so’_” Kara joked, when facing impending death, it was always best to joke about things “Did my big mouthed mother even explain why I issued the challenge?” Kara asked.

Lena growled “No, she didn’t!” she said.

“Okay then let me explain” Kara said as she looked at Lena before patting the spot on the couch beside her “Sit” she ordered.

“I’m not a dog” Lena muttered with a petulant pout.

Kara grinned as she petted Lena on a head “There’s a good girl” she spoke in a babyish voice.

“Keep petting my head and you’ll get your hand broken” Lena threatened but the threat was ruined by the petulant pout that was so cure Kara’s heart melted.

Kara smirked before becoming serious “Okay, I issued the challenge because General Ursa wants Earth, they are searching for a new planet to settle on but Ursa wants to invade the Earth” Kara explained.,

“So you issued the challenge to protect the Earth” Lena said.

“Yeah, look Lena… everything will be fine” Kara assured “Once I kill Ursa, I will help mom and the Elders find a new home for everyone and they will go and be free, then I come home” she said.

“We come home, I am coming with you” Lena said firmly.

Kara shook her head “I am not having you come with me, it’ll be dangerous and I won’t be taking my suit with me, I’ll be plain Kara in the arena” she said.

Lena folded her arms showing she wasn’t backing down.

Kara sighed heavily as she leaned her head back to look at the ceiling “Fuck!” she muttered.

The following morning:

Lena and Kara walked through the portal and arrived where they were greeted by Alura and the elders, the elders bowed their heads in respect to Kara before heading off to prepare for the duel, Alura looked troubled and Kara smiled as she hugged her mom tight “I’ll be fine” she assured her mother.

Alura smiled tearfully “I am so proud of you” she whispered tearfully.

“Thanks mom” Kara whispered back tearfully before pulling away “Mom, this is Lena” she introduced them.

Lena shook Alura’s hand “Nice to meet you” she said.

Alura bowed her head “Nice to meet you too, I see my daughter is very happy with you” she said.

Kara’s cheeks heated up and she let out a pitiful whine “Mom!”

Lena giggled “She makes me very happy too” she admitted.

“We’re not even dating yet” Kara stated.

Lena shrugged “Yet” she winked.

Kara’s cheeks were on fire by now.

Preparations were underway and Kara was getting ready as Lena helped her prepare, Ursa had so many loyal followers and she was readying herself for the fight ahead, one of her soldiers handed her a knife and she hid it up her sleeve and with a smirk Ursa headed out into the arena, Kara was finishing up her preparations before heading out as Lena and Alura took their seats, Kara and Ursa stood opposite one another on the arena and Kara heard many chant her name and many chant Ursa’s name, looking at Ursa once more Kara nodded her head and began to close the distance between her and her opponent, Ursa and Kara circled one another for a while before lunging at one another.

Both opponents collided violently, Kara blocked and retaliated and Ursa did the same, neither of them landing any hits on the other, they were basically evenly matched on combat skills, Kara blocked and dodged Ursa’s attacks before attacking with a fierce combo, Ursa grunted as Kara’s blows landed to her body, Kara spin kicked at Ursa’s side but Ursa caught Kara’s leg, span her around and sent Kara rolling across the ground after she released Kara’s foot.

The dirt kicked up by Kara rolling across the ground shrouded Ursa from view as Kara got to her feet and Ursa dived out of the dirt cloud and attacked with a fierce combination attack of her own, Kara ducked and blocked but Ursa managed to land 2 punches to her ribs, “Urgh that’s going to bruise” Kara muttered with a groan before launching at Ursa and soon the 2 battled violently, their grunts echoed around the audience as they both landed heavy blows to each other’s faces and bodies.

Ursa drew the knife and Lena spotted it “KARA… LOOK OUT!!!” she jumped up from her seat and called out.

Kara spotted the knife and she grabbed Ursa’s wrist as Ursa tried to stab her, holding Ursa’s wrist Kara and Ursa stumbled about the arena struggling with the knife until Kara used a trick Kate had taught her during those 7 years of training, twisting Ursa’s wrist about Kara forced Ursa to release the knife before following with a backflip and her boot collided with Ursa’s jaw, 2 teeth flew from Ursa’s mouth, kicking the knife away Kara stormed over to Ursa who tried to punch Kara but Kara blocked it and landed a savage uppercut to Ursa’s jaw, Ursa stumbled back and nearly lose her balance, seeing Kara so badass without her Batwoman suit had Lena whimpering as she squeezed her thighs together… yep she realized she was in trouble as she gazed at Kara’s sweat soaked body.

The savage fight between Kara and Ursa continued, like animals Kara and Ursa collided with a violence that had surprised Lena but seeing Kara fight was a huge turn on, Kara and Ursa continued to collide until finally Ursa was on her knee’s struggling to break free from Kara’s arm that was wrapped around her neck whilst Kara’s hand was on her head, Kara held on tight as Ursa continued to struggled until Kara finally had enough and she snapped Ursa’s neck, panting as she stood over the dead body Kara looked at Lena, blood dripping from her nose and her cheek and jaw was bruised along with her whole body and she began to look around her at the audience “Be well to remember this!” Kara roared at the audience “Earth… is… Protected!!!” she cried, Lena jumped to her feet and ran towards to Kara with Alura fast behind, dropping to her knee’s Kara felt Lena’s arms wrap around her tight.

“Come on… let’s get you to bed” Lena whispered as she helped Kara to her feet and with the help of Alura, they managed to get Kara to a bed, Lena and Alura tended to Kara’s bruises, the elders decreed that Earth was off limits and that a new planet needed to be chosen, one that was suitable for both human and Kryptonians so Kara could visit Alura, Alura and Lena found a suitable planet for the surviving Kryptonian population that was growing, it was the perfect place to thrive with a sun that was so much younger and also perfect for Kara and Lena to visit.

Once the planet was chosen Kara and Lena headed back home.

The apartment:

Kara was still in bed healing from her bruises, Lena came over everyday with Alex and Kelly to look after her and J’onn was taken over Batwoman duties much to his chagrin, he thought his dressing in Kara’s suits would be over when she made herself human but no… he had to wear her Batwoman suit as well as run around in her form.

K-Enterprises Lena was looking after and now that Lex was dead… they could finally get back to normal.

Or so they thought.

Whilst Kara was healing in bed a new gang began to terrorize the city, their leader was unknown except he would leave a calling card.

His calling card… A joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, Emily here as promised at the end of the chapter.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> And I look forward to hearing off you all.
> 
> Much love to you all
> 
> Emily   
XOXOXOXOXO


	15. Author's note... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update:

Hello everyone, I noticed that I only had one person comment on the latest update which has made me worry that something was wrong.

If there was something wrong I can rewrite the chapter.

Remember I am always interested in hearing your thoughts.

Sorry I have not posted another update today but I was helping prepare the Halloween fancy dress party.

Anyway I look forward to hearing from you.

Love

Emily

*Hugs and Kisses to you all*


	16. Chapter 13: The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batwoman investigates the crime scene, and Kara takes Lena out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest update of the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the wait but I was busy last night... ever have a party only for it to get ruined?
> 
> God I hate morons who ruin the night for everyone.
> 
> Anyway here it is and looking forward to hearing from you all.
> 
> Emily   
*Hugs and Kisses*

Since Lex Luthor’s death Batwoman was no where to be seen, Kara had had been keeping her head down but not for anything bad, she just needed time to relax after everything that had been going on and she just needed a moment to herself to decompress but of course nothing ever goes to plan, Kara had been trying to decide wherever or not she was ready to go on a date with Lena when she got called into the DEO, walking into the DEO Kara hummed as she spotted a playing card in an evidence bag, picking up the bag Kara examined it more thoroughly before placing it down and she headed to the office when J’onn stepped out to greet her “Kara, nice of you to join us” he said as he motioned for her to follow, leading her back to the table where the playing card was.

“What’s with the playing card?” Kara asked confused as she examined it.

“That is the reason why you are here” J’onn replied before motioning to the playing card “We found that on a body in a DEO safehouse” he explained.

“Body huh… who was the victim?” Kara asked as she looked at him.

J’onn handed her a file “A former DEO agent who was on Lex’s payroll, he had information on members of the DEO that had been paid off, he pled out and made a deal, immunity for the information” he explained.

“Well obviously somebody didn’t want him talking” Kara opened the file, she examined the crime scene photos and saw the message on the wall _‘Ha-Ha-Ha’ _written in the victim’s blood “Security camera’s?” Kara asked.

“Nothing, it’s why I need you to go to the crime scene and take a look” J’onn said.

Kara nodded her head “Sure, I’ll go tonight” suddenly glad she didn’t make plans with Lena, lifting the evidence bag up Kara spoke “I’ll be taking this with me to examine” she said, J’onn simply nodded his head and she left the DEO.

The Batcave:

Kara stepped off the elevator and saw Lena working on a weapon she had been developing since what happened with Ursa, Kara needed a weapon to defend herself in case more Kryptonians tried to make a move and attack humanity, she wanted to show she wasn’t bluffing about the Earth being under her protection, Kara walked up the metal step she placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder “How’s it coming?” she asked.

Lena sighed heavily as she ran her hands over her face “Not well, the firing mechanism is busted” she said.

Kara hummed in response “What do we need to fix it?” she asked.

“An upgraded circuit for the firing mechanism” Lena replied “But the remote hacking device is already installed into your cowl” she said.

“Perfect, what about the upgraded forensic analyser for the cowl, is that installed because tonight I am going to need it” Kara said.

“Yeah it’s installed” Lena replied as she headed to the batcomputer as Kara walked to the elevator “Okay, go home and get some sleep” she said, Lena nodded her head and she returned home to get some sleep, Kara did the same.

Later that night:

Batwoman pulled up her bike outside the safe house and turned off the engine before getting off the bike, walking towards the door Batwoman gripped the doorknob and opened it slowly, the body had been removed by the DEO earlier but the crime scene was still a mess of blood and debris from the smashed table in the middle of the room, stepping over to the message on the wall Batwoman’s eyes shined blue as the cowl whirred to life, Batwoman’s detective mode activated and scanned the message on the wall, humming curiously Batwoman examined it carefully “Interesting, the message was smeared on by hand but there is no finger prints” she said curiously “Possibly burnt his fingerprints off” she said as she turned around and continued to examine the crime scene, Batwoman examined each piece of forensic evidence she could find, from the message on the wall, then the smashed table, the blood stain on the floor, the boot print on the door, the multiple boot prints on the ground and finally the bloodied knife before reconstructing the events to Lena.

“The intruder knocked out the DEO guards outside before forcefully gaining entrance through the front door, there was more than one intruder though given the amount boot prints, no doubt whoever left the playing card has followers, they restrained the victim to the couch before their leader came in and ordered the victim to be pinned to the floor” Batwoman started before pointing to the bloodied knife “The killer must have got the knife from the kitchen before returning to the victim, there are knee marks on the carpet which suggest that the killer was kneeling besides the victim when he/she stabbed him” Batwoman continued to run through her deductions before pointing to the wall “Using the victims blood the killer smeared the message to the wall” Batwoman finished.

“Damn Batwoman, you should sign up for the police academy… you’d make a good detective” Lena said.

Batwoman smirked “No thanks, I don’t need a badge holding me back… I’m better this way” she said before she caught sight of something, her detective mode picked up something in the carpet, a foreign DNA sample that did not belong to the victim, a hair sample “Lena… be ready to run a DNA test when I get back… I found a hair strand” she said.

Lena nodded “Copy that ‘Detective’” she teased.

“Don’t make me get the handcuff’s” Batwoman warned but her lips curled up into a smirk.

“Please… let’s at least have a date before we break out the handcuff’s” Lena joked with a wink before she typed at the computer, Batwoman returned to the Batcave to give Lena the hair sample she had found before heading back out onto the streets for the night to patrol again, Lena remained in the cave to do the tests whilst Batwoman patrolled the city before retuning back to the Batcave and got changed, Kara left the shower back in her usual everyday clothes, with her hair in a pony tail and her glasses on.

“You know… maybe you can consider removing those glasses, no point in hiding” Lena suggested.

“Well… I mean… there comfy” Kara replied with her cheeks turning red.

Lena’s mouth formed into a smirk “Oh my god, you’re shy” Lena stated before giggling “Oh my god I can’t believe it, you’re shy”

Kara threw a pencil at her “Shut up, no I’m not it’s just Supergirl’s face is all over the news with people asking where she is of if she is dead” she said.

“Old excuse and you know it” Lena said before getting to her feet “And besides…” She said before reaching around Kara and undid her pony tail allowing her hair to flow beautifully down to her shoulders before she removed the glasses from Kara’s face “You look so much better without the glasses and with your hair down” she said with a wink before heading to the elevator.

Kara smirked as she followed Lena “Fancy coming over tonight for a drink and watch movies?” she asked.

“Sure, I’d love too” Lena answered as she pressed the button on the elevator and it began its ascent to Kara’s office, Kara and Lena could feel the heat in the elevator rise and Kara was struggling to keep her hands to herself and so was Lena, halfway up the elevator shaft Lena slammed her hand against the stop button and the elevator jerked to a sudden halt, Kara looked at Lena confused but before she could speak Lena turned and pinned her to the wall of the elevator, her lips eagerly on Kara’s.

Kara moaned as their tongues duelled for dominance as Lena had Kara sandwiched between her and the wall, Kara though preferred to be in charge so lifting Lena up off the floor, Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders and her legs around Kara’s hips as Kara span around and pinned Lena roughly to the elevator wall, Lena grunted as her back collided with the wall of the elevator and their kiss intensified, their tongues dancing and duelling as they made out like randy teenagers, soon though Kara broke the kiss and spoke “Wait” she whispered.

Lena whimpered in response “Why?” she asked.

“Because I want to do this properly” Kara replied before pulling back “A date… tonight” she said.

Lena’s mouth dropped open “R-Really?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Yeah, I am sure” she pressed the button and the elevator began it’s journey back up, once the elevator made it to Kara’s office, Kara stepped out of the elevator and looked at Lena “Pick you up at 7” she said before heading out, Lena stood there dumbstruck before she jumped and squealed joyfully before running out of the office and headed back to her penthouse to get changed.

Later that evening:

Kara was looking through her closet for dresses to wear when Alura walked in with a smirk “I’ve never seen you this nervous, why not ask Alex to help?” she asked.

“Because it’s weird, asking my ex-fiancée for help picking out a dress for a date” Kara pouted.

Alura nodded her head seemingly agreeing with Kara “Hmm good point, okay” she stepped to the closet and began rifling through the dresses Kara owned before picking out a backless black dress, handing it to Kara with a grin Alura nodded her head “Put this one on” she said.

Kara seemed to agree and she headed into the bathroom to get changed whilst Alura went to the kitchen “So are you sure about this?” she asked.

“I am positive” Kara replied calling out from behind the bathroom door “I’ve been alone for 7 years and Lena was there for me during a difficult time of my life, I love her and she loves me” she said.

“And I am grateful she was there for you honey, it’s just that…” Alura looked troubled.

Kara poked her head out to look at her mother “If you say the words ‘She’s a Luthor’ then this is going to take a violent turn” Kara threatened.

“Well considering you killed her mother and brother, aren’t you worried about her coming after you for revenge?” she asked.

“No… Lena is nothing like her mother and brother” Kara defended “Lena is so much better than them” she said.

Alura relented “If you say so” she replied before the sound of the door knocking drew their attention, humming curiously Alura looked at the closed bathroom door “Are you expecting somebody?” she asked.

“That will probably be Cat, let her in for me please” Kara called out.

Alura opened the door and her mouth dropped open, Cat was the same as she stood there in awe “Uh… you must be Alura” Cat said as she gazed at Alura who was equally stunned.

“Uh I must be Cat” Alura replied, Cat’s smirk made her realize what she had said “I mean… I’m Alura and you must be Cat” she said.

Cat entered the penthouse and she looked around “I wanted to see Kara before I head home to my son” she said.

“Oh…uh… she is getting changed right now” Alura replied as she gazed at Cat.

Kara walked in but she went unnoticed as the 2 women gazed at one another, looking curious for a moment Kara eventually shook her head and cleared her throat, Alura looked at her daughter and gasped as her hand’s went to her heart and she beamed “My girl is all grown up” she said.

Kara groaned heavily “Mom” she whined before looking at Cat “Hey… so glad to see you” she said.

Cat looked at Kara “Wow, if I was only a few years younger Kara” she said before looking at Alura “Now I see where she gets her beauty from” she said.

Kara shook her head and blushed “Okay I am going” she said before heading to the door “Love you mom… and Cat” she said as she looked at Cat once more “Keep your hands off my mother” she said before walking out.

Alura smirked as she called after her daughter “It should be me you have to warn about keeping hands off little one” she said.

Kara froze on the spot and lowered her head ‘Little one’ the name her aunt Astra called her, shaking her head Kara headed out only to bump into Alex by the elevator “Alex, what are you doing here?” she asked.

“Sheesh nice to see you too Kara” Alex teased “Well Kelly is working late and I wanted to see if you wanted to have a movie night” she said before looking at Kara’s dress “Where’re you going?” she asked.

“I’m going on a date” Kara replied “With Lena” she said.

Alex’s face went from a smile to a frown “Wow… really?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m single… she is single… her and I like one another” Kara answered confused “Why?” she asked.

Alex shook her head “No reason, it’s nice to see you going on a date” she said.

Kara beamed “Yeah well, 7 years… Its time to move on” she said before stepping into the elevator.

Alex looked at her “Well… have a goodnight” she said and the doors slammed shut, Alex had no idea why but she felt incredibly put out by the news of Kara going in a date with Lena, it showed Kara was truly over her and it stung… she was being petty.

The Date:

Kara arrived outside Lena’s penthouse in a black stretch limo, Lena smiled when she saw the limo park up but her mouth dropped open when the door opened and Kara stepped out, Lena breathlessly whispered “Wow” at the sight of Kara who smirked and motioned to the open limo door “Shall we?” she asked, Lena cleared her throat and nodded her head before getting into the limo, Kara got into the limo and closed the door behind her, the limo pulled away from the curb and drove to the restaurant where Kara had made the reservations.

The limo pulled up and Kara stepped out first before turning and taking Lena’s hand, Lena stepped out of the limo wearing a long sparkling red dress, together they made their way into the restaurant before being escorted over to their table that Kara had reserved for the 2 of them, pulling out the seat Kara motioned for Lena to sit down, Lena could not remove the smirk from her face at how Kara was behaving on their date, quite the contrast to the Kara she had made out with in the elevator earlier, Kara was dominant and rough which was quite enjoyable for Lena, but she did like this polite side of Kara too.

“So…” Lena said as she nervously fidgeted with her hands.

“So?” Kara repeated equally nervous “You look beautiful” she said.

“As do you” Lena said, they opened the menus for their wine order and they fell into a comfortable conversation.

Lena looked at Kara curiously “You seem troubled, are you okay?” she asked.

Kara shuddered “Just thinking about my mom and Miss Grant” she replied.

Lena’s mouth dropped open in shock “No way!” she said “You’re kidding me”

Kara shook her head “Nope, my mom and Miss Grant practically eye fucking each other like rabid wolves in heat” Kara replied “I swear all it needs is more heat and one of them is going to pounce” she said.

Lena was giggling, but their evening was interrupted by somebody at the next table walking up to the table “Uh hello” the woman greeted “I’m sorry for interrupting your date but I need to ask… are you Supergirl?” the woman asked as she looked at Kara “You look so much like her” she said.

Kara looked at Lena with an expression that said ‘I told you so’ before looking at the woman “No… I’m human” she said.

“I’m sorry but the resemblance is incredible” the woman said.

Kara sighed heavily “Well I am sorry, but I am not Supergirl, I am pure blood human” she said.

The woman seemed to buy it and she headed back to her table, Kara and Lena shared a look at Kara smiled “Told you” she said.

Lena sighed heavily nodding her head “Okay fine you were right” she said in defeat.

Lena and Kara spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing through their evening, soon the piano player began to play and Kara got to her feet and held her hand out to Lena “May I have this dance?” she asked politely.

Lena smirked as she took Kara’s hand and was led to the dancefloor, turning to face one another Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders and looked into her eyes as Kara’s hands rested on Lena’s hips, slowly Kara and Lena began to move with the music and Lena leaned in and planted a kiss on Kara’s cheek.

The night went on and Kara and Lena enjoyed their romantic night together just dancing and talking until they headed back to the limo and they began to journey back to Lena’s penthouse, pulling up outside Kara and Lena got out of the limo and they headed up to Lena’s penthouse, once outside the door Kara and Lena stood outside the door “Well, this is me” Lena said as she looked at Kara.

“I had fun tonight” Kara replied as she looked at Lena with a smile.

“Me too” Lena replied as she ran a hand through her hair “Would you like to come in for a coffee?” she asked.

Kara shook her head “I don’t think that’s a good idea, I want to take this slow and do it right” she said.

Lena smiled and nodded her head “So… third date?” she asked.

“Third date” Kara agreed before leaning in and planted a kiss on Lena’s cheek.

Lena and Kara pulled away from one another and Lena stepped inside her penthouse and closed the door, Kara grinned as she bounced on her feet before walking back to the elevator and returned to the limo.

Tonight was without a doubt… the best night she had in 7 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, here we are at the end of the chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story.
> 
> Looking forward to hearing from you all
> 
> Thank you all for those who have given their support and kudos.
> 
> Love from Emily  
*Hugs and kisses*


	17. Chapter 14: Trouble and 2nd Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a 2nd date and things heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest chapter of the store.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone for their support for this story and I look forward to reading your lovely comments, not sure wherever or not to leave Waverly's Batwoman for the sequel or have her in this story, also not sure if I should add the Wynonna Earp Tag's to this?
> 
> Love Emily  
*Hugs and kisses*

Kara was feeling pretty grumpy today, she had been approached by 4 different people all of whom had asked her why she stopped being Supergirl, of course Kara denied it and said that her resemblance to Supergirl and the Red Daughter was purely coincidental which they did not by, it took Kara cutting her arm just below her shoulder to prove she was human and eventually they submitted to the excuse about her resemblance being pure coincidence, Sitting in her office Kara was pouting like a child when Lena walked in “Hey there Kara, I’ve brought…” she stopped and looked at the petulant pout on Kara’s face “Whoa who stole you bear?” she teased with a smirk.

“Annoyed as hell, everyone keeps asking me about my ‘remarkable’ resemblance to Supergirl and Red Daughter” Kara muttered.

Lena sighed heavily as she joined Kara’s side “Maybe I was wrong to tell you to remove the disguise” she said looking guilty “I’m sorry”

“No it’s fine… what have you got there?” Kara asked as she motioned to the bag in Lena’s hands.

Lena beamed “I brought your favourite” she said.

Kara licked her lips and moaned “Oooh bring me my favourites and we won’t make it to the 3rd date before I ravish you” she joked.

Lena grinned “If bringing food helps me get into your pants, I’ll feed you everyday” she replied as she bumped her shoulder against Kara’s, “So how are things between your mother and you?” she asked.

“It’s slow… but we’re making progress” Kara replied.

“And Cat and your mother?” Lena asked with a smirk and a twinkle in her eyes.

Kara gulped heavily “I don’t want to even consider entertaining the idea of my mom and Miss Grant together” she said “Their so… old” she shuddered.

Lena laughed heartily as she looked at Kara “Their not that old” she defended “I think it’s nice, your mother and Cat becoming close” she said.

Kara glared at Lena and they continued to settle down and eat.

In the meantime – Purgatory:

Waverly Earp stood before the gravestone, the crisp leaves under her feet rustling as she stared at the gravestone, a lone tear running down her cheek as she gazed at the name on the gravestone;

_Wynonna Earp_

_Beloved daughter, Beloved Sister_

_Forever in our hearts_

Waverly was alone, Wynonna was the last vestige of family she had left in this world and now she was gone and left Waverly alone, what pissed Waverly off more though was the fact Sheriff Nedley didn’t find Wynonna’s body, it wasn’t at the crime scene… all there was at the crime scene was blood that was Wynonna’s but besides that… nothing, it was like Wynonna’s body vanished off the face of the Earth.

Waverly returned to the homestead after the empty coffin was buried and she began to work, she began tracking Batwoman sightings throughout the city and began back tracking it from the recent appearances all the way back to the very first appearance of the Dark Knight in National City, Waverly needed closure and Batwoman was the only one capable of giving it to her.

In the meantime – Back in National City:

Kara and Lena were sitting back on the couch with smiles on their faces, Kara looked like she was in deep thought which made Lena curious as she looked at Kara “Okay, what’s on your mind?” Lena asked curiously.

Kara looked at Lena “Well I’m thinking you were right… maybe it is time for me to hang up the cowl” she said.

Lena looked at Kara with something akin to hope on her face “Really?” she asked hopeful.

Kara nodded her head in response “Yeah, I mean Lex is gone… maybe I should think about retiring and focus on you and K-Enterprises” she said.

“Are you sure, what about the city?” Lena asked though internally she was hoping Kara said yes.

“Well I won’t leave the city unprotected… I’ll have to find a suitable replacement to wear the cowl and not to mention find this killer” Kara looked at her phone “Come on, let’s see if the DNA sample from that strand of hair is in yet” Kara said before heading out.

Lena followed “Okay but this conversation is not over” Lena said as they entered the elevator and made their way down into the Batcave.

Mean whilst:

The Captain of the NCPD showed his newest detective to her desk, she was a recent transfer for the New York Police Department and eager to learn the ropes, her name was Detective Nicole Haught, Nicole Haught was curious as to who the Batwoman was but at the same time she was also curious about what happened to Supergirl, but for now Nicole was going to learn the ropes about National City.

Elsewhere:

Waverly Earp sold her families farm, she was moving town and wanted nothing more to do with her former home, now she wanted to start fresh, find Batwoman and get help to find out what happened to Wynonna’s body, Waverly needed closure and Batwoman was the only one who could give it to her, so purchasing her ticket Waverly got onto a bus and left Purgatory for the last time.

The Batcave:

Kara and Lena arrived in the cave and headed to the computer, Kara sat at the desk and began typing away until the results came up on the screen “Okay, we got a DNA match on the hair strand belonging to a Mr Jack Phillips” Kara read the results “Former resident in Gotham City, was formally a patient at Arkham Asylum before escaping along with many known associates” she read.

“Where is he now?” Lena asked curiously.

“Doesn’t say his latest address but I’m searching for him using the facial recognition software, now we have to wait until he pops his head up so I can grab him” Kara said before looking to Lena “I better head back to my place… see you later” she said before planting a chaste kiss to Lena’s lips before heading out.

Kara arrived at the penthouse after that and when she opened the door she jumped back out and covered her eyes “OH MY GOD, I’M BLIND!” she cried.

Alura and Cat tidied themselves up, straightening up their rustled clothes and their messy hairs, Alura looked at her daughter with her cheeks on fire “Hey sweetie” she greeted “You okay?” she asked.

“Apart from seeing my mom getting felt up by my former boss” Kara whined petulantly “Seriously, I need therapy” she stalked past them and slammed the bedroom door shut, Cat and Alura shared a look before bursting into laughter, both sporting hickeys on their necks, Cat looked to Alura “I better get going” she said.

Alura nodded her head “I better talk to Kara” she said with a blush, kissing Cat on the cheek Alura headed in to check on Kara whilst Cat left to return home to her son, Kara was sitting on her bed looking through her book when Alura walked in “Hey honey, you okay?” she asked embarrassed.

Kara smiled “I’m fine mom” she assured.

Alura did not look convinced “If this because of your father, then let me assure you that I am not looking to replace him… but he’s been gone a long time Kara, I need to be happy” she said.

Kara nodded her head “I know mom, it’s just weird… you’re seeing my former boss” she said “And at your age” she shuddered.

Alura gaped in mock indignation “How dare you… I am still young!” she replied with a pout.

Kara smirked “Really, then what is all that grey?” she asked as she motioned to her mothers hair.

Alura slapped her hand “Well if there is any grey, then it’s from raising you” she said.

Kara’s mouth dropped open “Hey!!!” she whined petulantly.

Alura looked troubled though “You may want to have a word with Alex when you get a chance, she came over earlier and she didn’t look happy” she said.

Kara sighed heavily “I knew she’d be a bitch about me moving on with my life!” she said “And dating Lena” she finished.

Alura looked troubled still “Well to be perfectly truthful Kara, I am uncomfortable with you dating a Luthor” she admitted.

“Mom, if you spent time with her then you would like her” Kara assured “How about later on this evening you and her spend time together whilst I work late at the office” she said.

Alura shrugged her shoulders “Okay… if she is that important to you then I will spent time with her” Alura relented.

Kara beamed “Thank you mom” she kissed Alura’s cheek before jumping to her feet “Okay I best go and see Alex and get this fight out of the way” she said.

Alura nodded her head “Good luck” she called as Kara walked out the door.

Alex’s apartment:

Alex opened the door only for Kara to barge in “Okay let’s get this over with” Kara said expecting a fight.

“Kara, what’s going on?” Alex asked confused.

Kara turned to Alex “Well I am waiting, go on your tirade and condemn me for moving on” she said “But let’s get this straight, I am entitled to be happy” she stated firmly.

“I know” Alex replied with a nod of her head.

“So before you start mouthing… what” Kara gave her best ‘WTF’ expression as she stared at Alex “Huh?”

Alex chuckled at how adorable Kara looked right now “Look, yesterday I was being petty… you moving on made me realize that you’re over me” she said.

“So… you’re being supportive?” Kara asked stunned.

“Yeah” Alex responded.

“Okay… that’s freaking me out and I just walked in on my mom and Cat getting frisky on the couch” Kara replied “Who are you and what have you done with Alex?” she asked.

Alex chuckled and shook her head in response “Does Lena make you happy?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Yeah, she does” Kara answered.

“Good enough for me” Alex said before heading to the kitchen.

Kara looked curious as well as freaked out “Okay, well… see you later” she said before running out so fast she left a dust cloud behind her, Alex neglected to mention Kelly knocked some sense into her earlier.

Kara messaged Lena afterwards ‘_Traumatized and freaked out’_ she sent.

Lena quickly replied _‘Why what happened?’_

_‘Found my mom and Cat getting freaky on the couch, need to burn my eyes out… freaked out because Alex wasn’t being her bitchy self about you and I being together’ _Kara responded.

_‘That would be because of Kelly’ _Lena replied _‘No doubt she kicked Alex in the ass and told Alex that she had no right to feel that way’ she said._

Kara stopped on the spot _‘That is way too good to be a guess, want to explain?” _she asked.

_‘Well Alex may have paid me a visit after our date so I called Kelly’ _Lena explained.

_‘WHAT?!!!’_ Kara typed back and sent the all cap response with an angry face emoji _‘Why didn’t you tell me?!”_

Lena replied instantly _‘I didn’t want to ruin the already fragile bond you were forming’ _she replied _‘Besides, all Alex did was threaten bodily harm if I ever broke your heart’ _Kara was fuming, not just with Alex but with Lena too for hiding it so she immediately stopped replying to messages from Lena, instead she texted her mom and told her to pay Lena a surprise visit at L-Corp, next message an hour later was from Lena and she was not happy with the surprise visit from Alura and she vowed revenge on Kara.

That night:

Batwoman stood on the rooftop watching her target, the owner of the DNA hair strand she found at the crime scene, she followed him for a while whilst Lena was at the computer terminal observing and keeping tabs on the police scanner, Jack Phillips was walking back from a nightclub when Batwoman landed on top of his van, the roof caved in and the glass shattered as she landed hard before rising to her feet, Jack shook his head “No… please no!” he pleaded before turning and went to run away but before he could Batwoman fired her grapple gun and yanked him back to her before dragging him to the rooftops above.

Jack landed on the rooftop having been thrown after being dragged up there, Batwoman stalked around him slowly “Now Jack, why would you run… all I want is to talk?” Batwoman stated.

Jack looked at her “Maybe it’s not you I am running from” he stated cryptically before running towards the edge of the roof which shocked the Batwoman.

Raising her hand to calm him down “Look I am not going to hurt you, whoever your afraid of, I can protect you” Batwoman vowed.

“Not from them, that man and his girlfriend… their monsters” Jack whimpered “He forced me to kill my family and joked about it afterwards” he said before reaching out “Better dead than to be killed by him” and with that he dived off the roof.

Batwoman ran to the edge and watched as his body slammed on top of a parked car.

Lena watched in stunned horror “He was really freaked out Kara, is this guy that he worked for so terrifying?”

Batwoman shook her head “Something tells me I’m going to find out” she said before vanishing into the darkness, that night a bus pulled up into the bus depot of National City and Waverly Earp stepped off the bus.

2 Days later:

Kara was in her office, she was signing papers that had built up on her desk during her duties as Batwoman, in the meantime Lena was spending more and more time with Alura, they got along far better once Alura was over her initial distrust because Lena was in fact a Luthor and the sister of Lex and the Daughter of Lillian, once the initial distrust faded Alura began to see how happy Lena made Kara, of course Kara was still considering retiring from her life as Batwoman and considered moving back to Midvale once she and Lena were living together, there were some people who still hated the Luthor’s and many of which didn’t like Lena because of her link to Lex and Lillian. she never missed the twinkle in Lena’s eyes whenever she mentioned retiring from being Batwoman and she wanted to think more on it until she decided wherever or not to actually do it, but for now she needed to carry on until she found out who this new killer was that left a joker card at his crime scenes.

Kara picked up the phone that night “Hello Jess… Can you put me through to Lena please?” she asked.

After a few minutes of silence Lena’s voice came through the phone “Kara, what’s up?” Lena greeted cheerfully.

“Well I wanted to ask wherever or nor if you would be interested in going on a second date with me?” Kara asked.

“I would love to Kara but I’m busy tonight… I have late meeting” Lena replied saddened.

“Oh… okay?” Kara replied as she gently bumped her foot against her desk “So another time?” she asked.

“Another time” Lena agreed “Love you”

“Love you too” Kara replied before hanging up, left alone with her thoughts Kara bumped her head onto the table with a heavy groan “I’m so bored” she whined pitifully.

That night:

Kara returned to her penthouse that night and got a surprise, there were red roses on the floor and candle flickering, their was a picnic blanket on the floor and a basket sitting on top of it, next to it was an ice bucket with wine inside, looking around Kara spotted Lena by the door “Hey… you made it” Lena greeted.

Kara smiled as she set her jacket down “What’s all this for?” she asked.

Lena smiled “Well I wanted to do something special for our 2nd date” she said.

Kara and Lena sat on the picnic blanket and dug in to eat and drink whilst talking to one another, Lena had spend hours preparing this night and there was only one rule on date night, Batwoman gets left at the door.

Lena wanted to enjoy the night with Kara and the feeling was very much mutual, looking at Lena with a smile “So, did my mom help you with his?” she asked.

“Maybe, she is out spending time with Cat” Lena replied as she took a sip of her wine.

Kara set her glass down before looking at Lena “You finished?” she asked.

Lena nodded her head as she set her glass down “Yeah, tonight was so amazing” she said with a bright smile.

“It’s not over yet” Kara replied.

Slowly Kara straddled Lena’s lap and pulled her into a passionate kiss, Lena moaned as she felt Kara’s tongue sliding into her mouth and explored it, their tongues meeting and dancing as they clutched one another tight, their kiss intensifying as they deepened their kiss into and intense make out session, Lena’s hands gripped Kara’s hair and pulled Kara’s head back to expose her neck, Lena began kissing and sucking the pulse point of Kara’s neck “Ohhh fuck” Kara moaned as she held Lena’s mouth against her neck, Lena bit on Kara’s neck leaving a hickey before Kara returned the favour, exposing Lena’s neck to her Kara dive in and began biting and sucking on the pulse section of Lena’s neck, Lena’s moan filled the penthouse as Kara kept Lena sandwiched between the floor and herself.

Kara and Lena kept going, they barely broke apart for air but instead continued to move towards second base as Kara’s hands slid up under Lena’s top and began squeezing and Massaging Lena’s breasts, her thumb and forefinger tweaking Lena’s nipples making Lena gasp against Kara’s mouth as the kiss intensified before finally they broke apart panting for breath, Kara said enough though; she wanted to do things right… she had seen relationships implode because couples when too fast, with Lena she wanted to do this right.

Lena nodded her head in understanding “3rd date” she whispered breathless.

Kara nodded her head “3rd date” she replied before kissing Lena again.

That night Lena left in need of a cold shower.

And she wasn’t the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, here we are at the end of the chapter
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this update and looking forward to reading your comments on it.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Love Emily  
*Hugs and kisses*


	18. Chapter 15: Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's life just got complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, how are you all doing?
> 
> Sorry for the wait, I know it can be annoying waiting but I promise I have not quit, only just returned home from an engagement party of my best friend.
> 
> Don't you just hate it when somebody ruins the celebrations.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this update.

The 2 nights later Kara was in the cave with Lena when there was a message from Alex, apparently there was a light shining in the sky with the shape of a bat on it, Kara hummed in deep thought before looking at Lena “Bat signal…why didn’t I think of that?” she asked.

Lena smirked “Because you don’t use that brain of yours often enough” she replied, Kara smirked in response and she slapped Lena’s ass causing Lena to squeak, with a wink Kara slipped on the cowl and soon Batwoman rode out of the cave and into the darkness of the city, in the park Waverly Earp waited by the bat symbol she was owed a favour and she managed to get a search light and after some tinkering she made a bat signal, now she had to wait for the Batwoman to come and investigate it.

After an hour Waverly sighed heavily and went to shut it down only for a deep rough voice to grab her attention “Nice signal” Batwoman said as she stepped out of the shadows.

Waverly looked at her and smiled “Wow… it’s really you” she whispered in awe.

“Who are you?” Batwoman asked curious as she stared at Waverly.

“My name is Waverly Earp… I need your help” Waverly said as she handed a file to the Batwoman.

Batwoman looked at the file and saw that it was a murder case file “Wynonna” Batwoman whispered in shock.

Waverly narrowed her eyes confused “You know her?” she asked.

Batwoman shook her head and smiled “No… never heard of her” she replied “But I do know somebody that does… Kara, she is the CEO of K-Enterprises” she said.

“Kara… I remember Wynonna talk about her” Waverly replied.

“What happened?” Batwoman asked.

Waverly shrugged “Wynonna went out one night and never came back, I called the sheriff when she didn’t return home and later found a blood pool behind the saloon” Waverly explained “Blood came back positive as a match to Wynonna’s but her body was never found” she revealed.

Batwoman looked at Waverly before nodding her head “I’ll look into it” she said before vanishing into the darkness but not before Waverly asked, “How do I find you?” she asked.

Batwoman looked at her before motioning to the bat signal “Use the signal, I’ll come for you” she said before vanishing and Waverly beamed before making a call to K-Enterprises, Lena had the call directed down to the cave and Lena made the appointment for Waverly to pay Kara a visit in the morning, Batwoman back to the cave and got changed back into her civilian clothes, Kara took her seat in front of the bat computer and began running through the files though Lena could see Kara was struggling to keep her emotions under control, she wanted to ask who Wynonna was to Kara but something told Lena that she didn’t want to know.

But as the saying goes… curiosity killed the cat.

Lena asked and Kara told her how she knew Wynonna.

_6 years ago:_

_Kara had returned from Earth 1 and checked in on Lena but she didn’t go home right away, she had checked in to see if Alex was okay, she sat outside the apartment for a while until she saw Alex and Kelly leave their apartment, broken hearted Kara needed a drink as far away from National City as she could possibly get so driving away Kara left the city and drove out to Purgatory, stepping into the saloon Kara ordered the stiffest drink they had and began to drown her sorrows, she a lot to drink and now she was human, she was more susceptible to becoming drunk._

_Kara was sitting in the booth alone when Wynonna Earp joined her with a lustful smile “Hey… what’s a beauty like you doing sitting alone?” she asked._

_Kara smiled as she pushed the glasses she was wearing up to the bridge of her nose and she looked at Wynonna “Hey… just drowning my sorrows” she replied looking at her hands._

_“Want some company?” Wynonna asked as she motioned to the opposite seat of the booth and Kara nodded her head giving her consent for Wynonna to join her, the night went on and Kara and Wynonna talked and got to know one another, Kara began telling Wynonna everything about what had her so down, once she started she couldn’t stop well all except the truth about being Supergirl, there was no way Wynonna would believe that._

_Wynonna listened intently and she felt sorry for Kara and how much pain she had gone through, taking Kara’s hand and squeezing it tight Wynonna comforted her new friend, as the night went on Kara and Wynonna downed their drinks and talked more, it was 2 am when Kara and Wynonna stumbled out of the saloon and Wynonna roughly pinned Kara against the wall, her lips eagerly attacking Kara’s._

_Kara’s hands slid lower and inside Wynonna’s jeans and panties, her fingers grazing over Wynonna’s P…_

Present day:

Lena stopped the story right there, closing her eyes tight and shaking her head “Okay I didn’t need to know this part” she said “So let me get this straight, Wynonna was your booty call?” she asked.

“1 every month over the past 6 years during my visit to see you, I would spend a week or maybe… a month and stayed in Purgatory” Kara admitted “We were both going through a tough time because she and her ex-girlfriend had broken up when we first met, that night was just us both… comforting one another” she said.

Lena snorted, jealousy coursing through her veins “Comforting… is that what you call it?!” she snapped.

Kara stared at Lena in shock “Uh yeah, I was single and she was single… we both needed somebody” she said.

Lena shook her head “You know what… forget it” she stormed away leaving a confused Kara behind, once her confusion passed Kara flicked through the pages of the file about the Wynonna Earp murder case before she headed home for the night,

The following morning:

Kara was sitting in her office alone, Lena had not returned her phone call and Kara was getting pissed off about it, so what if she slept with Wynonna… she was miserable and so was Wynonna, both were single and needed somebody so why shouldn’t she have fun, she was entitled to it after all the shit she had been through during the whole Red Daughter and Lex Luthor ordeal along with Alex erasing her own memory.

Kara’s intercom buzzed and her secretary’s voice came though the speaker “Kara, there is a Miss Earp that is here to see you” she said.

Kara nodded her head “Okay, sent her in please” Kara replied pressing the button on the intercom before tidying herself up.

Waverly stepped into the office and smiled “Hello” Waverly greeted politely.

“Hi, what can I do for you Miss Earp?” Kara greeted, playing the role as the oblivious friend of Waverly’s sister “Earp… would you perhaps be a relative of Wynonna Earp?” Kara asked.

Waverly nodded her head “I’m her sister” she answered.

“Oh so you must be Waverly… Wynonna talked about you a lot” Kara stated as she shook Waverly’s hand “So, tell me… how is Wynonna, I’ve been meaning to call her when I returned home but I’ve been busy” she said.

Waverly smiled in understanding “I know, my sister once told me she was planning to surprise you” she said “Wynonna… she’s dead” she revealed.

Kara collapsed back into her chair “Oh my god… that’s awful, I’m so sorry” she whispered.

Waverly sighed heavily “Wynonna talked about you often… the last night I saw her she said she was planning a surprise visit” she said.

“Wow… what happened?” Kara asked, she read the file but she needed to keep up the act otherwise Waverly would wonder about her lack of reaction to the news.

“Well she said she was going out with some woman she had met, when she didn’t come home I called Sheriff Nedley, they found a pool of blood behind the saloon but… no body” Waverly explained.

“Did the sheriff have any leads?” Kara asked.

Waverly shook her head “No… he wrote it off because of Wynonna’s past” she said “But you know she was finished with that life” she said “But a mutual friend is looking into it” she said.

Kara smiled “And would this… ‘mutual friend’ happen to come out at night?” she asked “Along with having a nasty habit of breaking criminals bones?"

Waverly nodded her head “Yeah” she replied.

Kara and Waverly talked for an hour before Waverly left the office and Kara went to the Batcave, Lena wouldn’t talk to her and Cat was busy looking after her son so she decided to call her mother Alura but the phone went through to voicemail and Kara was losing her patience until Lena arrived at the Batcave looking ashamed of herself, Kara looked at her curiously “What do you want Lena?” she asked not in the mood for another of Lena’s overreaction.

Lena knew she deserved Kara’s anger “I’m sorry… I overreacted” she said.

“Ya think?!” Kara scoffed before shaking her head and straddled her bike “Just look after the company until I get back” she said before revving her bike.

“What about us?” Lena asked.

“We will have a long talk about this when I get back” Kara answered.

Lena whimpered as a tear ran down her cheek as Kara rode out of the Batcave and left her alone in silence, Lena collapsed into the chair nearby and shook her head “I’ve screwed up” she whispered as she remained in the silence of the Batcave alone with her thoughts, in the meantime Kara rode her motorcycle out of National City, her thoughts focusing on the task at hand and not on the fact that Lena overreacted about her relationship with Wynonna who was nothing more than friends with benefits. Hours passed and night had fallen as Kara crossed the border into Purgatory, pulling up to a stop into the nearby Alley across the street from the sheriff’s office Kara turned off her engine and stalked to the end of the alley, the lights inside turned off and Kara watched as the local sheriff locked up the doors, got into his patrol car and drove off.

Pulling a small round device from the pocket of her leather jacket, Kara tossed the device at the sheriff’s office and it latched on to the wall by the office door, Kara pulled out her phone and pressed the screen and the device whirred to life as the security system and alarm sparked and fried, Kara looked around for any witness before putting on dark glasses and she headed into the sheriff’s office, once she was inside the office Kara tapped the side of the dark glasses and the lenses turned green, night vision mode, during the conversation earlier with Waverly, she had mentioned that the sheriff botched the murder investigation, because of Wynonna’s bad girl and trouble making past and swept it under the rug, Wynonna deserved better than that, she turned her life around and deserved justice and if some pudgy sheriff wasn’t going to do his job then Kara was going to do it for him.

Kara opened the filing cabinet and began rifling through the files inside until he found the actual case file, the file Waverly gave her was just a make shift file that Waverly herself put together, Kara needed the actual case file, once she had the file Kara headed into the forensic lab to grab the physical evidence that was taken from the crime scene, Kara grabbed the physical evidence before heading back out to the bike once she retrieved the device she had used to overload the alarms and other security system, straddling her bike Kara revved the engine and blew out of town with the case file and the physical evidence as fast as she could.

The journey back was long and exhausting, it was day time be the time she crossed the border and rode back into National City, Lena was gone when she returned which was fine by her, she was not in the mood for another conversation concerning her and Wynonna, setting the case file down Kara slipped the blood sample into the analyser and set it to scan, running through the crime scene photo’s Kara continued her work.

In the meantime:

Waverly was standing in line at the coffee house when she turned around and bumped straight into a hard body, stumbling back Waverly nearly lost her balance but strong arms wrapped around her hips and when Waverly looked up her heart practically slammed against her ribcage, she was staring into the eyes of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen “Uh… Hi” Waverly stuttered _‘Oh nice going, she’s going to think you’re a bumbling idiot’_ Waverly internally kicked herself.

The woman smiled “No problem, I am to blame… I was focusing on my phone” she said “But I am glad I did, not every day I get to bump into an angel”

Waverly blushed as she looked away, biting her lip Waverly’s legs were weak from the proximity of the woman “So… I’m Earp… Waverly Earp” she introduced herself.

The woman released her, gently taking her hand the woman pressed a kiss to Waverly’s knuckle “Haught, Detective Nicole Haught” she said.

Waverly darkened, after the Sheriff’s inaction during her sisters case she had a lot of unresolved anger towards the police department, she knew it was unfair to take it out on Nicole who she really liked but she couldn’t resolve that anger “Well… nice meeting you detective Haught” she said before walking away, Nicole’s face morphed into confusion and she watched Waverly walk away… she was curious now.

In the meantime:

Kara had fallen asleep on the chair in front of the Bat computer, Lena gently shook her away and Kara woke with a groan “How long was I out?” Kara asked as she looked at Lena.

“A few hours” Lena replied “So… can we talk now?” she asked.

Kara sighed heavily “Look… you have nothing to be jealous of Lena” Kara stated firmly “Wynonna and I were going through a rough time and we needed somebody” she said.

Lena nodded her head “I know” she replied “I had no right to be angry about you and Wynonna” she lowered her head “It’s just… I felt really insecure” she admitted.

“About what?!” Kara asked confused.

Lena looked at Kara as if she had grown another head, grabbing a picture of Wynonna Lena showed it to Kara “Look at her” she said “Gorgeous and sexy” she said.

Kara smiled “So are you” Kara said as she pulled Lena onto her lap.

Lena blushed “So… am I forgiven?” she asked.

“Depends” Kara replied with a smirk “Can you kiss it better?” she asked, Lena smirked in response and she kissed Kara passionately, their tongues doing the dance and moving against one another as Kara gave as good as she got, their kiss intensified and Kara bit and tugged on Lena’s lower lip and Lena moaned as she deepened their make out session until the bat computer began beeping,

Breaking the kiss Lena looked “Found something?” she asked.

Kara narrowed her eyes in confusion before pressing the button, sure enough the computer had found something, the analyser scanning the blood sample had in fact found that the blood did not in fact belong to Wynonna, the forensic report was faked.

Lena looked at Kara confused “Why would the forensic scientist fake the report?” Lena asked.

Kara shook her head “No idea… but I’m going to find out” she recognised the name “The forensic scientist was transferred to the M.E’s office in National City 2 months ago, time to pay him a visit tonight” she said.

Lena looked at Kara “Okay but you will need to sleep” she said.

“I’m going home to sleep” Kara said as she got to her feet and headed out but not before kissing Lena on the lips before leaving.

The penthouse:

Kara arrived at the penthouse and she headed inside, falling face first into the bed and her face was buried into the pillow, Kara sighed in relief as she closed her eyes and began to drift into a peaceful sleep, movement behind her though drew her attention before sleep could envelope her, keeping her eyes closed she felt the intruder drawing closer to her slowly, remaining completely still she waited until the last possible minute when suddenly she rolled over onto her back and grabbed the intruder roughly by their jacket and pulled them hard down onto the bed, rolling them over Kara pinned the intruder down beneath her body with one hand on the intruder’s throat and the other hand clenched in a fist ready to knock the intruder out.

The intruder chuckled and an all too familiar voice spoke from beneath the ski mask “Well I see you still like to be on top” the intruder joked, Kara’s face morphed from anger to confusion, relief and above all joy but with a hint of pissed off “Why you…” she grabbed the ski mask and tore it off the intruder’s head and sure enough she found herself staring at the face of Wynonna Earp, alive and well.

Wynonna grinned “Listen, if your not going to ravish me, can you please get off” she said.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t beat you to death?!” Kara demaded.

“Because you like me!” Wynonna replied cheekily.

Kara groaned “Damn it I do” she growled in defeat before releasing Wynonna’s throat “And your sister… what about her?!” she asked.

Wynonna’s grin faded and a tear ran down her cheek “I never meant to hurt her” she said “She was safer without me” she said.

“Okay explain now” Kara demanded.

“I… I lied about my job” Wynonna answered “I didn’t work at shorty’s saloon” she admitted.

“So what is the truth?” Kara asked.

“I’m with a special unit called the black badge division, our job is to take down drug operations and corrupt politicians” Wynonna admitted.

“Okay… then why are you here?” Kara asked confused.

“Because I need your help… Batwoman” Wynonna grinned.

Yep, this had just gotten more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, I hope you enjoyed this update.
> 
> Okay now here we go, this chapter is the beginning of the set up for Waverly to become the new Batwoman so the Kara and Lena love can fully start, the Joker will be Waverly's enemy.
> 
> Also Waverly is going to be pissed.
> 
> One question though, do I add the Wynonna Earp tags?
> 
> Love Emily.  
*Hugs and Kisses*


	19. Chapter 16: Jealousy and Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets traumatized, Lena gets jealous and Waverly and Wynonna reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest chapter of the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I want to apologize for the wait but sometimes life gets in the way.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update.
> 
> See you at the end note.
> 
> Emily

Wynonna smiled appreciatively as Kara set a mug of coffee down onto the table “So, when did you know I was Batwoman?” Kara asked as she took a seat on the chair opposite her.

“Around the same time I realized that the cute reporter I was sleeping with for formally Supergirl” Wynonna replied with a smirk “Wow, I have Supergirl under my belt, that is one hell of a notch on my bedpost” she joked but winked flirtatiously.

Kara blushed “Shut up” she whined before taking a sip of her coffee “So how long have you known I was Supergirl?” she asked.

Wynonna shrugged her shoulders “Pretty recent actually” she admitted “So… about why I am here” she said.

“Hold on, before we get down to business” Kara said raising her hand to cut Wynonna off.

Wynonna merely smirked “You’ve been down on my business a few times” she replied.

Kara growled “Shut up, do you plan on telling Waverly you are alive?” she asked.

Wynonna’s smirk faded and instead it was replaced by a painful smile “No… she is better without me” Wynonna replied "I need a favour"

“Oh… so you didn’t come here because you missed me?” Kara teased.

“Oh I missed you quite a lot” Wynonna winked “That last night we spent together was fucking amazing, I was sore for 2 days” she admitted.

Kara beamed proudly and setting the coffee mug down “Okay, so what do you want me to do?” she asked.

“The black badge satellite is down, we need to get a location of a drug shipment we’ve been tracking” Wynonna replied.

Kara nodded her head and she got to her feet, taking Wynonna’s hand she led her former lover out the door and headed back to K-Enterprises, the ride down in the elevator from Kara’s office was silence, Lena was already in the Batcave working on some upgrades to Kara’s new cowl that she had not heard Kara and Wynonna getting off the elevator, soon though her ears picked up chatter behind her and she turned around only to pale instantly, Kara entered the Batcave with… Wynonna, Lena gulped heavily as she gazed at Wynonna who was admiring the suit, running her hands over the chest piece before gazing lustfully at Kara, Kara walked to the Batcave and typed away “Damn it, the k-industries satellites is in the wrong place” she muttered as she typed the keys “We’ll need a few minutes to get it into position” she said before typing the keys, once finished she turned to Wynonna “Okay, seeing as you are here allow me to introduce my girlfriend Lena Luthor” she said.

Wynonna smiled at Lena “Nice to meet you” she said, there was something predatory in her smile towards Kara though and Lena felt a wave of panic course through her, the woman before her was gorgeous with a body to die for, Lena looked at Kara who was smiling back and she felt a wave of insecurity crashing over her… maybe it was her imagination or maybe not.

Kara and Wynonna headed into the changing room before returning in gym pants and sports bra’s, their hairs tied back in pony tails as they each grabbed a wooden stick, Kara turned to Wynonna “Okay so while we’re waiting, let’s see what you got” she said.

Wynonna smirked “You already know what I got, fingers and a very active tongue” she winked.

Kara shook her head with a fond smile, Lena clenched her hands into fists as she watched Wynonna blatantly flirt with Kara, soon the 2 engaged, their sticks colliding and the echo rang out throughout the cave, Lena watched her girlfriend and admired her bare arms, her muscles flexing as she moved, sweat running down those bare arms, Lena clenched her thighs together and stifled a whimper as she watched.

Damn it why did Kara have to look so good when she fought.

Kara and Wynonna circled one another before continued to fight, it was a stalemate and Wynonna was not backing down, neither was Kara as they circled and collided, sweat pouring off them both as they swung their sticks in hopes of getting a hit but Lena saw why, Kara was holding back, she was toying with Wynonna, until finally with a smirk Kara blocked a strike from Wynonna, soon Kara disarmed Wynonna of the stick and kicked her feet out from under her, Wynonna grunted as her back collided onto the mat and Kara straddled her and pinned her down beneath her.

Wynonna grinned “Still like being on top” she teased.

Kara panted and winked before getting to her feet and helped Wynonna back up, Lena was getting pissed off with Wynonna’s flirting and Kara’s lack of stating the obvious that she was taken, Lena watched as Kara headed off to the shower and Wynonna admired Kara’s ass as Kara left Wynonna and Lena.

Smirking Wynonna looked at Lena “She has a damn hot ass” she said.

Lena growled “So… You faked your death” she stated.

Wynonna nodded her head as she looked at the ground “Yeah… Waverly needed to be protected” she said “But it is so good seeing Kara again” she said.

“Seems to me like you are ‘very happy’ to see her” Lena muttered getting pissed off.

Soon Kara returned a few minutes later, soaking wet “Okay, shower is free for you” she said.

Wynonna walked past Lena and down the steps to Kara, slapping Kara on the ass Wynonna looked at Kara “You know, we could have had a shower together” she winked.

“Get in there” Kara laughed as she gently shoved Wynonna towards the shower, laughing as she headed back to the computer Kara planted a kiss on Lena’s cheeks “You ok?” she asked concerned.

Lena forced a smile “Oh I’m fine” she replied but the tone of her voice was full of venom.

Kara narrowed her eyes “Lena…” Wynonna’s voice disrupted them “Hey Kara, you want to help wash my back?” she asked.

Kara shook her head and laughed as she called back “I’ve heard that invite before”

Wynonna laughed “You were quite the screamer that night” she called.

Lena had enough, she had heard enough so grabbing her coat she stormed towards the elevator as Kara chased after her “Lena… wait, where’re you going?” Kara asked.

Lena turned sharply “Away, you obviously want to spend tine with ‘her” she spat.

Kara shook her head “Don’t mistake it, yes she is flirting but it’s the way she is” she said “She’s doing it to mess with you” she said.

“Well it’s working” stepping into the elevator Lena took one last look at Kara “Don’t call me again, we’re finished” she snapped before pressing the button and the doors closed, Kara lowered her head as her tears fell, Wynonna watched from the doorway and guilt coursed through her, Kara had been nothing but kind to her and now her flirting as costed Kara’s relationship, Wynonna needed to set things right with Lena… she needed to tell Lena why she was flirting.

Kara stalked past her, she hadn’t noticed Wynonna’s presence and she began working on the computer, Wynonna headed to the elevator and went to chase after Lena, Lena was already in Kara’s office awaiting for the elevator to take her down to the lobby when she heard movement beside her, looking around Lena spotted Wynonna in front of her “Look… I’m sorry” Wynonna said.

Lena scoffed “Whatever, I hope you and Kara are very happy” she snapped in response before stepping into the elevator but Wynonna grabbed her arm, Lena tried to yank her arm free “Let go of me!” she snapped.

“Listen to me!” Wynonna snapped “Yes I did flirt… but I have no interest in Kara” she admitted “Kara was the occasional booty call, it wasn’t love… she was there for me as I was there for her when we needed somebody” she stated.

“Then why are you flirting with her?” Lena asked as she yanked her arm free from Wynonna’s grasp.

“Because I wanted to see if you had the balls to stand up to me” Wynonna admitted “Kara’s been hurt and I want to be sure that she won’t get hurt again” she said “I wanted to see if you were willing to fight for her” she said.

Lena looked stunned by the admission “So all that flirting… was just a test?” she asked.

“Yeah, but I think your reaction to my flirting with Kara was because of something else” Wynonna folded her arms “So… explain” she said. Lena’s cheeks went red as she lowered her head “I’m felling… insecure” she replied.

“Why?” Wynonna asked confused.

“Well look at you… your beautiful, sexy” Lena complimented “And you have a history with Kara” she said.

Wynonna smiled “Lena, you are beautiful and sexy, I’ve never seen Kara look at somebody the way she looks at you” she said.

“Maybe I did over-react” Lena admitted as her cheeks heated up and turned red.

Wynonna nodded her head and pointed to the elevator to go back to the Batcave “You really hurt her… go back and talk?” she said.

Lena sighed heavily and headed back down whilst Wynonna remained in the office, it was best to give Kara and Lena some privacy, Kara was sitting alone at the computer when she discovered Lena returned to the Batcave, Lena walked towards Kars slowly and rested her hand on her shoulder, looking up at Lena Kara revealed her eyes were puffy from the tears she had cried, Lena’s heart broke and she wrapped her arms around Kara’s body and held her tight “I am so sorry Kara, I am so, so sorry” Lena whispered into Kara’s ears.

Kara clung to Lena tight “Why?” Kara asked.

Lena pulled away and sat Kara down “I’m sorry… I just felt, insecure about myself, seeing Wynonna flirting with you made me feel… made me worry that you would want her” she admitted.

Kara shook her head “Lena, it’s you I am in love with… Wynonna is just a friend” Kara stated.

Lena nodded her head “I know that now, I’m sorry I hurt you” she whispered. Kara got to her feet and she pulled Lena into a tight hug before pulling away “Just don’t hurt me again Lena… one more time and I walk away” she vowed before turning away. “I promise” Lena whispered.

Kara turned to Lena “Don’t make promises you can’t keep Lena” she said before heading up to her office to get Wynonna, Wynonna and Kara returned after a few minutes and Kara revealed the location of the drugs she was tracking and Wynonna left the Batcave, when she left Kara found that the place was surrounded by snipers over watching the drug deal and it was too late to warn Wynonna, walking to the bat suit Kara got changed and soon Batwoman rode out of the Batcave and into the night.

Wynonna, reunited with agents Doc and Dolls and was getting their weapons ready, the snipers were already alerted to the Black Badge’s presence and they were waiting patiently for the team to breach the yard, Wynonna led Doc, Dolls and the team the yard and made their way towards the drugs and their leader Bobo who had been distributing drugs and was responsible for so many deaths because of his drugs. Sniper 1 had already caught sight of the team making their way towards the drugs and Bobo, hugging the wall tight and with a sinister smirk Sniper 1 pulled back the bolt before snapping it back into position but before he could pull the trigger he was dragged into the darkness followed by a loud snap of his neck.

Sniper 2 was keeping his scope on Bobo before he caught movement coming up behind his boss, turning the rifle he spotted the team closing in on Bobo and he went to fire but instead, something latched onto his leg and he was propelled upwards before being dropped hard.

Sniper 3 and the last sniper was getting his aim when he heard movement behind him, the clattering of the metal pole from the construction sight had fallen, sighing in relief he shook his head before gripping his radio “Sniper 1, any sign of movement?” he asked only to receive static from the other end “Sniper 2, do you have eyes on Sniper 1?” Sniper 3 asked, without warning he was grabbed from his snipers nest and launched up onto the crane, his eyes widening in horror but before he could shout he was knocked out.

In the meantime:

Wynonna aimed her gun at Bobo “Bobo… you’re under arrest!” she shouted.

Bobo smirked as he looked at her “Wynonna… I see news of your death was greatly exaggerated” he said. “Hands on your head and tell your men to drop their guns” Wynonna shouted keeping her gun trained on him. Bobo merely laughed “How about you drop your gun… you see I have 3 snipers posted around us this very moment, also I brought along a little incentive” he replied before nodding to the man nearest him, soon the man dragged Waverly out of the van, bound and gagged with streaks of tears. Wynonna’s blood ran cold “Baby girl” she whispered, Waverly sobbed as she stared at her sister with joy and at the same time… anguish, Wynonna nodded “It’s going to be okay baby girl, I’ll protect you” she vowed, Waverly sobbed harder as Wynonna’s heart shattered “Okay, we’ll lower our guns” Wynonna said, Bobo thought he won but instead without warning a body dropped from the crane above and landed on the van, looking around Bobo looked up at the crane and sure enough he saw the silhouette of Batwoman against the moon, her cape flowing behind her.

Wynonna smirked as she gazed up at her friend before glaring at Bobo, soon Batwoman landed behind one of Bobo’s men, grabbing him by his shirt Batwoman headbutted him hard before grabbing his gun and trained it on the 2nd man nearby, the shotgun fired and riddled the man with holes, the force of the blast from the shotgun sent the man crashing into barrels behind him, Wynonna, Doc and Dolls immediately grabbed Bobo and his 2 men whilst Waverly turned and kicked the man that was holding her hostage, kicking him hard in the balls Waverly then headbutted his nose before flipping him over her shoulder and kicked him hard in the face, Batwoman looked at Waverly as she broke away from the guard and attacked him, smiling to herself Batwoman nodded her head, Waverly would be perfect for the mantle as Batwoman. Once Bobo and his men were loaded into the back of the van, Batwoman vanished and Waverly and Wynonna reunited but Waverly was pissed, she was punching her fists against Wynonna’s shoulders until she collapsed against Wynonna and sobbed, crying as tears poured down her cheeks, on the crane above Batwoman watched the sisters reunite, she missed Alex.

Returning to the cave Batwoman got changed into her normal clothes, setting the cowl onto the table Kara linked it up to the bat computer when Lena walked in “So, what are you looking at?” Lena asked curious. “Watch” Kara instructed and soon the video began playing, Lena and Kara watched as ‘Waverly turned and kicked the man that was holding her hostage, kicking him hard in the balls Waverly then headbutted his nose before flipping him over her shoulder and kicked him hard in the face’ Lena looked impressed as did Kara, Lena looked at her “So… what are you thinking?” she asked, “I’m thinking I’ve found the perfect person to hold the mantle… the new Batwoman” Kara said as she looked at Lena with a smile, Kara sent a message to Waverly after that and told her to come to her office in the morning before she got to her feet and headed into the elevator with Lena close behind her.

Lena was happy that Kara was giving up the mantle of Batwoman and now she just wanted to go home and spend time with the woman she loved, arriving at the penthouse Kara and Lena walked inside only for Kara to double back and cover her eyes “Urgh… mom!” she whined. Lena was blushing as she turned away, Cat and Alura were getting redressed pretty fast “Sorry Kara, I wasn’t expecting you home just yet” she said.

“Urgh fuck, I’m blind!” Kara cried out “Great now I’m going to need to burn the couch” she said, Lena was struggling to stop herself from laughing so hard, seeing Kara’s dramatic reaction to seeing her mother naked on the couch with Cat Grant was quite funny, Kara stormed towards the door only to walk straight into the wall beside it “Son of a bitch!” she spat painfully as she rubbing her nose which was now sore from colliding with the wall “I’m going over to Lena’s, burn the couch!” she called over her shoulders “AND FIND YOURSELF A NEW PLACE… OH MY GOD!!!” she cried, that did it, Lena bubble was burst and she was laughing so hard that her insides were aching, stumbling out the door Lena followed a seriously traumatized Kara out of the penthouse.

Stepping outside into the cold air Kara looked to Lena “I need a fucking drink!” she snarled.

Lena whimpered as she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing harder “Okay” she squeaked as she continued to stifle the laughter boiling away inside her.

Kara glared at her “You know we’re not having sex tonight now”

Lena’s mouth dropped open in horror “What, why?” she whined.

“Seeing my mother butt naked with Miss Grant is not exactly a lady boner moment, talk about boner killer” Kara replied.

Lena whined pitifully “Great, now I need a drink” she pouted. Lena and Kara headed off to the bar, Lena was going to have serious words with Alura and Cat when she saw them again.

Talk about pussy blocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the update:
> 
> What you can expect from the next chapter: Waverly is offered the mantle to become the next Batwoman, Kara starts the training, Lena and Kara cross the next stage of their relationship in Kara's bedroom, Lena talks to Cat and Alura, finally Waverly apologizes to Nicole for her behaviour when they first met.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I look forward to hearing your comments.
> 
> Love Emily
> 
> *Hugs and kisses*


	20. Chapter 17: Heating Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena heat up and Waverly makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest update to the story.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> And I will see you at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Emily  
*Hugs and kisses*

Kara and Lena arrive at Kara’s apartment, it was the following morning after Kara’s trauma and she still couldn’t walk into her apartment without poking her head in first to make sure Alura and Cat were not in the middle of some kinky business on the couch, thankfully Alura had taken the couch out to the desert and burnt it to ash so Kara needed to buy a new couch, she headed over to the kitchen and pulled herself a bottle of beer before handing the other bottle to Lena.

Lena opened hers and they sat at the table together, Lena smirked as she watched as Kara checked the chair’s of the table and she let out a giggle as Kara leaned over and inspected the table “Oh my god, come on Kara… I doubt your mother and miss Grant were at it on the table?” Lena said as she pressed her left hand on the table before frowning “Uh… maybe I better take that back, why is this part sticky?” she asked.

“OH COME ON!!!” Kara cried out in frustration.

Lena couldn’t contain herself and she began laughing at the comical expression on Kara’s face, soon Kara realized that Lena was messing with her “Damn it, Lena that is so not funny?!” she whined petulantly.

Lena was struggling to speak laughing so hard “Oh my… your face…” she cackled louder and clutched her side unable to calm down, Kara growled but fighting back a smirk.

“Shut up” Kara muttered childishly as she pouted.

“Oh hell no… I’m so texting Alex and Kelly about this” Lena said as she grabbed her phone.

“Oh no you don’t” Kara dived across the table but Lena was quick as she jumped to her feet and ran towards the bedroom with Kara chasing after her, Lena ran into the bedroom with Kara on her tail close behind and soon she dived on Lena sending them crashing onto the bed, Lena squealed and began laughing uncontrollably as Kara began tickling her, Lena writhed beneath her girlfriend as Kara continued to tickle her, Lena was laughing so hard she was in danger of bursting one of her organs.

Soon Kara pinned Lena’s hands down by her wrists and her lips were instantly on Lena’s, Lena moaned against Kara’s lips and she kissed back, their tongues dancing and dueling as they remained on the bed, Kara released Lena’s wrists and began caressing every inch of Lena’s clothes body, Lena’s arms snaked around Kara’s shoulders and her hands began playing with her hair, Kara moaned as she felt Lena’s hands running through her hair, soon Lena took a firm grip and yanked Kara’s hair, forcing Kara’s head back so her neck and throat were exposed and Lena wasted little time, she began kissing and sucking on the pulse point on Kara’s neck.

“Mmmm Lena!” Kara whispered as she ground her crotch against Lena’s thigh, Lena moving her hips in time with Kara’s, grinding herself against Kara’s thigh that was pressed between her legs hard, their breathing becoming heavier as the heat of the room grew hotter, their foreheads slick with perspiration as they moved as one, the bed beneath them squeaking as they moved together, Lena’s moaned against Kara’s neck “Ooooh god” Lena panted as she buried her face in Kara’s neck.

Kara’s eyes rolled back and moaned as Lena slid her right hand lower and into Kara’s jeans, Kara gasped as Lena’s fingers grazed her swollen clit, Kara was panting as Lena continued to kiss and bite her neck, Lena’s fingers continued to rub Kara’s swollen clit before she slipped her fingers inside Kara, the palm of her hand pressing against Kara’s clit as her flingers slipped deep inside her.

"Oh fuck!" Kara muttered into Lena’s ear "Oh fuck!" Kara cried out, this time loudly as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulders, her pussy gripping at Lena’s fingers as Lena continued to pump her fingers deep inside Kara’s pussy, panting heavily Kara’s climax grew closer as she clung tight to Lena.

Biting Kara’s ear and gently tugging on it Lena grinned “Mmmm come on baby… cum for me!” Lena growled into Kara’s ears as her fingers continued to fuck Kara hard, the palm of her hand rubbing Kara’s swollen clit, her orgasm getting closer, Kara was holding on for as long as she could until finally she couldn’t hold on anymore, throwing her head back Kara cried out as her body convulsed, clinging to Lena’s shoulders tight Kara rode out her climax.

Panting heavily Kara watched as Lena licked her juices off her fingers, with a smirk Lena moaned and licked her lips “So tasty” she whispered lustfully.

Kara shivered and growled, roughly pinning Lena down on the bed once again she looked into Lena’s eyes “Don’t you dare fucking move!” she snarled her demand.

Lena grinned as she nodded her head “Mmm what you going to do to me?” she asked.

“I’m going to fuck your brains out” Kara replied before grabbing Lena’s shirt and with a hard yank, she tore the shirt open causing the buttons to fly across the room and land on the floor, moaning Lena loved seeing Kara so dominant over her, kissing her way down Lena’s neck towards her breasts, Kara undid Lena’s bra and tossed it aside before she took a nipple into her mouth, drawing it into her mouth then circling her tongue around it, Lena groaned as she ran her hands through Kara’s hair as Kara’s mouth moved to the other nipple, biting and sucking, running her tongue around it, giving both nipples equal attention as Lena moaned, soon Lena was writhing against Kara, whimpering Kara’s name as she pleaded “Fuck me... please... fuck me Kara!”

Kara was not one to deny the request and she moved lower, kissing and biting her way down Lena’s body until she reached Lena’s jeans, unzipping her jeans Kara pulled them down and tossed them aside before pulling Lena’s panties down, tossing them aside Kara spread Lena’s legs wide, leaning in Kara pressed her tongue against Lena’s clit causing a moan to erupt from Lena, Kara circled her tongue around Lena’s clit before she dipped her tongue inside Lena.

Lena gripped Kara’s hair tight and moaned louder as she arched her back, Kara’s tongue sliding inside her and twisting and turning “Ooooh Kara!” Lena moaned out as she gripped Kara’s hair tight and writhed in pleasure, Kara’s tongue moving around inside Lena before she pulled back and shoved 2 fingers deep inside Lena until she was knuckle deep, Lena cried out in pleasure as she felt Kara’s fingers slide inside her, her walls gripping Kara’s fingers tight as Kara began pistoning her fingers in and out, twisting and curling her fingers about inside Lena, Lena writhed as she gripped the bed sheet tight, her climax fast approaching as Kara sucked her swollen clit whilst she added a 3rd finger and sped up, finger fucking Lena hard and fast.

Lena arched back and cried out, her cries ringing out throughout the penthouse as she rode out her orgasm, her body convulsing as she rode out a powerful climax, panting heavily as she rode it out Lena gripped Kara’s hair, Kara didn’t stop, her fingers continued to fuck Lena’s pussy whilst Kara was sucking on Lena’s swollen clit, Kara was going to keep her promise, she was going to fuck Lena’s brains out, Kara pistoned her fingers inside Lena, her fingers twisting and curling inside her lover as she bit and sucked on Lena’s clit, Lena was howling in ecstasy as she clutched Kara’s hair, shouting lewd cries as her body was wrecked by orgasm after orgasm.

Finally Kara came to a stop as she pulled away, sliding her fingers out of Lena slowly Kara looked at her lover with a cheeky grin “Sounds like you enjoyed that” she teased, Lena panted heavily, unable to speak due to the orgasms she had from Kara’s fingers, pulling Kara up she kissed her with all the passion she had, once Kara got completely naked Lena returned the favour and the night went on as Lena and Kara fucked and made love until they passed out from exhaustion.

Later that evening:

Waverly was in the coffee house when she spotted Nicole, now that she knew the truth about Wynonna, she needed to apologize for her behaviour on their first meeting, taking a deep breath Waverly got to her feet and walked over to Nicole “Uh…Hi” Waverly greeted nervously.

Nicole beamed at Waverly “Hey… nice to see you again” she greeted.

“I just wanted to say… I’m sorry for how rude I was to you when we first met” Waverly stated as she looked at Nicole “It wasn’t personal, let’s just say the cops back home were freaking useless” she explained.

Nicole shook Waverly’s hand “No need to apologise” Nicole replied “How about you join me for a coffee to make it up to me” she said.

Waverly smiled sadly “I’m sorry but I have plans… I have a meeting to attend” she said.

Nicole shrugged “Okay… another time?” she asked.

Waverly grinned “I look forward to it” she replied before grabbing her bag “I’ll see you again” she said, Nicole grinned as she watched Waverly walk out the coffee house, she put in her order and she left to go back to the precinct.

In the meantime:

Waverly walked into the K-Enterprises building and took the elevator up, once she made it to the top floor Waverly walked up to the desk outside the massive wooden door “Hey, I have an appointment” she said.

“Ah yes, Waverly Earp?” the secretary asked.

“Yep” Waverly replied as she looked at the woman behind the desk, giving her best smile.

“Go right on in… she’s expecting you” the woman replied.

Waverly nodded her head and she stepped inside the office, Kara was sitting at the desk when Waverly walked in, looking up from what she was doing Kara smiled “Waverly, so glad you are able to make it” she said.

Waverly smiled nervously “Uh thanks but you’ve got me curious… why do you want to see me?” she asked.

Kara smiled as she motioned for Waverly to follow, walking to the large bookcase Kara pulled back the thickest dark red book and slowly a section of the book case rose up, looking to Waverly; Kara motioned for Waverly to go first, Waverly was confused and somewhat hesitant but she stepped in nonetheless, stepping into the elevator Kara and Waverly rode it down to Kara’s secret.

Once this stepped off the elevator Waverly looked around in awe at the cave before her, she spotted the Batwoman suit in the glass casing, she spotted the bike and spotted the massive computer and forensic tech along with the glass casing with the gadgets inside, looking to Kara with wide eyes Waverly struggled to get her sentence out “You’re… You’re… You… oh god” she whispered as she collapsed into the chair near her.

Kara placed a hand on her shoulder “Take deep breaths” she instructed and began to coach Waverly through her breathing, Waverly followed Kara’s coaching before she finally calmed down, looking around Waverly took in the whole cave system “Wow… so why am I here?” Waverly asked.

Kara smiled as she looked at Waverly “Last night I saw something in you” she replied “You’re a fighter” she said as she pressed the button and the video of Waverly taking down the man that held her hostage began to play, Waverly watched herself as her cheeks went red, Kara continued to speak again “Recently I have been thinking of handing over the mantle of Batwoman to somebody more worthy” Kara revealed.

Waverly looked at Kara “Okay?” Waverly replied confused “What does this have to do with me?” she asked.

Kara looked at her “Because I believe you can hold the mantle” she answered “Waverly… I want to pass the mantle to you” she said.

Waverly shook her head “I’m honoured you think I am worthy but I’m not… I can’t be Batwoman” she said.

Kara shook her head “I think you can… Waverly, you are driven to helping others” she said “I’ve read your file” she revealed “You have a good, kind heart and you want to help people” she stated.  
Waverly nodded her head “But I am no killer” she replied.

“Then be better” Kara replied “Look, just think about it” she said.

Waverly nodded her head and she shook Kara’s hand before heading out of the door leaving Kara and Lena together in the cave, Waverly went for a long walk after her meeting with Kara, she walked the street for a while and as she walked she could hear the distant sounds of sirens, a woman sobbing as she knelt in the corner trying to cover herself from her abusive boyfriend, as Waverly walked she couldn’t help but notice the pain around her, gunshots rang out through the evening air and all Waverly could do was watch and listen, unable to do anything to help these people.

Sitting in a park bench Waverly continued to observe the people around her, Kara’s words echoing in her head as she watched people walking through the park, watched as children played as their parents watched, suddenly though she heard a woman’s desperate cries and a man’s angry shout, what followed then was a young boy calling for his mom for help.

“I said shut up!!!” the man shouted.

The woman pleaded “Please… don’t hurt him!” she begged.

Waverly watched as people scurried past the scene, nobody willing to help the desperate woman and the scared boy, the man trying to drag him away “You think you can keep my son from me bitch!!!” the man roared as he back handed her hard.

“MOMMY!!!” the little boy cried.

Waverly had seen enough; she couldn’t let this happen and if nobody would come to the woman’s aid then she would be the one to help, running break neck speed towards the man, the woman’s desperate cries were answered as Waverly leapt into the air and her fist collided with the man’s jaw, the man lost his balance and slammed against his car, the lost balance made him release his son who went running back into his mother’s arms.

Waverly glared at the man “Stay away from them!” she snarled at the man.

Spitting blood from his mouth he glared at Waverly “This doesn’t concern you bitch!” he spat.

Waverly snorted “I see your mother didn’t teach you manners” she retorted “I guess it falls to me to teach it to you” Waverly replied, the man swung a punch to her face but she was faster, sliding back to avoid his clumsy shot she retaliated with a punch to his ribs followed by another punch to his cheek, now she was glad Wynonna taught her how to defend herself when she was younger.

The man roared in rage and tackled her but once again his clumsy attempt was stopped and she tripped him over and he landed face first into the ground, Waverly continued to block and dodge his attacks before finally she gripped his arm and with a violent twist she broke it, the sickening crack of bones echoed and the man cried in agony.

Waverly finished him off as she punched him one last time and knocked him out, looking at the whimpering woman and her child she nodded her head “Are you both okay?” she asked concerned for the woman and the child’s safety.

The woman nodded her head tearfully smiling “Thank you” she whispered “Thank you so much” she said.

Waverly nodded her head “You’re very welcome” she replied before calling the police.

Nicole arrived and her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the scene before her, Waverly was sitting with the woman and the little boy as the man lay on the ground unconscious with a broken arm and bruised cheek and jaw, after explaining what happened the man was arrested and Waverly was let off, the woman was grateful to Waverly and she hugged her tight.

Once the man was taken away, Waverly headed back to K-Enterprises.

The Batcave:

Kara was at the computer when the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Waverly stepped out of the elevator and she walked to the glass case where the Batwoman suit was, Kara looked at Waverly with a curious expression which soon turned into a beaming smile when Waverly turned to look at her and with a determined tone in her voice she spoke “When do I start training?” she asked.

“Pack a bag” Kara answered “We’re going a long away from here to start your training” she said, Waverly nodded her head and walked out of the Batcave to return to her apartment and pack her bag.

In the meantime:

Lena was waiting in her office when Alura walked in “Hey Lena, everything okay?” she asked concerned.

Lena smiled as she nodded her head “Yeah, everything is fine but we need to set boundaries” she said.

“Is this about the couch because I burnt it” Alura replied.

Lena shook her head “No… Alura you really need your own place, you can’t be using Kara’s place to entertain Cat” she said.

Alura nodded her head “I know… how was Kara?” she asked.

“Still traumatized” Lena replied but doing her best to hide the blush “But doing very, very good” she stated.

Alura groaned “Please don’t put that image in my head, the last thing I want is to think of you and my daughter” she whined.

Lena laughed “Now you know how Kara feels” she said “So can you please keep to Cat’s place or even your own place?” she asked.

Alura nodded her head “I promise I will” she replied.

“Good” Lena replied and soon Alura left the office.

The following morning:

Kara was waiting in the Batcave waiting for Waverly to arrive, she had already kissed Lena goodbye and promised that once the training was complete she would return and retire from being Batwoman, now she was waiting and she began wondering if Waverly had changed her mind but before she could call Waverly to find out, Waverly stepped off the elevator with a duffel bag full of clothes and trainers for her training, Kara smiled “So, you ready?” she asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be” Waverly responded “So my training?” she asked.

“Will be long and difficult, you’re going to be trained the same way I was” Kara replied “You will train with Sara and her wife Nyssa in a place called Nanda Parbat” she said “You will train with Oliver Queen, you will train with Kate and finally you will train with me, each in different environments” Kara explained “You will be pushed to mental and physical perfection… you will ache, you will bleed and you will pushed beyond your limit to the point you can barely stand” she warned.

“Are you ready to begin?” Kara asked.

Waverly took a deep breath “I’m ready”

Kara opened the breach and together they stepped through and it snapped shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> I will look forward to reading your comments.
> 
> Love from Emily  
*Hugs and kisses*


	21. Chapter 18: The New Batwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes Waverly for training, Lena calls Kara out on the face she was flirting with Wynonna before and Kara makes Lena an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest update.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this latest update.
> 
> Looking forward to your comments.
> 
> See you at the end note... I'll have a question for my readers.
> 
> Emily  
*hugs and kisses*

Earth 38:

Lena was staring at pictures of herself and Kara, a soft smile on her lips as she ran a fingers across the picture and she pressed the picture against her chest, she was missing Kara a lot, she wished she could have gone with Kara but knew Kara needed to concentrate on Waverly’s training, so she waited patiently for Kara’s return so they could begin their life together and Lena was beginning to make plans in her note pad:

_‘3rd date with Kara’_

_‘Move in together’ _

_‘Get married’_

_‘Have a family’_

_“Emma Luthor, Janet Luthor, Claire Luthor, Rachel Luthor…’_ Etc. the names Lena was writing down was the names of her and Kara’s future son or daughters, Lena was up for 3 hours until it was 12am and she was running on fumes, she was falling asleep and she was still writing names of her and Kara’s future son or daughters, she had 2 whole pages full of names for their future son daughters names before she finally fell asleep on the couch and dreamt of her future with Kara.

Wynonna was missing her sister, Waverly told her she was leaving town for a while with Kara and Wynonna was worried for her sister, she knew though that she had no right to argue considering that she had hurt her sister when she faked her death so she kept her mouth shut and allowed Waverly to go away with Kara.

Alex was getting worried, Kara vanished without a trace and she was getting agitated so she went to go and visit Lena the on the 3rd day Kara was gone, banging on the door Alex waited until Lena opened the door “Alex… what are you doing here?” she asked.

“Where is Kara?!” Alex demanded not liking this vanishing act from Kara.

“Kara is away, didn’t you get the message” Lena asked confused as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“What message, where is Kara?” Alex asked concerned.

“Kara left you a message Alex, obviously you didn’t get it” Lena sighed as she allowed Alex access to the apartment “Kara is away on Earth 1… she’s having her Mr Miagi moment” Lena explained.

“Huh?!” Alex’s face morphed into a comical expression.

Lena smirked as she bit her lip to stifle a giggle “Oh my god” she sighed heavily amused “Kara is training her successor for the Batwoman mantle” Kara revealed.

“Oooh” Alex drawled out before looking stunned “But… why?” she asked.

Lena smiled “She wants to hand over the mantle so she can live her life” she said.

“So, how long will she be gone?” Alex asked.

“Not long, maybe months… maybe a year” Lena shrugged as she answered.

“And… you’re willing to wait?” Alex asked.

Lena grabbed her jacket “That’s the difference between you and me Alex, I’m willing to wait forever” she said, Alex winced and Lena sighed heavily, she knew that was a low blow and quite undeserving because Alex had no memory off Kara when she moved on to Kelly, but the memory of Kara in tears on her couch after Alex had erased her memories returned and Lena looked to the couch as her mind went though that night.

_Flashback:_

_Lena was in her penthouse working late that night when Kara stumbled in, her eyes red from the tears, clutching the ring to her chest as she cried, Lena jumped to her feet and ran to Kara, Kara collapsed to the floor as she wailed whilst Lena knelt and held her in her arms, Kara was wailing as the tears poured down her cheeks, burying her face in Lena’s neck Kara sobbed as Lena’s shirt became soaked from the tears, Kara couldn’t stop crying the entire time as she explained what happened about Alex erasing her memories._

Flashback End:

Lena shook her head, she could still remember Kara wailing into her shoulder on the couch, how Kara became catatonic after that night and how she had taken care of her, Lena shook her head and looked at Alex “I’m sorry, I was out of line” she said.

Alex shook her head “It’s okay, and you are right… I hurt her” she said “I just… thought her and I were moving on and becoming friends again” she said.

Lena nodded her head “She does see you as a friend, she sent you a message before she left” she stated.

Alex looked at her phone “Damn it… it must I missed have missed it” she looked at Lena “I turned my notifications off and missed the message” she explained.

Lena shook her head as she turned and headed away “Dumb ass” she muttered amused.

Alex picked up the note pad "Wait... are you writing baby names?" she asked with a grin.

Lena blushed "Shut up!" she whined.

Alex giggled "What the hell... Esmerelda Luthor?!" Alex laughed.

Lena yanked the note pad from her hand and Alex laughed as she walk out, her laugh could be heard all the way down the hall "Mean bitch!" Lena muttered.

Earth – 01:

Waverly’s back hit the ice and she groaned in pain, her every muscle aching from the trailing, Kara was watching from the log nearby as Nyssa circled Waverly, getting to her feet Waverly grabbed her sword and she and Nyssa engaged, their swords clashing, the echo of the colliding blades echoed throughout the snow covered mountain, Nyssa and Waverly were training on an iced over lake much like Kara had done with Kate, their blades continued to collide until finally Nyssa disarmed Waverly and flipped her over her shoulder, Waverly slammed down on the ice and cried out, Nyssa slipped her sword back into the scabbard and she aided Waverly to her feet, Waverly nodded her head when Nyssa asked if she was okay, Kara sighed heavily… the training was not going well and Waverly was hesitating quite a bit.

The months passed as Nyssa, Oliver, Kate and Sara trained Waverly in every possible way, Kara was watching from the side lines as Waverly was trained in archery, urban combat and other various styles, the same training Kara had went though and Waverly was being pushed to her limit, her every muscle was aching from the fierce training she was going through at the hands of her trainers.

Once a month Kara and Waverly returned to Earth – 37 and took a weeks break and the training went on, this went on for 9 months, 9 months of fierce intense training at the hands of Sara, Nyssa, Oliver, Kate and Kara, all of her was moulding Waverly into the best version each of them had become, soon Christmas arrived and then New Years, Waverly and Kara returned home for the celebrations before returning in January, and the training resumed… as the months rolled onwards Waverly had become more muscular, when they returned home Kara finished off the training by training Waverly in combat, crime scene investigations and forensics’, soon the training was over and Waverly was finished, what had taken Kara 7 years to learn with only Kate’s training, Waverly had learned in just over a year with training from Sara, Nyssa, Kate, Oliver and Kara.

Waverly was a force to be reckoned with now, now it was for the final touch.

Lena had built a suit for Waverly on Kara’s instructions, using the same material and Nth metal coating to help create a new suit, the cowl was so much similar to Kara’s Batwoman suit, the suit itself was similar too except without the gold outline of the blue bat symbol on the chest piece, Kara pulled the sheet back and revealed the new Bat suit underneath and Waverly stared at it in awe.

Kara smiled as she handed the cowl to Waverly “It’s your time now” she said.

Waverly slipped the cowl onto her head and it sealed up snuggly, getting into the suit the fins unfolded out of the gauntlet and clicked into position, Batwoman was reborn.

Batwoman looked at Kara, Kara smiled as she pressed the button and the floor opened up nearby, soon a car rose up out of the opening and Batwoman’s mouth dropped open, the car was unlike anything she had ever seen before, it was a freaking tank with a crimson red bat symbol on the front.

Kara looked to Batwoman “Well… what are you waiting for” she said.

Batwoman smiled once before walking over to the car as the canopy rose slightly and slid back allowing her to get in, slipping into the seat the canopy slid back over and sealed back to conceal her, the windows was tinted concealing the outside view of the inside, slowly Batwoman clicked the red button and flames exploded out of the back, grabbing the lever Batwoman pushed it forward and drove out of the cave into the darkness.

Lena’s voice came from behind Kara “Are you sure she is ready?”

Kara nodded her head “Yeah, she is ready” Kara replied as she turned to Lena “Now” she said as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s body tight “How about you and I go back to mine for a drink and conversation” she said.

Lena smirked “Well considering you and I have not made love since you were last in town, conversation is the least of my needs” she replied as she grabbed Kara’s hand and led her out of the Batcave for the last time, stepping into the elevator “Did you get the new Batcave set up for her” Kara asked as she pressed the button to take her to the office.

Lena nodded her head “Yeah… it’s ready” she said.

“Then” She started as she pulled a device out of her activate protocol ‘Brightest Knight’” Kara said, soon the computer and tech in the Batcave began to spark violently as the lights exploded, the elevator door closed as the Batcave fell into complete darkness.

In the meantime:

The new Batwoman was driving around the city in the dark, pushing the throttle lever forward the batmobile sped up, Batwoman turned the wheel hard to the left and pressed the blue button to her right and the right side window of the canopy lit up and showed a 3D overview map of the city, pressing another button the batmobile slowed down and Batwoman released the wheel, the batmobile slowed down and turned a corner on its own.

Tapping the map Batwoman hummed, the device in her cowl making her hum sound more like a growl, turning the 3D map around Batwoman examined it closely before he spotted a red blip on the screen, pressing the red blip a voice came through the speaker “NO… Please let me go!” a woman begged.

“Shut up bitch!” a man shouted followed by a slapping noise and the woman crying out.

Batwoman gripped the wheel and pressed the button before pushing the lever forward and the batmobile sped up, turning the wheel hard to the right the batmobile when into a controlled power slide before straightening up and she drove towards the cries of the woman.

The man was pinning the woman to the wall with a knife to his throat, a woman was behind him laughing sadistically as she bounced on her feet, her pick hair spiked and the sides were gelled back “Slit her throat babe” she shouted.

The woman whimpered as the man pressed the blade to her throat, soon though the massive tank looking vehicle pulled up in the alleyway, the headlights illuminating the alleyway, the man released the woman and she fell to the ground as the pick haired woman looked at the vehicle both curious and afraid.

The woman looked at the vehicle when without warning there was a cry from the pink haired woman as she was yanked into the shadows, the man turned around and drew a gun “Come out here freak… or I kill her!!!” he shouted as he trained the gun on the woman on the ground, instead though a batarang flew out of the shadows and knocked the gun from his hand.

Looking around in complete fear and panic he roared “WHERE ARE YOU FREAK!!!”

“Here” a deep sinister whisper replied and he turned around just in tine for the black cape wrapped around him, the woman watched in awe as the upside down Batwoman looked at her and with a nod she spoke with a deep sinister voice “Nice coat” she said before both she and the man flew up and vanished into the darkness.

“Thanks” the woman whispered in awe.

When Nicole Haught and her partner arrived at the alley, the vehicle was gone and so was the Batwoman, the woman was sitting on some steps nearby and hanging upside down bruised and unconscious was both the pink haired woman and the man that had tried to cut her throat, the night went on further, Batwoman sightings were through the roof but all said the same thing, this Batwoman was somebody different, a new Batwoman and the reason why they knew that was because when the first Batwoman stopped Red Daughter, people took pictures of her and sold them to the news media, this Batwoman had different hair and different eye colour than the first Batwoman.

Unlike the previous Batwoman though, this new one didn’t kill, sure she broke her opponents arms and an occasional leg but all her opponents were alive and well, hung the last bank robber she had stopped from the ceiling by his ankles, he was still very much alive but seriously bruised, Batwoman returned to the batmobile and she slid inside before the canopy sealed up over her.

Without warning the ride side window of the canopy flashed with co-ordinates before revealing a map leading outside the city, humming curiously Batwoman drove out of the city to see for herself what was out there, she followed the directions of the co-ordinates using the map on the canopy when she began driving full speed towards the wall of the cliff, she tried to stop the batmobile but it was if the computer had taken control.

Inches away though an a hidden door opened up and the batmobile drove straight in, driving through the tunnel until finally the batmobile came to a stop and the engine switched itself off, the canopy opened and the Batwoman got out and looked around, humming curiously Batwoman slipped off her cowl and set it on the table before picking up a letter beside it with Kara’s handwriting on.

Becoming more curious Waverly opened the letter and began to read it:

_Dear Waverly;_

_ No doubt you’re confused as to why the Batmobile has brought you here, well this is your Batcave, I had Lena set it up with the help of some friends at the BBD during your time training, your sister is the only one that doesn’t know the truth, I have activated the Brightest knight protocol for my cave, the protocol activates this new cave and destroys the old cave, all the equipment down there is gone, completely fried._

_This new equipment is far more advanced… anyway:_

_The mantle falls to you… I know you will make me proud._

_Kara._

_P.S: Be a better Batwoman than I ever was._

Waverly smiled as she looked around her and she beamed the brightest smile possible “I’ll make you proud” she whispered before slipping out of her suit and got changed into some clothes Kara had left for her, she spotted a motorbike next to her Batmobile, looking confused Waverly took a look at the bike and found another letter waiting for her.

_One more thing Waverly;_

_ Lena reminded me that you are going to need transportation to get back into the city, so this is for you._

_Have fun ;)_

_Kara._

Waverly straddled the bike and she revved the engine and rode out.

In the meantime:

Kara and Lena lay in bed panting, soaked in sweat as they panted heavily, the bedsheet was soaked in sex and sweat as they clung to each other tight, Kara smirked as she looked at Lena “That… was… amazing!” Kara panted heavily “Though I sense you are angry at me” she said.

Lena looked confused “Uh… how did you know?” she asked.

Kara motioned to her back “The nasty scratches on my back, you claws my back… if you was a werewolf you’d have torn me apart” she said.

Lena blushed “Okay” she rolled over onto her side so they were face to face “It’s just, the whole Wynonna flirting incident” she said “Kara… it wasn’t just her flirting, it was you as well” she said.

Kara blushed “Yeah… maybe I did fall back into the flirting” she admitted.

“Are you attracted to her?” Lena asked.

“Well… I… of course I’m…” Kara went to deny it but Lena knew Kara far too long.

“Don’t lie to me Kara” Lena snapped “Are you attracted to her?” she asked.

“Maybe I am, I mean come on… you can’t deny that she is attractive can you?” Kara asked in defence.

“I can’t deny it no… but I wouldn’t go flirting with her in front of my girlfriend like you did!” Lena hugged as she rolled over to face away from Kara.

Kara lowered her head “Okay… what I did was wrong, I shouldn’t have flirted back and I should have told her I am yours” she said “I am sorry”

Lena wrapped her arms around herself “I just… I just don’t want you to be bored of me” she whispered “I mean… are you going to wake up one day and realize you don’t want me!?” she whispered as tears fell and her voice began to break “How do I know that one day you will not love me anymore?” she asked.

“Lena” Kara whispered as she turned Lena around and made Lena look her in the eyes before speaking “That will never happen, what me and Wynonna had was an arrangement… just friends with benefits and nothing more” she said as she ran her hands through Lena’s sweat soaked head “It is you I am in love with” she said.

“Really?” Lena asked “You promise to love me forever?” she asked.

“I promise, which is why I’ve been doing a lot of thinking whilst I was away training Waverly” she admitted.

“Uh… okay, what are you thinking?” Lena asked.

“My mom found a way to revert me back to being Kryptonian” Kara started.

Lena gulped heavily “Oh… okay, but that means you’ll outlive me” she said.

Kara smiled “She also found a way to make you half Kryptonian” she revealed.

Lena’s eyes widened comically “You… want me to be like you?” she asked.

“Yeah… Lena… I want you to come live with me on New Krypton” Kara said as she looked around “This city… it’s nothing but bad memories for us, Lex and Lillian made your life hell… I want to give you a fresh start” she stated “So Lena… will you be mine, forever” she asked.

Lena smiled tearfully “The only way this moment can be topped is if you propose to me” she whispered before kissing Kara passionately, rolling over so she was pinning Kara beneath her “But what about Supergirl and the DEO?” Lena asked.

“Supergirl and the DEO can go to hell for all I care… those assholes burned me too many times and my mom was right, this city doesn’t deserve Supergirl’s protection… besides it has Batwoman” Kara answered “So… will you come with me?” she asked.

“Can you give me a few days to think things through?” Lena asked.

“As much time as you want, I love you… always” Kara replied.

Lena kissed her passionately, falling into another round of making love.

Now Lena needed to decide… could she leave everything behind?

Could Kara really leave Alex, Jeremiah and Eliza behind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> As for the question I mentioned on the top note: I am not sure wherever or not to make this a 2 part series or do it all in one story, have the first 20 chapters between Lena and Kara then do another 20 chapters for the Wayhaught pairing and Waverly's Batwoman taking on the Joker whilst also doing an OFC/Wynonna pairing in this story?
> 
> Looking forward to your thoughts.
> 
> Love Emily  
*Hugs and kisses


	22. Chapter 19: A Tough Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a 2 week trial; 1 week on New Krypton and 1 week on Themyscira and Wynonna meets somebody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest update of the story.
> 
> It also features the Original Female Character Alina that I have planned to pair with Wynonna for part 2.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this update.
> 
> See you at the end note.
> 
> Emily  
*Hugs and kisses*

Since Kara’s question about leaving the Earth and living on New Krypton with her, Lena spent hours alone with her thoughts, the idea of being part Kryptonian and living a very long life with Kara made her both excited and nervous, could she do it; could she really live amongst Kryptonians and become half Kryptonian, Kara had one point in her argument… Lillian and Lex had ruined Lena’s life and Lena was only tolerated by the city now because of them but mistrusted.

What would it be like on New Krypton, would they accept Lena for who she was or would become, would Kara still lover her after 100 years of marriage, would she get sick of Lena? All those questions increased her worry as she sat in the diner alone with her thoughts for what felt like minutes but had in fact been hours, she had re-ordered some coffee. It had been a whole week since Kara asked her to go with her back to New Krypton.

Lena wanted too but all her worries concerning wherever or not Kara would love her forever or would after 100 years of marriage would Kara get sick of her, so now here she sat watching the people pass by the diner, she could feel the hateful stares of some customers behind her, those kind of hateful stares were because of Lex and Lillian and it was those stares that had Lena’s decision tipping towards leaving with Kara.

Smallville Kansas:

Kara in the meantime had promised to give her space so she went out to Smallville and stayed on the farm she had bought off Martha and Lois after Clark’s funeral, she left the farm in the capable hands of professional, of course she had some experience when it came to working on farms, she had stayed there with Clark and Lois quite a few times and helped run the place.

Looking out at the setting sun Kara smiled as she went back to work, working on this farm was perhaps the best medicine for her troubled mind, since she asked Lena to go back to New Krypton with her and become half Kryptonian so they could live a very long life together, Lena asked for space and Kara was giving it to her, she didn’t want to make Lena fell pressured into going with her.

Grabbing a bundle of hay from the back of the pickup truck, Kara carried it into the barn before returning to the truck the lead farm hand came out with a list “Ah ma’am” he called respectfully, he had a lot of respect for Kara, he had many bosses in the past at farms he previously served at and none of his bosses worked the farm like she did, he resected her a lot for the work she put it all the whilst balancing K-Enterprises and trying to managed a personal life.

But somehow Kara made it work.

Kara turned to the head farm hand with a kind smile “Yeah” she replied as she stood beside the pick-up truck.

Handing Kara the list “We need some supplies, can you pick these up whilst your in town please?” he asked.

“Sure” Kara had answered and she drove into town, whilst driving she thought about the people she would miss if she moved to New Krypton with Lena, could she really do it… leave the Earth behind and the people she loved, fuck yeah she could, humanity did nothing but fuck with her during her time as Supergirl, her mother was right, humanity didn’t deserve her… she was done protecting them.

Lena was far more important.

It was time to say goodbye but it all depended on Lena’s decision, she just had to wait for her for as long as possible.

It was on the 4th week of the month when Lena pulled up onto the driveway of the Kent farm, Kara walked down to the car from the house and wrapped Lena in a tight hug, Lena smiled as she inhaled Kara’s scent and she buried her face in the curve of Kara’s neck “I’ve missed you so much” she whispered as she held onto Kara tight.

Kara smiled at hearing those words, kissing Lena’s cheek Kara replied without hesitating “I really missed you” she replied.

Pulling away Lena looked into Kara’s eyes “Mind if we have a moment to talk?” she asked.

“Sure” Kara replied and lead Kara into the barn, they went upstairs and sat on the couch in what had been Clarks fortress of solitude before the big ass ice thingy at the North Pole.

Lena looked at Kara as they sat on the couch and with a deep breath she spoke “I’ve been thinking, about what you asked me” she said as she looked at Kara.

Kara nodded her head “Okay” she replied “Before we go further, I’m sorry if I made you feel pressured” she said.

Lena shook her head as she took Kara’s hand “No… I understand what you are doing Kara, which leads me to my next question” she took a deep breath “When did you find out… about the threats?” she asked.

Kara took a deep breath “For a while, it was after I killed Lex when I found out” she said.

Lena smiled as she looked at Kara “Why didn’t you tell me you knew?” she asked

Kara smiling lovingly as she placed her palm against Lena’s cheek, Lena closed her eyes and leaned in to the touch “I figured that, you would tell me when you were ready” she replied “But you didn’t”

Lena shook her head “I… I didn’t want you to worry” she said “Besides, I’m used to everyone judging me because of Lex and Lillian” she replied.

“Which is why I asked you to come back to Krypton with me… I want to give you the life you deserve, a fresh start and if you device you want to come back, I won’t argue” Kara replied.

Lena looked at Kara “And what if I don’t want to come back?” she asked.

“Then we won’t” Kara replied, “But I feel like there is something else troubling you?” she asked.

“Well… I am worried Kara, won’t your people hate a hybrid?” Lena asked “Because that is what I’ll be, half Kryptonian and half human” she said.

Kara simply shook her head as she replied “No… they’ll love you” she said.

“How can you possibly know that?” Lena asked.

“You’re not the first human to be made half Kryptonian Lena, others in the past have fallen in love and taken a human back to Krypton” Kara said “You are the one I love and the person I want to be with, the only other choice is for us to become Amazon” she said.

“What?” Lena asked.

Kara chuckled at how adorable Lena looked when confused “There is an Island that no man can find, the Island is the home of Wonder Woman” she revealed.

Lena’s mouth dropped open “No way, but that place is only in legend” she replied.

“Nope” Kara replied “Themyscira is quite real and they can make us like them; strong and powerful with really, really long lives” she said.

“But… won’t the fact I’m a Luthor be somewhat of a put off for them?” Lena asked.

“Diana knows who you are to me… she will vouch for us” Kara replied “Look before you make your decision, I have a proposition; how about you and I spend a week together on Themyscira and then spend a week on New Krypton, and then you can decide” she said.

Lena smiled “I’d like that” she replied “I’ll see if Cat can run L-Corp whilst I am away”

“And I’ll ask mom to look after K-Enterprises” Kara stated.

Lena smirked “Still looking for an excuse to keep your mother busy so she can’t traumatize you?” she asked.

Kara shook her head “No I gave up that fight, I’ve laid down ground rules for my mom and Cat” she said.

Lena snuggled up to Kara on the couch, soon they fell into a peaceful sleep.

Lena was looking forward to the future.

New Krypton:

After some arranging, Kara and Lena managed to get Cat to look after L-Corp but because her mother had no idea how to run a billion dollar company Kara decided to ask Oliver Queen to look after the company with the help of his wife Felicity, so they came from Earth - 1 and agreed to look after the place, he was since retired from Green Arrow business and he was more than happy to look after everything, Kara packed her bags and waited for Lena to arrive at the penthouse, grabbing the device that opens the portal to New Krypton Kara placed her bags on the floor and waited for Lena to arrive, the only people she told she was leaving for a weak on a weeks trial to see how her and Lena live on New Krypton was Eliza, Jeremiah, Oliver and Felicity and Alex and Kelly, naturally Alex was upset when she heard the news but she didn’t try to convince Kara to stay, she knew Kara wouldn’t listen to her so she chose to be happy for her and Lena.

Though a lot of tears were shed as Kara and Alex hugged each other tight.

Lena opened the door to Kara’s penthouse “Okay I’m here” she called as she wheeled her case in behind her, Kara bit her lip to stifle a giggle as she looked at the big case Lena had wheeled in “Oh my god, how much stuff have you got?” she asked.

Lena looked at her case “What?” she asked as she looked at Kara with an expression that made Kara’s heat melt.

“We’re only going a week” Kara reminded.

“I like to be prepared so shut up missy” Lena pouted.

Kara grabbed her own case “So, you ready?” she asked.

“Yep, ready when you are” Lena replied, Kara pressed the button and the portal opened up, Kara and Lena stepped through and the portal snapped shut behind them.

New Krypton:

Kara and Lena’s portal opened in the middle of a large field of grass, so far the Kryptonians managed to build log cabins, primitive considering how advanced they once were but Alura wanted to take everyone back to basics, keep close to nature, she didn’t want to repeat the mistakes that destroyed their home world and everyone agreed, in fact most of the Kryptonians enjoyed the log cabins whilst others missed the towering structures of old Krypton, It was an adjustment… but soon once everyone had gotten used to this new home, they began to enjoy it all and because they had powers because their sun was so young, they were able to build the cabins fast.

Alura had already set up a cabin for Kara’s visit long before Kara made the offer, it was after the Kryptonians moved to New Krypton, she had a place made for Kara to live if she ever decided to move here or came for a visit, Lena and Kara walked up the steps of the porch and Lena marvelled at how much the Kryptonians were able to build in such a short time with their powers.

Lena and Kara stepped inside and Kara looked at the furniture, the beds and couches that no doubt had come from Earth, Lena looked confused “Uh… where did they get the furniture from?” she asked as she looked around.

“The benefits of running a billion dollar company… my mom said she needed furniture so I brought a store and had the furniture delivered to a warehouse under K-Enterprises name, my mom then had help from everyone to bring the furniture in” Kara revealed.

Lena stared at Kara with her mouth hanging open “You bought a store?” she asked “I think you spent too much time with Bruce Wayne… mister I brought a bank” she said with an amused chuckle, Kara pulled Lena into her arms and kissed her passionately, Lena moaned as she wrapped her arms around Kara tight and they fell onto the bed together.

Lena and Kara made love for hours before falling asleep exhausted.

The week passed without incident, everyone of new Krypton was more than welcoming to Lena as Kara’s lover, Lena was happy to be accepted by everyone on New Krypton and Kara was happy to see her girlfriend smiling and feel so welcomed, ever since Lillian and Lex; Lena had a tough time due to the threats that were sent to her home and office by people that judged her because of Lillian and Lex.

Lena had even met other half human and half Kryptonian’s, men and women who had fallen in love with their Kryptonian lovers and moved here to be with them, Lena and Kara spend every day; walking, loving, relaxing under the sun, sitting by the lake and talking, it was a week of pure heaven for Lena and she didn’t want it to end but as everything does, it ended when the week was up.

They arrived on Monday and left on Sunday night, everyone came to see them go home and everyone gave their best wishes and hopes to see them again, when Lena and Kara returned to Earth and the portal snapped shut Lena burst into tears, Kara immediately wrapped her in her arms “I’m so sorry” she whispered “What did I do?” she asked.

Lena shook her head “No… it’s me being emotional” she replied as she looked at Kara “I’ve just… never felt so welcomed before” she said, Kara kissed her cheek and held her tight and Lena snuggled into her body, her face buried into Kara’s neck.

Lena and Kara spent the whole week just lounging around the apartment after making sure Oliver and Cat did not burn down their companies, soon the next week arrived and Kara and Lena took a boat out into the ocean and headed to Themyscira, the boat was being controlled by Diana who met them at the harbour, Lena was looking forward to spending a week on an Island with Kara by her side.

Once the boat was docked Lena and Kara stepped off the boat, Lena marvelled the structures of the buildings on Themyscira, she followed Kara and Diana to the throne room and Diana introduced her mother to Kara’s lover, Hippolyta looked at Lena with suspicion who snuggled up to Kara’s side, at first she thought Diana’s mother had heard about Lex and Lillian Luthor and was judging her because of the,

Hippolyta rose to her feet and she circled Kara and Lena before coming closer, bringing her hand up Hippolyta rested a hand on Lena’s shoulder “You… are a good person, so different than you brother and mother, I see why Kara loves you so much” she said with a kind smile and Lena beamed.

“Thank you” Lena replied as Kara gave her hand a squeeze.

Soon Lena and Kara were led from the throne room and escorted to them to their bed chamber, Lena pushed Kara onto the bed as soon as the doors closed and she had her way with Kara, tired or not Lena was so wet and horny she had to have Kara right here and right now, Kara’s cries of pleasure echoed all the way down the halls to the throne room and Diana blushed as Hippolyta chuckled “Well, if they move here… something tells me we’ll be hearing that a lot” she said.

Diana looked to her mother “You wanted to see me?” she asked.

“Ah yes… one of the girls has been going out to National City without permission, apparently she has developed feelings for a mortal” Hippolyta replied.

“I’ll look into it” Diana replied and she headed out only to hear Kara’s orgasmic cries echo down the hall, blushing furiously “That reminds me, I need to get some noise cancelling headphones” she said to herself.

Later that day – National City:

Diana followed the MIA Amazon girls to the city, Alina was unlike most Amazon warriors, in fact she wasn’t like the warriors at all, she was muscularly built like them but unlike them she hated violence, all she wanted to do instead of training was read books which often put her at odds with other warriors, ever since she was a child all she wanted was to read books, now she reads, trains begrudgingly and makes unauthorized trips to the city.

Standing outside the coffee shop Alina tied her hair brunette hair back into a pony tail and she tidied herself up, nervously fidgeting with her hands Alina tried to make herself look less than what she was, slouching her shoulders Alina nodded her head and was prepared to make the journey over when a coughing noise came from behind her “Alina” Diana’s voice behind her made her squeak “Ahhh!” Alina yelped.

Pressing her hand against the area where her heart was being fast Alina looked at Diana “What in Athena’s name are you doing here?” Alina asked as she straightened herself and squared her shoulders.

“You’re taking unauthorized trips here… why?” Diana asked.

Alina blushed “I’m… I… like her” she muttered.

Diana smirked, she knew she had no right to judge her for falling for a human, she had fallen for a human too “I see, but why the masquerade, why the ponytail and that outfit” she asked as she motioned to Alina’s current attire of cardigans, jeans and trainers and underneath the cardigan was a hello kitty t-shirt.

Alina blushed harder “I want to look normal” Alina answered.

“Take my advice Alina, just be yourself” Diana said.

“Being myself never worked on Themyscira” Alina replied confused.

“Because there are not many of us who wants to read as much as you do, in fact you have to be the only one that hates training and fighting and enjoys reading more” Diana said as she looked at Alina.

Alina whined in response “I’ve tried Diana… I’ve tried being a warrior like you and the others but no matter how hard I try, I will always be different!” she said “I love reading, is that a crime”

Diana shook her head “No… to be honest Alina, Themyscira has enough warriors” she said “But don’t be ashamed of who you are, and don’t hide behind this” she said as she motioned to the outfit Alina was wearing.

Alina nodded her head and she headed away.

An hour later Alina returned and Diana nodded her head “Just one more adjustment” she said as she moved behind Aline and unleashed her hair from the pony tail, Alina’s luscious brunette hair flowed down over her shoulders gracefully, the outfit she was wearing now fully complimented her muscular build, Diana smiled “Perfect” she said.

A few minutes later:

Wynonna was sitting in the booth of the coffee house looking through some files when the bell rang, looking up Wynonna’s eyes roamed the muscular form of the gorgeous brunette that had walked in, the woman walked to the counter and ordered her usual, Wynonna’s wandered the muscular body, the jeans and short sleeved black tank top showed the woman’s muscles nicely.

Getting up from her seat Wynonna walked over, leaning against the counter as she looked at the woman “Hi” she greeted.

The woman blushed “Hi” she replied as she looked at Wynonna.

‘Muscular, gorgeous and adorable… Wynonna, you struck gold’ Wynonna thought to herself “Would you like to join me?” she asked.

“I would love to, I’m Alina” she introduced herself.

“Wynonna” Wynonna introduced herself as she shook Alina’s hand, sitting at the booth Alina and Wynonna talked.

Back on Themyscira:

A whole week passed without incident, Lena and Kara spent the whole week making love, walking, helping, exploring and sitting on the beach together wrapped in each other’s arms, Lena had never been happier, but she knew the choice was coming… New Krypton or Themyscira?

Hippolyta was not happy with Alina… not one bit.

Lena and Kara enjoyed the week and soon they returned home… and now the choice was Lena’s.

New Krypton or Themyscira?

Amazon or Kryptonian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, I hope you enjoyed this update.
> 
> I look forward to reading your comments and your thoughts on Bookworm Amazon Alina that doesn't like fighting.
> 
> Now the epilogue will be based on your decision, make Kara and Lena Amazon and have them move to Themyscira or make them Kryptonian and have them move to New Krypton? Once the decision is made it I will show Kara and Lena's life moving forward together and the bond she has with the people back in National City and on Earth-1.
> 
> The choice is yours to make now because I like the whole readers making the decision about the outcome idea.
> 
> Love from Emily   
*Hugs and kisses*


	23. Epilogue: Goodbyes and Bright Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena say goodbye and Krypton rises again in New Krypton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the final update of the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also I am very thankful to everyone who gave their lovely comments, because of you I was able to write this story.
> 
> Love from Emily  
*Hugs and kisses*

Lena spent the next few days living with Kara on the Kent farm, Lena had to admit that it was nice to roll up her sleeves and get her hands dirty and work on the farm, it also came with the added benefit from seeing her girlfriend’s body soaked in sweat as she carried heavy stuff and worked on the tractor, Lena had to admit that witnessing her girlfriends flexing muscles soaked in sweat made her pussy throb and dampen.

They were staying on the farm until Lena decided where she wanted to go; Themyscira or New Krypton but she had to admit she would love to move away to New Krypton, they made her feel so welcome even after she revealed her brother and mother with raging psychos that had tried to kill Kara, but everyone saw that she was a better woman then them, they saw how much she loved Kara.

When Lena and Kara returned home from Themyscira and went to Lena’s penthouse, they found it was trashed and there was a message spray painted on the wall _‘You will pay for the sins of your family’ _Kara was pissed but Lena managed to calm her down, it was the other reason why they were out here on the farm, it was someplace where nobody would ever find them, only a handful of people know where they were and they were Alex, Kelly, J’onn, Eliza, Cat, Alura, Jeremiah, Wynonna and Waverly, Winn was back in the future with Mon-El, Lucy was visiting her sister Lois and James was working on something.

By the 3rd week of the month Lena had made her decision, she chose New Krypton and using a private chopper flown by Kara, they went out to the fortress where Alura was waiting for them, standing at the console Alura was working the controls, Lena and Kara went into the chamber together, it had taken Alura ages to get the chamber running again, when Kara made herself human, Clark ensured the machine couldn’t be used again to reverse it… it was what Kara wanted at the time, but Alura fixed the machine and now she worked the console as it whirred to life, Lena gasped as she clung on tight to Kara who held her, struggling to stop the cry of pain as every cell in their DNA was broken down and new Kryptonian cells took their place, the machine grew louder and the artificial Kryptonian red sun from the lamp above grew brighter, until silence fell and Lena and Kara clung to one another inside the chamber, both panting heavily but soon their strength returned tenfold and Lena felt it… the power coursing inside her.

She was Kryptonian and so was Kara.

After the process was complete Kara and Lena returned to their lives, well almost but with one big change, they were selling their company for billions of dollars, using the money they purchased equipment for construction, lab equipment, plenty of lab chemicals as well as many other things, Kara and Lena had plans for New Krypton, plans to make the people whole again and to bring order and stability, the equipment was taken through the portal after they were delivered to am abandoned warehouse, once the stuff was sent on through Alura went through to put things back to normal, Cat and her son were waiting for her on the other side and Lena and Kara remained back on Earth for now.

There was only one thing left to do… say goodbye to the people they loved and cared about.

Kara’s Penthouse.

Kara and Lena announced they were leaving and moving to New Krypton, Eliza stood up and Kara could see the tears in her eyes, Eliza pulled Kara into her arms and held her tight, Kara smiled “Thank you… for everything” she whispered tearfully as she wrapped her arms around Eliza but having to be careful not to hurt her, Alex got to her feet and stormed out of the penthouse.

Jeremiah was up next and he hugged Kara tight “I’m so proud of you Kara” he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

“Thank you Jeremiah… for everything” Kara’s voice broke as tears ran down her cheek, Eliza pulled Lena into a tight hug, one by one J’onn, Kelly, Lois, Lucy, James, Winn who had returned form the future to say goodbye because he knew this was coming… after all he was in the future, Wynonna and then finally Waverly.

Kara motioned for Waverly to follow her and together they stepped out onto the balcony, Kara took one last look at the city before looking to Waverly with a proud smile “Waverly Earp, you will be a great Batwoman… far better than I ever was” she said.

Waverly’s eyes filled with tears “But…” her voice broke as she spoke “You won’t be here” she said.

“You won’t need me… when I chose you I saw something in you, something strong” Kara said as she looked at Waverly “Allow me to impart some last wisdom on you” she said.

Waverly smirked “Another Mr Miagi moment” she teased.

Kara gently nudged her before becoming serious “Whatever this city throws at you, don’t ever stop fighting; Endure it… take it, the city will hate you for it but being the Batwoman means one thing; to stand alone in the darkness, to be the outcast” she said.

Waverly nodded her head “I know” she whispered “And I will never stop fighting” she said.

Kara placed her hands on Waverly’s shoulder “Just one more thing” she said before looking to Lena who was talking to Eliza and Jeremiah, smiling lovingly Kara looked to Waverly “Don’t let Batwoman dominate your life, fall in love, get married and when your finished… move on, either pass the mantle to somebody else or destroy it completely” she said “Also, take my advice and stay away from the DEO” Kara urged, Waverly nodded her head and soon they returned to everyone and Lena snuggled into Kara’s side.

Afterwards:

Kara then went looking for Alex once everyone had left, Kelly was getting worried and Kara knew where Alex was, her super hearing picked up Alex’s heartbeat, so flying into the sky Kara followed the sound of Alex’s heartbeat until she arrived, Alex was sitting on the bench where she had came out to Kara some time ago before she began dating Maggie, smiling softly Kara landed on the ground and took a seat next to Alex, with a heavy sigh Kara spoke “It’s not goodbye Alex” she said.

Alex wiped the tears from her eyes “I… I don’t… I don’t want to lose you” she whimpered.

“You have Kelly now… you don’t need me” Kara whispered as she pulled Alex into her side.

Alex lay her head on Kara’s shoulders “Please don’t leave me” she begged.

“Alex…” Kara sighed heavily “Alex, It’s not goodbye… I’ll come and visit you, Eliza and Jeremiah as often as I can” she said before shaking her head “But you knew nothing was going to be the same between us” she said.

“I… I was hoping” Alex admitted as she wiped the tears from her eyes “What about Earth and the DEO?” she asked “They need a hero” she said.

“They have one, the new Batwoman” Kara answered “And besides the DEO got along just fine without Supergirl before she came alone” she said.

“Barely” Alex replied in disbelief “Are you seriously leaving us without protection?” she asked.

“For Rao’s sake Alex… you are being selfish!” Kara spat as she got to her feet “I’ve done nothing but give and give, ever since I became Supergirl I gave and I gave and yet it never made a different, for once in my life I am happy… don’t I deserve to be happy?!” she snapped.

Alex lowered her head ashamed as she nodded her head “Your right… you do deserve to be happy” she said “I’m just… afraid I won’t see you again” she admitted.

“Alex… I promised I would come and visit and I meant it” Kara said “But… I won’t be at your wedding” she revealed, Alex nodded her head understanding, Kara’s and her engagement was ended because of the superiors at the DEO, being at the wedding would only remind Kara of what they took from her.

Alex and Kara remained sitting on the bench alone, watching as the sun set.

It was the end.

The following morning:

Alex, Eliza, Jeremiah and everyone was gathered to say one last tearful goodbye, but Eliza, Jeremiah and Alex it was more of a see you soon, Kara promised to visit and she kept her promises but that is for later to reveal, Kara and Lena hugged everyone tight before they stepped through the portal and left the world behind, though it was only a see you later for Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah… there were still tears in their eyes, Waverly looked at the note in her hand… Kara had left her something else, what more could she have to teach her, Waverly discovered that Kara left her money… a hell of a lot of money with a lot of zeroes.

Waverly smiled tearfully… she was going to miss her friend and mentor and she vowed to make Kara proud.

New Krypton:

Kara and Lena settled down into their new life together on New Krypton and as the years passed Kara and Lena used their minds to ensure New Krypton thrived and grew, New Krypton expanded with Lena and Kara at the helm, of course that is not to say there wasn’t breaks in between, as the years passed, once a month Kara and Lena visited Eliza, Jeremiah and Alex as promised, when they got home Lena and Kara made love, spent a week together doing romantic couple things before returning to the task at hands.

New Krypton grew and expanded and soon cabins became houses, then became apartments to then becoming a city and it was all down to Lena and Kara’s genius, the people of New Krypton love Kara and Lena so they chose Lena and Kara to become the Queens of New Krypton, the people loved them and they loved their people, so Lena and Kara accepted the responsibilities of becoming the queens of New Krypton.

Lena and Kara though were not ordinary queens, they still walked amongst their people as one of them and even helped out building the structures, Alura then moved to New Krypton with Cat Grant and Cat’s son, Cat couldn’t believe Kara was making her call her ‘Your majesty’ Kara had a lot of fun making Cat call her that… it was only fair considering all the times Cat called Kara ‘Kiera’

The years continued to pass and Kara kept her promise, she would go and see Alex, Jeremiah and Eliza once every month, she also kept tabs on Waverly who after 5 long years of being Batwoman and happily married to NCPD detective Nicole Haught suddenly retired from being Batwoman and focused on her wife and their beautiful daughters, Kara also checked in on Wynonna who had gotten married to her wife Alina and was living on Themyscira together.

It had been 10 years since Kara left and she began seeing everyone age… except for Wynonna and Alina, Wynonna became Amazon to be with Alina which meant her lifespan was increased to Amazon, Kara couldn’t believe the change in Wynonna, gone was the flirty badass that fell into one bed after another and in its place was a warrior who adored her wife and their beautiful daughters, but Alex… she was getting older, Eliza and Jeremiah were also older, now greyed haired and wrinkled Eliza and Jeremiah became more fragile as the years went on.

60 Years later:

Kara returned alone, she had kept her promise and visited once a month every year that had passed, she was there to see Eliza and Jeremiah die peacefully of old age and today she was here for the most painful moment of her life, she walked into the hospital before her, 60 years and the world had moved on, cars flying overhead as she made her way into the hospital.

Walking down the halls of the hospital Kara stopped at the door and after taking a deep breath Kara stepped inside, and it slid shut behind her, Kara smiled tearfully “Hello Alex” she greeted.

The woman in the bed was unrecognisable “Kara” Old Alex whispered with a beaming smile “You came” she coughed violently.

“I told you I would” Kara replied as she took a seat and took hold of Alex’s hand.

“You look beautiful” Old Alex said with a smile “You have not aged”

“Neither had you” Kara replied with a smile.

Old Alex laughed “Liar” she nudged Kara softly.

Kara looked at the photo’s on the nightstand “How are the grandkids?” she asked.

Alex looked at her photo’s “They visit from time to time… my daughters still visit too” she said, her hair grey.

Kara smiled as she nodded her head “How are you?” she asked.

Old Alex coughed more before groaning, her eyes heavy and her hair white “Weak, won’t be long now and I’ll be with her again” she whispered as she looked at the photo of her wife Kelly who had died a year ago from old age, Alex looked at Kara “You were there… that day” she said as she motioned to the picture of Alex and Kelly in their wedding dresses.

“How did you know?” Kara asked confused as she looked at Alex.

Old Alex smiled tearfully “I saw you… sheesh which one of us is old you or me” she asked with a weak laugh.

Kara chuckled “Yeah… I was” she admitted.

Old Alex took her hand “Do you ever wonder… what would it have been like if I hadn’t erased my memory that day, what we would have been like had I’d not fallen in love with Kelly?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Everyday” she admitted before smiling “Still you did, and I have Lena and my kids… I’m happy” she said.

Alex smiled “That was all I ever wanted for you… to be happy” she replied.

Kara smiled as she leaned down and planted a kiss on Alex’s wrinkled cheek “I’ll stay with you” she whispered.

2 hours later – New Krypton:

Kara returned to New Krypton’s palace, stepping into the portal room Kara collapsed to her knees as the heavy weight of grief pressed down on her, tears in her eyes dripping to the marble floor she was kneeling on as the portal snapped shut for the final time, everyone had moved on back on Earth and Alex, Eliza, Jeremiah and Kelly were gone… there was no reason to go back.

Soon tiny feet began to patter towards Kara, Looking up Kara smiled as she found herself face to face with her daughter, her daughter smiled as she wrapped her tiny arms around her mother’s shoulders “It’s ok mommy… it’ll be ok” she said.

Kara sobbed heavily as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, soon the 3 other children ran in followed by 2 teenagers 1 adult about Lena’s and Kara’s age and Lena with a baby in her arms “Okay children, give your mother some room” Lena called.

But her 3 children were little shits and didn’t listen, instead they pounced onto Kara who laughed as she fell back as they landed on top of her in a bundle, the 4 kids laughing as they tackled their mother, Lena sighed heavily “Jenny, go and wring your sisters in” she asked 1 of the teenagers but was met by a whine “But mom!” Jenny whined.

“Now!” Lena said firmly.

The adult about Kara’s and Lena’s age looked to her Lena “Was I ever that bad mom?” she asked.

“No Emma, you were worse” Lena shivered.

“Ha-ha very funny, I’m going to see my girlfriend” she said before storming out in a huff.

Kara got to her feet as Jenny managed to wrangle her little sisters, the terrible quadruplets in which was hard work and needed both her and her sister Jemma in, Jemma was the eldest of the teenagers.

Kara walked over to her wife who smiled sadly “Was it peaceful?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head, Lena smiled tearfully as she looked at the baby girl in her arms, Kara smiled as she gently took the baby into her arms “Hello Alex” she whispered and the Baby cooed as she stared up at Kara.

Lena walked to the controls, looking to Kara once more “Are you sure?” she asked.

“I am?” Kara replied as she rocked baby Alex in her arms.

Lena nodded and her eyes heated up and she blasted the console with her heat vision.

Kara smiled as she kissed Lena deep and soon they headed back to put Alex into her crib before heading back to their own bed chambers, Lena had the perfect way to make Kara feel better, since they moved to New Krypton Lena and Kara had worked endlessly to build what New Krypton was now, it was thriving and they had colonies on other planets all over the system, their oldest daughter who was no longer living on New Krypton was married and running one of the colonies.

Kara and Lena were celebrated by the people of New Krypton.

Because of them… the Kryptonian race survived and thrived and was reborn.

Because of them… Krypton lived again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, at the end of the story.
> 
> Again I would like to thank everyone for their lovely comments.
> 
> Here is a sneak peak at the Wynonna Earp centred sequel featuring Waverly as the New Batwoman: 1 Year after Kara moves to New Krypton with Lena, Waverly is protecting the city as the New Batwoman, on the 1 year anniversary of her wearing the cowl for the first time Waverly will find herself up against her most deadly opponent; The Joker and his girlfriend Harley Quinn, her relationship with Nicole Haught builds whilst Nicole hunts the Batwoman... awkward and in the meantime Wynonna has no idea her sister is the Batwoman and she is getting closer to Alina.
> 
> Waverly will be pushed to her limit.
> 
> and as a reminder to those who have asked to see a Kalex version, part 3 will feature be based on another Earth and will be a Kalex endgame.
> 
> Thank you all so very much and I love you all 
> 
> *Hugs and Kisses*  
Emily


	24. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans

Hey there everyone, Emily here coming at you.

Now there has been a slight change of plans, there will only be 2 parts of this series, the 2nd part will feature Kalex pairing due to the utter failure of my Wynonna Earp Sequel.

Working on the Kalex side of this at the moment and will be posted soon and once again readers will decide wherever or not Alex has to become Kryptonian, Amazon or remain human and live on the Kent farm.

Lots of love to all my lovely readers.

Emily

Hugs and kisses


	25. Kalex sequel begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note, Kalex sequel has started.

Hey there everyone, Emily here and I swear sometimes I can be an idiot.

Does anyone ever get that feeling of empty headiness?

When you forget to do something important.

I have, I forgot to let everyone know that the Kalex sequel has begun, made some modifications to the story plan so now instead Kara is the Daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle and Alex is a GCPD detective and it's based on another Earth in the multiverse.

First 4 chapters are posted and ready for reading.

Unless I have to delete it and restart it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please be sure to subscribe to this story.
> 
> And please, if you have any suggestions concerning this or if there is anything you would like to see then please let me know.
> 
> Love you All
> 
> Emily
> 
> XOXOXO


End file.
